


Remittance

by SatansSin



Series: Thorki Prompts [3]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/M, Loki is a shit, M/M, Narfi is the smartest, Odin is a Douche, Prostitution, Svadilfari is wierd, Thor can be a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor meets a hooker in a disreputable part of town. The hooker is a pain in the ass and Thor is tempted to take him home and make him meet his family.</p><p>Which he does.</p><p>Shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cordially invited to Idunn’s wedding.

Idunn

The one person Thor would never have expected to get married.

And he was invited.

He didn’t understand why, Sif hadn’t told him on the phone as to why _he_ was invited, it seemed strange.

He _had_ dumped Jane, _had_ broken off his own engagement to her without really giving her a response so it was a little more than strange.

Thor had thought women had one of those rules they always had in chick flicks where everyone was supposed to hate a guy because of them did.

But apparently it didn’t apply to Idunn.

Or maybe she had the invitation prepared and sent off before Jane was dumped?

He didn’t know.

But he had to go.

Not because he held any love for seeing Jane again, but because …

…it was a family event.

Idunn was marrying his brother.

True, Thor should have thought about his brother first, but the idea of _Idunn_ inviting him had been odd.

She had done a damned good job of keeping Thor away from the family for so long, it was just natural that he wonder about her motives.

True his brother had a say, but Thor hadn’t seen said brother in six years and given mild responses to half read emails, but he hadn’t expected him to invite him either.

Odd

Shrugging and putting the matter to rest, Thor focused his attention on his driving because the man behind him had honked twice to let Thor know that the light was green.

***

Sunset Boulevard

And Thor cursed the traffic for bringing him here.

There had been an accident up ahead and traffic was being ushered into another lane.

And somehow, Thor swore to God he doesn’t know how, he ended up being herded around by a couple of angry, rude drivers until he was in the most infamous street in the city.

He kept his windows up, he kept his car in the shades as much as he could.

He wasn’t paranoid, but he had an Audi.

And he loved his Audi.

Sometimes he loved it too much.

He slowed when he saw a line of scantily dressed women cross his path and tried not to blush too much when they waved their fingers – and other things – at him.

Keeping his gaze ahead, Thor kept on moving he didn’t want to be here and wanted to escape with his car intact as soon as he could.

So naturally, his tyre had to go flat.

***

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” Thor grunted as he fought with the jack “No, you had to die right in the middle of a street filled with whores”

He pushed and the wheel lifted enough that he could change it

“Why make my life easier, eh?” he pulled hubcap off and inserted the wrench over a nut “It’s not like I’m being forced to go on a wedding I don’t want to…”

He turned it, growling in exertion.

“For a brother I haven’t seen in years” Thor turned it and the thing stuck.

Pulling at it, while looking around to see if someone was going to kill him or not, turned out harder than he expected and he stood, stomping down on the tool to make it work.

“Damn you, piece of shit!”

“Cross wrench”

Thor whirled around and saw a young man standing a few feet away, leaning against a lamp post.

His face, under the harsh light, was a stark contrast of white and black, only his green eyes glittering with barely concealed humor.

“Pardon?” Thor asked, huffing a little

“The cross wrench” the man said, walking over “it will give you more torque than that single handed wrench”

Something clicked as he walked forward and Thor looked down to see him wearing high heeled boots, the kind that …

Oh …

“Um…” Thor stepped back, coming between the hooker and his car “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind”

The man raised a brow “Ever changed a flat before?”

Thor frowned “Of course I have”

The man smirked “No you haven’t”

Thor gaped “What? I don’t think you can tell me …”

“You turn it counter clockwise, Hercules” the man said “Not this way”

Thor, who blinked under his new name, had barely time to move before the man crouched down -gracefully, erotically – and started to undo what Thor had done.

“Wait, you can’t!”

The man ignored him and with a few tugs, pulled the wrench around a few times, then yanked it out, steady on his stripper heels, and showed Thor the lug nut.

His grin was sharp, as were his features, but it did nothing for Thor, who kept his voice devoid of emotion as he plucked it out from his hand.

“Thanks”

The man smiled and went back to work.

“No!” Thor snapped “Don’t touch that!”

The man blinked when Thor made to touch his shoulder, but stopped himself short and pulled his hand back, then stood awkwardly.

“I can do it myself, thanks”

Thor saw the man’s grin turn to confusion a moment before a flash of hurt went over his face.

“Oh”  
He stood, his face a careful mask as the wrench was held limply in his hand. He looked Thor up and down before he extended the tool.

“Here” his voice was clipped when Thor took the thing from him, using his thumb and forefinger.

Thor made sure not to touch his skin and the man noticed.

 

His brow knit and he looked at Thor disapprovingly.

“I’m not dirty, you know” he accused softly

Thor didn’t say anything, he was slightly ashamed, yes, but he didn’t apologize.

He nodded and turned to resume the work that had been left undone.

The hooker turned and went to stand by the lamp post again. He crossed his arms and ankles as he watched the traffic pass.

Thor worked in silence, occasionally grumbling but keeping his work going strong. The sooner he did this, the sooner he would be done.

He heard the hooker talking to someone behind him, his false, sweet tones high and heard over the rumbling of traffic.

Thor turned the wrench and stood to get the spare out of his trunk.

He was bent over when he heard a loud gasp and cry of pain.

Thor straightened and his eyes widened when he saw a man holding the hooker against the wall, pinning him with brute strength alone.

“Hey!” Thor yelled and stormed over, cross wrench held high “Get off him!”

The man eyed the huge blonde that suddenly charged at him and fled, leaving the hooker to slide down a little before he caught himself.

Thor glared after the man “Bastard”

Turning to the hooker, he caught him patting his sleeves and dusting them off.

“You alright?”

The hooker looked at him and exhaled “Yes”

Thor blinked at the clipped response and observed him.

He was very attractive, even with the black liner around his eyes and the pushed back, gelled hair. He was lithe and Thor could make out sleek muscles as he straightened his jacket.

Very attractive.

Thor cleared his throat “Are you sure, I could always…”

“I said I’m fine” the hooker snapped, glaring at him “Don’t you have a car to get to?”

Thor stared “I …”

“What’s going on here?”

Thor turned and he heard the hooker cuss beside him.

A police officer was making his way towards them, his eyes fixed on the tightly clothed, scantily dressed man.

Thor watched the officer approach.

“Nothing,” he said, trying to look casual.

Why was he trying? He wasn’t doing anything.

“I just had a flat” Thor pointed to his car “And then he …”

“I.D” the cop cut in

Thor nodded and pulled out his wallet while the hooker looked for an escape.

The cop grabbed Thor’s I.D and looked.

A moment later his face turned slack.

“Thor Odinson?”

Thor tried not to roll his eyes too much.

“Yes” he managed a smile

“Oh my God, sir, it is an honor!” the cop grabbed Thor’s hand and shook it vigorously “I have seen every one of your films, I haven’t missed a single one!”

Thor nodded and smiled “Thanks, I …”

“I can’t believe you’re here, I mean not that you shouldn’t be here, just …”

He broke off and fumbled around and pulled out a notepad

“An autograph?” he asked “I swear no one will believe me if I tell them I met you”

Thor had to take a picture with him as well and once the euphoria had died down, the man seemed to take notice of the hooker beside Thor.

“This guy bothering you?”

The hooker looked alarmed and looked between Thor and the star struck cop, looking like a cornered animal.

“No, actually” Thor said, smiling “He’s a friend”

Both the cop and the hooker stared at Thor.

“I’m thinking about a new movie and he agreed to help me by showing me around the place” he placed an arm on the hooker’s shoulders, feeling him tense

The cop’s face cleared “Ah. If I could…”

“But I  made him leave his stuff back home, we left in a hurry, and I fear we are losing time” Thor said “If you are looking for his I.D I’m afraid he doesn’t have it. If you want, I can get it while you…”

“No, no” the cop said, shaking his head “It’s fine, I just … you know what this street is famous for, forgive me”

He looked at the hooker and apologized “I didn’t mean to offend, I’m sorry”

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged and Thor realized that the officer meant to head them to the car.

He fixed Thor’s flat for him and closed the boot, then waved him to the car.

The hooker was still with him, so Thor had no choice but to let him sit in the passenger’s seat and drive off, looking at the cop in the rear view mirror as he drove off.

***

“Shit”

He turned to the man in the driver’s seat, trying to keep a smirk from his face.

This was their third round, Thor trying to be inconspicuous as he tried to drop him back to his post.

But the police officer was still hanging around, pacing from side to side.

“I think he was smarter than you thought” he chuckled, making Thor growl “He wasn’t blown away by your famous directing skills as you thought”

Thor scoffed at him “You think this is funny?”

“No, I think it’s hilarious”

Thor slit his eyes and glared at him before he gave up and drove ahead.

“Isn’t there any place else I could drop you off?”

“No. Not unless you want your little lie to be caught”

Thor looked at him and scoffed “Please, I don’t care about a little lie. I do, however, care about a hooker in my …”

He broke off, pulling his lips inwards.

But the damage was done.

The hooker’s face was pale and tight in anger.

“Pull over”

“Listen, I didn’t …”

“I said, pull over!” 

 

Thor sighed and pulled over, stopping the car at a curb and pulling the handbrake.

The hooker fumbled with the lock a few times before he pushed it open and got out, slamming it shut so hard Thor winced.

He sighed and got out

“Wait”

The man didn’t stop, walking angrily back to where the cop was

“Hey, come on, I’m sorry”

The man still didn’t stop, striding away angrily.

Thor followed him “You’re going to get arrested, do you want that?”

The man stopped and Thor came up behind him, stopping a little distance away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that, I …”

He sighed “I’ll drop you off wherever you want, okay, just come back”

“Why?” he said, turning to Thor “So you can keep telling me how _dirty_ you think I am?”

“No, so I can…” Thor sighed and looked around.

He could see the lights of a squad car approaching. The hooker saw them too.

“Just come back” Thor said, brushing his fingers over the man’s jacket “before they see you”

Clearly conflicted, the hooker sighed “Loki”

Thor frowned “What?”

“My name is Loki”

Then he turned, grabbed Thor’s arm and led him back to the car still waiting for them both.  
***

Thor ignored the man beside him as they entered his home.

He was chatting away on his phone, clearly letting his … handler … know where he was.

Shoving the phone in his pocket, he walked in before Thor, looking around. He whistled, low and long,

Thor felt his lips turn into a snarl but he didn’t make a single noise and went to the kitchen to get himself some whisky.

He needed it.

“So, the famous Thor Odinson” Loki said, looking around then scoffed “I swear, if anyone ever told me _you_ would be taking me home, Herc, I would have punched them in the face.”

Thor looked at him and studied him as he studied his home, green eyes looking everywhere.

He wished he hadn’t made a mistake and gulped down his whisky.

When he lowered the glass, Loki was watching him from half lidded, black lined eyes.

“What?” Thor asked, frowning

“Nothing” Loki said, turning away “Just wondering how long you can hide the fact that you are disgusted by me”

Thor sighed “Loki …”

He waved it aside and turned to look around “Forget it. I should probably head back”

Thor frowned “Back? That officer might still…”

“Home, Hercules” Loki said over his shoulder “It may surprise you to know that I have one”

Thor rolled his eyes at him and watched him head to the door heels clacking against his marble floor.

Hercules, Thor scoffed.

Picked the wrong god, pal.

***

“Who’s Idunn?”

Thor jerked and did a comical double take when he saw Loki standing behind the couch he was currently sitting in.

“What the hell!?” Thor stood, facing Loki 

Loki looked up, politely confused, Thor’s invitation in his hands “And your Balder Odinson’s brother? The singer?”

Thor came around and snatched the invitation from him

“What the hell are you still doing here?” he rasped, glowering at Loki

Loki merely grinned “I got lost in the halls”

“But you remembered your way back?” Thor snarled

Loki grinned “Of course. I need my cash”

Thor blinked, stumped “I beg your pardon?”

“My money” Loki said, as though talking to an idiot. “I spent time with you, no? I need my earnings”

Thor blinked, stared at Loki “You have to be joking”

“Nope” Loki said, holding out a pale hand “Hundred dollars. You had me for an hour”

“I didn’t have you at all!” Thor snapped

Loki raised a brow “Oh? Well the papers will think differently”

“Papers?”

“Of course” Loki said, mock innocently “You’re famous, a dirty whore leaving your apartment will look…”

He  broke off as Thor grabbed his collar and yanked him close, his face angry.

“Are you trying to blackmail me?” Thor snarled

Loki smirked “Two hundred dollars. Just because you manhandled me”

Thor’s eyes narrowed “Do you have any idea about who I am?”

“Yes” Loki said, calm and aloof “Thor Odinson. Famous, Oscar winning director, two time divorcee, recently broke his engagement to the astrophysicist Jane Foster. Working on a new project with the infamous Tony Stark as his financier.”

Loki grinned “I know who you are. But do you? Do you know what a hooker can do to your reputation, Thor?”

Thor growled and a moment later, Loki was pinned against the wall, his face still smiling.

“You wouldn’t dare, no one will believe you”

“Are you sure?” Loki asked “Smaller scandals have destroyed careers, Thor”

Thor’s hand tightened around Loki’s too tight shirt collar 

“And all it will take is three hundred dollars”

“Three!?”

“Five” Loki smirked “Go ahead, keep talking”

There was, for a moment, pure bloodlust within Thor’s eyes and Loki grinned.

A second later, he was released and Thor stepped back, glaring at him

“You filthy bastard”

“A thousand dollars” Loki said, crossing arms, cocking his hip

Thor’s lips tightened and he fisted his hands.

Loki would probably welcome the hit.

“Fine”

Loki smiled sweetly at him.

He watched as Thor made his way to his bedroom.

His mouth turned down a few minutes later when Thor returned with a check.

“I said …”

“I know” Thor said “You want a thousand dollars, I’ll give you a thousand dollars”

Loki watched him carefully, resisting the urge to step back as Thor stood directly before him.

“But I would have you work for it”

Loki’s gaze narrowed at Thor

“You hurt me, and you will be in trouble”

Thor smirked at him

“Bedroom’s that way”

***

Loki huffed as he was pressed back against the door, his hands tightening on Thor’s clothes as the man leaned into him.

Without his heels, Loki was a few inches shorter and Thor looked down at him, holding him around the waist as he looked at his eyes, his sinister eyes, then at his mouth.

He lowered his head and hissed in irritation when Loki tipped his head away.

“I don’t kiss” Loki told him “Do whatever else you want, but do not kiss me”

“Oh?” Thor asked, his blood singing “Why not?”

“I don’t have to tell you” Loki snapped “So just get on with it, or let me go”

Thor raised a brow and lowered his head again.

Loki kept his head turned and blinked when his lips landed on his cheek, kissing him once before Thor pulled away.

Loki looked at him, hair and clothes ruffled, utterly confused.

“What the hell?”

Thor smiled and walked over to the bedside table and picked up his phone.

“I’m not gay” Thor told him as he went through a few messages “And I will not sleep with you”

Loki frowned “Then what the hell do you have me hanging around here, for?”

“A thousand dollars” Thor said, frowning at his phone “Or did you forget?”

“I didn’t forget” Loki said “It’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Thor hummed and gave him a mockingly confused glance “Is it?”

Loki slit his gaze “What are you playing at, Odinson?”

Thor looked at him, the inspiration of an inspiration of an idea was dawning on him and it had ignited when he saw Loki pressed to the door before him.

Thor was not gay.

His family was not a fan of that particular issue, and if Thor would come up doing what his father and mother disliked with a passion they would keep off his back about Jane and let him come to the wedding and leave it with his dignity intact.

And the fact that Loki was a right, jumped up little shit would only work in his favor and possibly get him kicked out.

“What do you think of weddings?”

Loki blinked “Weddings? What about them?”

“You accompany me to a wedding, three days, max” Thor said “And I will give you not one, but ten thousand dollars.”

Loki stared at him, reasonably thinking him mad.

His green, heavily lined eyes blinked a few times before he frowned.

“You think this is a joke?” he asked 

“Not at all” Thor smiled.

He turned away from Loki and went to where he had placed his checkbook.

“Here”

He signed a blank check and held it out to Loki, written in his name.

Loki looked at it, his eyes focused on Thor’s spiky signature.

On a blank check.

“This” Thor said “Will be yours. Ten thousand dollars if you spent the weekend with me at my brother’s wedding. No questions asked”

Loki looked from the check to Thor’s face.

“And I won’t touch you” Thor said “Believe it or not, you are not my type.”

Loki still didn’t speak and Thor walked closer.

“Three days” Thor dangled the check before him “For then thousand dollars. Sounds like one of my movies, doesn’t it?”

Loki lifted his gaze to Thor’s and Thor smirked.

“Tell me by Friday” Thor said “After that, I head to the wedding, no looking back”

He pulled the check away, then took out his wallet, pulled out five hundred dollars and held them out to Loki.

“The rest when you come and give me your decision on Friday, get it?”

Loki reached out and took the money, instantly pocketing it.

He had learned to take whatever he could before bargaining for more.

But for the moment he remained silent.

He looked at Thor, at the man that was smiling at him now, all previous irritation gone now that he had taken control from Loki.

“See yourself out” Thor said, then stopped “No, let _me_ show you out, I’d rather you not touch anything.”

And there, just like that, he made Loki want to punch him again.  
***

Loki sighed and huffed as he reached the alley that would lead him to his house.

It was dark, way past the time he should have been home, but he’d called so he hoped there was little disappointment there.

The apartment was not the best, but it was better than what it had been before he moved in and with the money Thor had given him, Loki could see a brighter future, at the very least good groceries for a few months.

He walked into the dark alley and stopped before the fire escape he used as an exit and entrance to his home.

Slipping off his heels, Loki winced a little before he held them in one hand and started to climb up.

His house was on the third floor and by the time Loki came to crouch by the window he used as a front door, he was panting a little.

Smiling when he saw the window closed, as he had instructed, Loki reached out and knocked on it three times.

Then he sat back and waited, smiling when he saw a small boy run over.

He had black hair and green eyes, just like him and he gave an excited squeal before running over to open the window.

 

“Daddy!”

“My baby!” Loki laughed, throwing his heels in first then climbing in after, hugging his child to his chest and lifting him up, spinning him around and making him squeal.

“Daddy, no!” the boy howled in laughter, then louder, when Loki turned and fell on the soft couch behind him, his son on his stomach.

Loki looked up at his little angel and smiled.

“How was your day?”

Narfi grinned “It was awesome!”

“Awesome?” Loki laughed “Where did you learn that, my Angel?”

Narfi giggled “I’m six! I know words!”

Loki burst out laughing and hugged his child, then pulled back and kissed his head.

“You hungry?”

“Yes!” Narfi said, slapping his hands on his chest “What you making?”

“Let’s see”

Loki gently nudged Narfi off and stood.

He set his son on the floor and then reached over, pulled the window down and shut the drapes.

Then he walked, barefoot, to their small kitchen.

He opened the fridge and looked inside.

There were a few left overs, Loki didn’t know how old they were so he wasn’t about to give Narfi that.

Loki hummed, closed the door to the fridge and straightened to go the cabinets, looking into them.

There were two minute noodles but Loki didn’t want to give his son those. Narfi would eat it without complaint, but Loki couldn’t do that to him.

“Well?”

Loki looked over his shoulder, his heart clenching when he saw the six year old, beaming at him.

Loki closed the cabinet “Let’s go shopping”

“Yeah!”

Narfi jumped off the table and ran to his bedroom, no doubt looking for his shoes.

Loki had thought about using the money Thor had given him for rent. But at the moment he wanted to spend it all on his son.

So he smiled when Narfi returned and he told him to wait while he put on his own shoes.

Narfi did as he was asked, rocking back and forth on his feet when there was a knock on the window.

Narfi tensed and a moment later, Loki arrived.

The man stilled.

Shit

He had completely forgotten.

Svadilfari was a regular client of his. He came over every other day and, in his excitement, Loki had forgotten.

“Narfi…” Loki said

 

“I’ll go to my room” the boy piped up.

Loki felt like his heart was breaking when he saw his child move to his bedroom.

Loki _hated_ taking clients in his apartment, but he couldn’t afford a baby sitter and he didn’t trust anyone to take care of his baby properly.

And Svadilfari didn’t want his wife finding out about them.

Another knock made Loki look up and Svadilfari gave him a look.

The man was a creature of habit and if Loki liked the money he paid, he would humor him.

So he nodded and moved forward to let him in.

Loki pushed the window open and Svad climbed in.

Svad huffed “About time. Damn, I wish you would use the front door like everyone else”

Loki gave him a soft smile “Go wait in the bedroom, I’ll be right there”

Svad smiled “Of course”

He trudged over to the bedroom.

Loki’s room was farther away from Narfi’s; he didn’t want even a small chance of his child knowing any more than he already did.

As Svad went in, Loki walked to Narfi.

The child, bless him, was lying on his stomach, reading through a book.

He looked at Loki and grinned.

“Hello, Daddy”

“Hey” Loki sat on the bed, looked at the book “What are you reading?”

“The Frog Prince” he said, then made a face “She kisses a frog”

Loki smiled “Okay. You read on, Daddy will be right back”

“Okay”

Loki kissed his head, then pulled his old Walkman over. He placed the headphones on his child’s head and turned his music on.

Then he stood, turned and left, closing the door behind him.

When he opened the door to his room, Svad was nude to the waist and he beamed at him.

“Heels” Svad ordered “Those black ones that go up to your thigh”

Loki nodded

“And I want you to wear the gag tonight”

Loki closed his eyes to stop tears from seeping through and went to where he had his clothes, taking off the ones he wore so he could satisfy his client.

And a few moments later, Loki was on the bed, the gag muffling his pain and pleasure filled noises as Svad rut into him, kissing each part of skin he could, biting him and marking him, being as rough as he wanted because at the end of the day…

…this was what he was paying for.

***

Afterwards, Loki lay in his bed, alone.

Svad had long since left, four hundred dollars placed on the bedside table for him and a hundred for Narfi.

Svad was generous like that, he’d taken care of Narfi more than once when Loki needed it, so Loki indulged his perverse pleasures.

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, and Loki hissed when he shifted a little and the pain in his back and thighs flared up. His face was tear stained and he blamed it on Svad’s treatment.

He was wrong.  
Loki heard his son moving about and quickly wiped his eyes before forcing himself to get up and go to the closet where he put on a robe before sneaking into the shower and taking a quick hot, harsh shower, and returned ten minutes later, looking fresh.

“Daddy!” Narfi raised his hand from the couch he was coloring at “Let’s go”

Loki smiled at him, picked him up and kissed his cheek before he spun him around again and decided to take him out to dinner.

Which turned out to be at McDonald's.

Loki sat on a plastic chair gingerly, looking at the way his beautiful son played in the play place, laughing, screaming, jumping from here to there.

 

His food had been finished and Loki picked at what was left, slurping the last of his drink before he stood.

It was late now, much later than he allowed his son to stay awake, even on weekends.

He raised a hand and his boy saw, rushing over immediately.

“Time to go?”

“You got it, Tiger”

Narfi smiled and held Loki’s coat tightly as he walked out of the eatery.

It was chilly at the moment, the wind picked up, so he lifted Narfi into his arms and carried him home.

It turned out to be a good thing because the boy fell asleep and didn’t wake even as Loki put him to bed.

He kissed his little miracle on the head, turned off the lights then locked his home and went back to his room.

He changed the sheets before he got into his own bed, reading a book he had grown fond of.

The money he made today was safely tucked into a drawer and after an hour, when the clock struck twelve, Loki closed the book and turned off his own lamp, getting under the covers to sleep.

By one in the morning, a small figure moved from his room to Loki’s and slept, curled up against his father until the next day would come.

***

One of the charms of being a director, was that you literally had the final say in everything.

Everyone, from actors to screen writers to producers wanted him and Thor reveled in it. His brilliance was something that was rare and as he read through a script tonight, his brain travelled to what had happened to him last night and started to make connections between his meeting with Loki and that of the protagonist with the whore in this story.

After having a look, Thor began to edit the script, making the character more like Loki, even going so far as to include a few of Loki’s frustrating lines in it.

It was going to be a slap in Loki’s face, if nothing else.

Thor smirked a little as he read on.

The script wasn’t the best, but with a few tweaks Thor could make it worth something.

He was humming, his legs on the coffee table before him, the cap of the pen in his mouth as he filled the page with line after angry line, when he heard the bell ring.

Thor closed his eyes a moment and sighed before getting up.

If it was another crazy fan, Thor was going to call the cops.

God knew he had enough of those to last him a life time.

Thor pulled his feet off the table and put the script aside before he walked to the door, pulling the cap from between his lips and playing with it with his fingers as he went to open the door.

He gawked when he saw Loki standing there.

“You!”

Loki gave him a prize winning grin “You remembered!”

Thor spluttered as the prostitute pushed him inside and closed the door.

Loki walked down the hall and into the building.

He whistled “It looks even better than last night”

“What the hell” Thor said, breaking out of his shocked stupor “Are you doing here?”

Loki turned to him and smiled.

He was dressed normally, no one could guess he was hooker. There was no makeup, no heels, he looked _normal_ and, Thor realized, still attractive.

He was a blend of male and female and Thor felt an odd tug in his nether regions when he saw Loki’s long endless legs.

He cleared his throat and looked at him.

“Well?”

Loki smirked “I accept.”

Thor blinked “Eh?”

“Your offer” he said “To that wedding. I accept. But we set ground rules.”

“Fine” Thor said “No coming over unannounced to each other’s houses!”

Loki raised a brow at him and smiled “You don’t know where I live, Thor”

Thor scoffed “A squalid little studio apartment with no hot water and bread for food?”

Loki stilled, then glared “You’re a right bastard, you know that”

“Of course I do” Thor said “But that is not why you are here. Bastard or not, you want that ten thou, and you ain’t getting it unless you start paying serious attention to what I say. Got it?”

Loki’s mouth set into a firm line but he nodded.

“Good”

Thor moved to the door “Get out. I have a meeting here in a moment and I don’t need you hanging around when they come over. Come over tomorrow, I’ll give you a time.”

Loki was _fuming_ he really wanted to punch Thor, his hands were itching for it. But he forced himself to calm.

He turned, without a word and walked to the door. But he stopped and turned to Thor and had the satisfaction of seeing the blonde flinch.

“My money” Loki said “You told me you would give me the rest”

“Ah, yes”

Thor turned and headed back to his apartment.

His very expensive apartment, and went to his bedroom once more.

Loki stood where he was, waiting for it, and pasted a smile on his face when Thor returned.

He held out the money for Loki and then sighed.

“Let’s make it at another place” he said “How about we meet at a park or something”

“Don’t want me dirtying your apartment?” Loki sneered

Thor smirked “If that makes you feel better, sure”

Loki’s expression darkened “I didn’t choose this, you know. I wasn’t born with a silver spoon in my mouth, with a daddy that bought whatever crap I wanted and a mommy that took care of me my entire life. I do what I can to survive and if you don’t respect _me_ respect that”

Thor lowered his gaze but he kept his mouth shut.

“Meet me at my spot” Loki shoved the money in his pocket “same time”

He strode out of the door and Thor watched, feeling something akin to guilt curl unpleasantly in his stomach.

It was odd because Thor Odinson didn’t feel guilty.

He shook his head and closed the door, not even watching Loki leave.

***

Narfi was at school now and Loki was glad of it.

Svad had called him half an hour ago, and by the tone of his voice, Loki knew he was about to be paid very well.

And that this was going to hurt like hell.

Svad was angry today, possibly had another fight with his boss or wife, and had called Loki to let him know he wanted one of his more twisted fantasies tonight.

Loki didn’t question him, he prepared.

When Svad had started with him, he had bought Loki a vibrator.

He had said, in quiet tones that sometimes he wanted to be ‘bad’ and he wanted to ‘hurt’, ‘scare’ and ‘dominate’. If Loki doesn’t agree, Svad will back off, if he does, he will pay him very well.

And he did.

He had only one or two sessions like that, this was going to be a third.  

Loki didn’t judge him, he had no right to, but he spent a good while lubricating himself and using the vibrator to loosen himself and now walked with a slight limp and half a mind to tell Svad to have a regular session.

But he didn’t.

He forced himself to remain calm.

These sessions were not something Loki enjoyed, but Svad did and Loki needed his money so he kept his mouth shut. 

But that didn’t change the fact that his heart thumped loudly every time he heard a noise or he flinched when a pigeon landed on his window and he thought it was Svad.

He laughed at himself and sat on his couch, readying himself for this twisted role play.

Svad, for all his grace as a doctor and loving husband, was rather fond of a particular fantasy where he was monster that would ravage the beautiful Loki.

And it was very convincing.

Loki hadn’t been acting the first two times but Svad had been gentle when actually ‘doing the deed’. It was the part before it that scared Loki.

Loki jumped when the knock sounded on the door and turned to look, his chest constricting.

He forced himself to calm and stood, going to open the window.

Svad didn’t greet him, but he held out two thousand dollars, right there, for Loki to take.

Loki took them, turned and went to his room to put them away.

Or so he tried.

A loud shrill gasp escaped him when Svad’s hand fisted in his hair and dragged him back.

“What do you think you are doing?” Svad rasped in his ear, his hand tightening painfully in Loki’s hair.

Loki whimpered, tears in his eyes. He didn’t speak. He didn’t have to, not unless Svad ordered him to.

“You think I will take you sleeping around, you dirty whore?” Svad snarled, shaking Loki viciously 

“Answer me!”

Loki closed his eyes, his hands going to where Svad was pulling his hair out.

Svad had given him a safe word, one he would say and he would stop but Loki hadn’t used it yet and he cried out when Svad hurled him to the floor, hitting it with a hard smack.

He looked up at him, his expression cautious, fearful.

“You’re mine” Svad hissed, pulling his tie off “And I don’t care what I have to do to make you realize it!”

A moment later, he was on Loki and Loki thrashed underneath him.

This part was easy, all Loki had to do was _not_ restrain himself from thrashing like he wanted to whenever he was with a client.

And Svad held him down, pinned him to the floor and Loki wept, crying openly now.

Svad snarled and flipped him on his stomach, his hand holding his slim wrists behind his back.

“Now scream, bitch”

He yanked Loki’s trousers down and Loki whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, tears falling down.

Svad pushed in and both of them moaned.

This was something Loki never understood.

Svad was, by all means, a monster, but this, the way he made Loki feel was unbelievable and he moaned, loudly, gasping and asking for more.

By the end, Loki was screaming in pleasure and Svad gave it to him over and over again.

Three times Svad used him, three times Loki loved it.

And afterwards, he lay under the larger man, panting.

Svad was kissing his nape, his hair and Loki was enjoying it.

So when Svad suddenly tensed, grabbed Loki and lifted him into his arms, ignoring the shout he gave before all but diving into the bedroom, Loki was stunned.

Svad slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, looking at the slender man in his arms.

“Narfi” he panted “He’s home”

Loki paled in horror and kicked, getting out of Svad’s grasp so they could right their clothes.

Loki couldn’t believe it.

This didn’t just happen.

Svad had acted … well… so nobly that he didn’t know what to say.

It had been on instinct and once done, Loki looked at him, confused.

He couldn’t help but think about what Thor would have done.

Svad smiled.

“You okay?”

Loki nodded jerkily “Yes”

“Good”

Svad pushed off the door “Now let me buy you groceries. I’m sure there are a few things I said that were not right and I need to apologize”

“Svad…” Loki began to refuse.

He wasn’t a beggar

“No” Svad held up a hand “For me, please. It will make me feel better because you didn’t deserve what I said.”

The knock on the window sounded and Loki stared at Svad, feeling something heavy in his heart.

“Svad” he whispered “I’m a prostitute”

Svad frowned “No”

He reached over and gently tipped Loki’s head to his.

“You’re a man” he kissed Loki softly on the mouth “And a father”

He kissed him again

“And a fighter”

For some reason, Svad always brought out this, stupid sentimental side in him and Loki hated him for it.

But a moment later, Svad smiled and Loki looked at his feet.

He nodded once and Svad pulled back.

Loki moved, heading out of his bedroom door to let his baby inside.

Narfi squealed and threw himself at Loki, hugging and kissing his father like there was no tomorrow.

And Loki reveled in it.

***

Loki, well shopped and fucked, stood at his spot once more, flipping through his phone.

Thor was due to arrive in a few minutes and Loki wanted this meeting to be done and over with. He had a  somewhat nice day today, Svad was a gentleman and spent so much money on both him and Narfi that Loki had insisted on a quickie in a bathroom stall while Narfi played in a food court in the small McDonalds at the large mall they shopped at.

Svad had not been to keen, but Loki told him he needed it, went so far as to beg him – subtly of course - until he agreed.

Then he had come out, fixing his hair and clothes while Svad tried to get over the mind blowing sex Loki had just given him.

After, he had gone back home, filled his cupboards and then called Svad, giving him a small, and rather shy, thank you.

The man had laughed, waved it off and then told him to take a few days easy.

And then, to his shock, he had asked Loki to dinner.

Loki had denied, of course, very sweetly and cautiously.

He didn’t want to date Svad; the man was married, and he didn’t want to lose the one regular client he had.

Thankfully, Svad hadn’t pushed and left Loki to his own devices.

Which turned out to be a lovely woman Loki had pleasured for three hours and been given a hundred dollars for before he was tossed out on the street with a threat of keeping his dirty mouth shut or else.

That had ruined the day for him and put him in a mood.

He leaned back against the wall, make up and shoes in place before he put the phone into his pocket.

He saw another hooker moving by and saw an expensive car cross the street but he remained where he was.

Until his phone rang.

Loki dug it out frantically, freezing when he saw the number.

He had bought Narfi a simple phone, one he used to call Loki or the other way around.

Loki picked it up before the first ring died “Baby?”

“Daddy” Narfi groaned “I feel bad”

Loki paled “Okay, okay darling, I’ll be right there”

Loki looked up.

Thor’s car was nowhere in sight and he damned it to hell, turning and running to his apartment.

He twisted his foot twice and threw his shoes off before picking them up when he reached the fire escape, climbing up to his baby.

Narfi had left the window open and Loki jumped inside.

“Narfi!” he called, looking around “Baby, where are you?!”

“Daddy…”

The groan came from the bathroom and Loki lunged forward. He stopped at the doorjamb when he saw Narfi in the middle of the bathroom, clearly having had thrown up in the toilet.

“Oh God…”

Loki ran forward, fell on his knees by him and rested a hand on his son’s forehead.

He was burning up.

“Shit”

Loki picked his son up and walked to his bedroom.

He pulled the drawer open, pulling out his saved money and headed to put on a pair of slippers.

He headed down the fire escape and ran to the where he could hail a cab.

“Hey!” he shouted, raising a hand for one “Stop!”

The cabs went past and Loki was ignored.

He looked this way and that, whistled, shouted but all he got was the attention of a few people that stared and walked off.

“Shit”

Loki reached in for his phone to dial 911 when he heard a horn honk.

“Loki!”

Loki’s head spun around and he gaped when he saw a large, expensive Audi.

“Thor!”

Loki ran forward  and all but fell against the car.

“Please” he begged “He needs a hospital, I can’t get a cab”

Thor didn’t waste a moment, he opened the door and Loki got in, holding Narfi to his chest and closing the door.

Thor gave him one look and drove off, heading to the nearest good reputed hospital.

The child in Loki’s arms was groaning and Loki cooed at him, brushing his hair back, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay” Loki whispered “It’s okay, baby, I’m right here”

Thor looked at him

“Brother?”

Loki looked at him, his expression closed up.

“Son” he said softly

Thor was surprised, but he didn’t comment and drove him to the hospital faster.

***

“Stomach flu” 

Loki huffed in relief and fell back into the seat. A moment later, he realized a stomach flu was _bad_ and the medicines were going to be expensive.

He sighed and leaned forward, his face in his hands.

Oh this was perfect!

He looked at the doctor “What … what caused it?”

“Could be anything” the doctor said “Does he go to school?”

“Yes” Loki said “why?”

“Well, it’s possible he caught something from there, its spreading around these days”

Again, Loki sighed.

The doctor looked him up and down. There was no doubt as to what this man’s profession was, but the doctor remained professional.

“I’ll give you some medicines” he wrote down a prescription “Have him take these thrice daily, and I will limit his food intake to soft foods his stomach can digest easily enough.”

He tore the paper off and handed it to Loki.

“And if nothing changes, you can call the number on the top and I’ll give you more tips”

Loki nodded gratefully “Thank you”

He stood and the doctor smiled “No problem … just uh…”

Loki stopped at the door as he was going out.

The doctor looked him up and down.

“How much for a night?”

Loki felt himself grow cold.

He longed to scream and hit the doctor, but that would accomplish nothing. So he sighed.

Narfi was sick, he needed money.

 

“Two hundred for a night” he said softly, looking at the floor “anything extra costs fifty dollars more”

The doctor smiled and nodded “And where do I meet you?”

“Sunset boulevard, of course” Loki said “Behind Al’s Diner”

The doctor nodded “See you then”

Loki forced himself to give the man a small smile and walked off. He closed the door behind him and didn’t look up when Thor stood before him.

Narfi was a small bundle in blankets in the man’s arms and it was clear he was sleeping.

Thor frowned at Loki’s face “Everything okay? What did the doctor say?”

Loki scoffed “Asked me how much I took for a night”

Thor stared, especially when Loki looked up and Thor saw tears in his eyes.

He didn’t think Loki could do that.

“Oh, shit, Loki…”

“Just…” Loki reached out and took his bundle from Thor, lifting him into his arms “Thanks for the drive over”

He walked to where he would get the medicine.

“Hey, wait” Thor ran after him

Loki didn’t stop, he kept on going and pushed the prescription through to a woman who was going to give him his things.

“Loki, wait”

 

“Leave, Thor” Loki said when Thor stopped beside him “We had a deal, unfortunately it didn’t work out, I’m sorry. Thank you for the ride over, but I don’t need anything else, good bye”

Thor stared at him, then at the pile of meds the woman handed over.

“One hundred dollars, please” she smiled

Loki nodded to her and balanced Narfi into his arms.

A moment later, Thor placed the money on the counter and took the medicines.

 

“Hey!” Loki squawked, glaring “what are you doing?”

“Paying” Thor said “For your time”

Loki glared at him as he walked off and he had no choice but to follow, balancing his boy on his torso.

“Thor!” he barked as they entered the parking lot “Thor, stop. Those are mine!”

“Well” Thor smiled over his shoulder “I don’t recall you paying for these, so technically, they are mine”

Loki felt an urge to bite him 

“She took the prescription, Thor, I can’t get more unless the doctor tells me!”

“I know” Thor opened the passenger door of his car “Then get in”

Loki glared at him, but Narfi shifted and whimpered and Loki had no choice.

Without a word, he slipped into Thor’s car again and tried to ignore the shit eating grin on the man’s face.

***

Loki kissed Narfi on the forehead and shushed him as he whined in his sleep.

The doctor had given him a sedating medicine and he had been given an IV so he was going to sleep all night. It might be fitful, but he would be with Loki so that was alright.

He pulled the sheets higher, placed a bucket by the bedside in case he needed to throw up again and pulled away, rubbing his son’s back to make him sleep deeper before he straightened and headed outside, leaving the door open.

He went down the hall and his mouth turned down when he saw Thor sitting on his couch, going through one of Narfi’s school books.

Loki did _not_ appreciate unwanted company in his home.

He walked over, unusually loud, making Thor look up.

The blonde gave him a small smile “How is he?”

“He’s fine” Loki said, placing his hands on his hips “Now what do you want? The deal’s off, why are you here?”

Thor blinked “Why is the deal off?”

Loki gaped “Are you stupid? I have a sick child, Thor, I can’t leave”

“Leave him at my place” Thor said “I’ll hire a nurse…”

“No” Loki said, turning away “No. I am not. The deal is off, I cannot go”

“How about twelve thousand?”

“Thor!” Loki snapped at him “Narfi is sick! I am a single parent, I cannot go! Find some other desperate hooker to take with you”

“Yeah, I would” Thor said “But none of them hold a candle to you. You are the most infuriating man I have ever met, you’ll drive anyone away.”

Loki longed to hurt him.

“Thor” he said, sighing “No. Now please give me the medicine and leave”

Thor looked at him, not believing that his plan was over.

And not wanting to give up on it either.

“How long did the doctor say he will take to get better?”

Loki frowned, but when Thor produced the medicine, he sighed.

“Three days”

“Okay” Thor said “Bring him with us”

Loki stared at him.

“You are absolutely insane” Loki said “He is _never_ coming near _anything_ I do for a living. I am trying to keep it away from him, Thor, not push him into it!”

“For how long?” Thor asked “another five years? He’s going to figure it out, Loki”

“Be quiet!” Loki rasped “Stop talking and get out!”

Thor didn’t give up “If you come with me, you won’t have to worry about that, I am offering you a new life! One where Narfi has a father that keeps his clothes on for a job”

Loki hissed in his rage.

He _hated_ Thor, he despised him!

“Leave” Loki said “Before I mess that pretty face of yours up”

They heard a pained groan from the room and Narfi retched.

Loki forgot everything and ran forward, banging the door open and falling on his knees beside the bed as the boy threw up in the bucket.

“Oh, baby” Loki whimpered, rubbing his child’s back.

Narfi gave a pained whine and Loki wiped his mouth before he snuggled against him, climbing on the bed and holding his son close as he rocked him.

Thor watched from the door and felt something clench in his stomach.

“Loki?” he asked, looking at the ceiling “Is that asbestos?”

Loki frowned, looked at him, then to where Thor was looking at.

Strange white stuff fell from the ceiling of his boy’s room and both men followed the path it took.

Both of them paled in horror when they saw the particles fall and vanish into a large jug of water Narfi drank from every night.

“Loki” Thor said “This is not the stomach flu”

Loki looked sick, his skin had turned grey.

He had been poisoning his own child.

“Oh God…” Loki whimpered, holding Narfi closer “Oh God…”

“Hey, hey”

Thor moved in and stood by him, placing a hand on his shoulder “It’s okay… it’s okay we’ll take him to a friend of mine, he will take care of him, alright?”

Loki wasn’t listening. His gaze was fixed on the jug and he felt like dying at the moment.

He needed a new apartment.

There was no way in hell he was staying in this one, not anymore.

But he didn’t have enough and after seeing this he didn’t want to stay here another moment.

But he needed money.

And the only way that was happening…

Loki looked at Thor and realized that sometimes, fate decides where it wants them to go


	2. Chapter 2

Thor’s doctor was discreet and he didn’t ask Loki how much he would take for a night.

He simply checked Narfi over and sighed.

“It’s not bad” he said, pulling out his prescription “But it’s not good, either. This could have gone badly very quickly.”

Loki sat before the doctor at his desk, his hands clenched on his chair. Thor stood behind him while Narfi slept on the small examination bed.

“I will give you these” the doctor wrote down a few medicines on his pad “They will undo what the asbestos has done and the others will give him his energy back. He will be fine in a few days, but expect him to throw up a little tomorrow. His body will get it out of him, so you shouldn’t be alarmed. Give him a lot of sugar, salts and water. Soft drinks work well enough for that.”

“How long?” Thor asked

The doctor smiled “Three days, maybe four. I guarantee he will be up and about by Thursday”

Thor smirked and Loki tensed.

“But I would advise you to change your current living arrangement as soon as you can” he said “We were lucky this time, next time, we might now be so”

Loki nodded “I’m working on that”

“Meanwhile I would suggest you check into a hotel or something” the man said “It’s better than … better than most houses”

Loki hummed and Thor nodded.

“He can stay with me, Bruce”

Bruce nodded “As you wish”

Loki remained silent, mainly because he was looking at his son, but Thor knew, from the smallest twitch of his fingers, that he didn’t like this one bit.

And Thor smiled.

***

Thor had that grin on his face and Loki still wanted to punch him.

He really did.

But at the moment, his boy needed him and if he lunged at Thor and yanked his hair out like he wanted to, it would dislodge the boy hanging on to him as he sat on the couch in Thor’s guest room – one of his many guest rooms.

When coming from the doctors, Loki had thanked him and told him he wanted to look for a hotel he could afford. Thor offered to help, Loki turned it out and Thor said he will not find a good enough hotel, that was the truth. So either he lets Thor pay for a room, which would get them both unwanted attention, or Loki could stay at his place.

Loki made to deny, but the wiggling boy in his tired arms shifted and moaned, hiding his face into his father’s neck and gripping his shirt.

He’d called to Loki and said he wanted to sleep.

Loki looked heartbroken and Thor had taken the initiative and brought them here, to his place where Loki now sat, holding his child to him as he sat on a comfortable couch.

Thor sat on the bed before him, very proud of himself.

There was silence and other than Narfi’s hand clenching and unclenching in the shoulder of Loki’s shirt, there was little to no movement.

It remained this way for a while Loki with his elbow on the arm of the couch, nibbling on the end of his thumb, his other arm around his child, while Thor watched, before the blonde cleared his throat.

Loki turned to look at him.

“Um…” Thor whispered “Where’s his mother?”

Loki gave him a dry glare “Are we bonding now?”

Thor smirked “Well, I am letting you stay here, rent free, so…”

“I’m more than willing to leave, Hercules” Loki said, smiling when Thor’s lips tightened at the name “But you know as well as I that it can’t happen until tomorrow”

Thor hummed “I do. Which means I have to be nice to you. Because you are a guest”

“Guest?” Loki scoffed “Look at me, Thor, is a pros…”

“That” Thor cut in “Is what you do, not who you are.”

Loki blinked at him in surprise.

“What you are is an infuriating little bastard that I want to hurl out of the nearest window”

Loki felt his lips twitch “Our feelings are mutual, then”

“Seems so” Thor shrugged

Loki gave him a soft smile and then they went silent.

Narfi shifted against Loki.

“Daddy…” he groaned “I want bed…”

Loki shushed him, rocking him a little “Okay, baby, okay”

Thor got up and pulled the sheets down for them and Loki placed Narfi under them before he sat down on his knees before him and started to brush his hair back.

Thor watched before he frowned as he realized something.

“Loki?” he whispered

“Hmm?” Loki looked up at him, not halting the gentle brushing

“Have you eaten anything?”

Loki smirked “I had a rough night, Thor, food was the last thing on my mind”

Thor stared “Shit”

Loki smirked and went back to his boy.

“You like Chinese?” Thor asked

“I loathe it”

“Mexican?”

Loki thought about it “No”

“Then what do you want?” Thor asked

“Not your pity” Loki said simply.

Thor blinked “Loki, this is not pity. This is common courtesy. You have been through hell and back, the least I can do is make sure you actually eat something, because bastard or not, you need it”

Loki looked up at him and sighed “Fine. Thank you, Thor. Please order whatever makes you happy”

Thor didn’t appreciate the sarcasm at the end, but he nodded, letting Loki have this win.

He turned and headed out, ordering them both pizza and moving around until it arrived.

Loki remained with Narfi and Thor gently pushed the door open to see Loki curled up on the bed, head levered up by his arm as he lay beside his child, softly humming to him.

Narfi was fast asleep and when Loki looked up, Thor gestured to the kitchen.

Loki nodded and Thor turned, going to set plates on the table and set down glasses.

Loki trudged out, barefoot, leaving the door to the bedroom slightly ajar.

He was tense, rightly so, and Thor gave him a small smile.

“How’s the champ doing?”

“Well enough” Loki walked over to wash his hands in the kitchen sink before drying them and coming to sit on the table.

Thor sat opposite him and opened the box.

The smell of well cooked pizza rose through and Loki wanted to jump into it.

He almost did, but then Thor did something that pissed him off.

He picked Loki’s plate up and set a slice in it himself before placing it before him.

Loki slit his gaze.

“Thor, I am not dirty” he rasped “Stop acting like I am some sort of disease!”

Thor stared at him “Huh?”  
Loki grit his teeth “You! Not letting me touch the pizza, not letting me touch anything like I am some sort of …”

“Hey” Thor cut in softly “Calm down. I gave that to you because I was afraid you would reach for that bigger slice. I wanted that”

Loki blinked, frowned, and looked at the pizza and sure enough, there was a slice as big as Thor’s stupid head – or it seemed that way.

Loki felt his face heat up and sat back.

Thor leaned back as well.

“And I want to apologize for that” he said “How I acted. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve it”

Loki hummed and picked up his pizza, “Do I get an award? For getting an apology out of you?”

Thor smirked “Nah, but you do come close to it”

“Ah” Loki said “Well, I have that, at least”

The tension slowly vanished and both of them relaxed.

They managed to finish the entire thing and sat sipping their drinks before Loki placed his glass down.

“A client”

Thor blinked at him “What?”

“His mother” Loki nodded to the door “She was a client of mine. An older lady, we both thought she was past the age to bear children.”

Thor’s eyebrows lifted.  
“She was …” Loki thought about it “fifty, I think. I was twenty one. I had just started on the streets when I met her so I was eager enough to please her. Anyway, she was a regular for six months before we realized we were about to become parents”

Thor stared

“She gave me a lot of money” Loki scoffed “And a lot more threats…”

“Jesus…”

Loki smirked “Anyway, she went AWOL for a little while, then called me out of the blue to meet up at her place, which I did.”

Loki licked his lips “I had assumed she got rid of it…of Narfi. But she didn’t. She called me over, handed me a thousand dollars and my son and told me to hit the streets”

Thor shook his head “Christ, Loki”

Loki shrugged “I did okay. I got a deposit on a small apartment and slowly started to fix it. Business was good”

He laughed “You have no idea how many men get off on the idea that they are shagging a nineteen year old.”

Thor didn’t speak.

“I had a few good years” Loki said, picking his drink up “But …it’s always unstable. I mean I’m one of the very lucky ones, but we have seen more than one harsh winter”

Thor looked at his own drink and picked it up, mimicking Loki.

Silence fell a moment before Thor spoke again.

“How …” he broke off “When …when did you…”

“Start?” Loki asked, eyebrow raised “when I was twenty, I guess.”

Thor’s mouth tightened.

“My father was never around and my mother died when I was nineteen” Loki said “Or she ran off with someone, I am not exactly sure. Anyway, I stole a little, worked as a waiter, until this large man walked up to me and told me I would make a lot for my looks.”

He put his drink down and looked at Thor.

“It became easy after that”

Thor felt uneasy. Loki talked about it so casually, there was cruelty in it.

“Anyway” Loki smiled “Enough about me. What about you? And this whole wedding you are planning on taking me to?”

Thor smirked “Changed your mind?”

Loki grimaced “Circumstances are not exactly in my favor. I have swallowed pride a few times”

Then he grinned “Among other things”

Thor choked on his drink and Loki smiled because that had been better than the punch he’d wanted.

Because Thor was punching himself in the chest to get the drink out of his lungs and Loki could watch that all day.

“Well” Thor gasped after he got his voice and composure back “If Narfi gets better. I would really like to have the two of you tag along, for the simple reason…”

He held up a hand as Loki opened his mouth to speak.

“For the simple reason that” Thor said “And don’t take this the wrong way…”

“A child will make things worse?” Loki asked dryly.

“Your words, not mine” Thor pointed out.

Loki sighed and hung his head and Thor waited.

Loki clenched and unclenched his hands.

“And you don’t even have to behave” Thor said “All you have to do is be yourself and my family will disown me or something”

Loki looked up at him “Thor, why are you so eager to push them away?”

“Because …”

“They nag you?” Loki asked “They want you to be happy, find someone to live with, spend the rest of your life with? Have a few beautiful babies, have your own family?”

Thor blinked

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing, Thor” Loki said softly

“Loki, you don’t know what…”

“You’re right” Loki said “I don’t. I don’t know what it’s like to have a family that worries about my future, or if I even have one”

Thor remained silent.

“I’m a whore, Thor” he said “I have no future. I have a son that loves me now, but sooner or later he will leave me and I will have no one. I have accepted that. I know that is how things will end. So believe me when I tell you that you don’t have it as bad as you think you do”

Thor sighed “Listen, I’m not saying my problems are bigger than yours, but they are my problems. And I need your help to fix them, no matter how small they are. And I’m willing to pay”

“More than willing” Loki muttered

Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair “So what do you want me to do, if I agree?”

Thor almost hugged him.

But he didn’t.

Because Loki might bite him.

So he sat where he was.

“Well” he said “if you don’t mind…”

“I don’t” Loki said “Now get on with it”

“Perhaps clothing that doesn’t make you look like a drug addicted teenager”

Loki blinked

And Thor couldn’t help but laugh at him.

***  
It was the next morning that things turned – strange – for Thor.

He was sitting at his desk, working, while Loki was in the shower.

Narfi was still asleep and Loki had thought it better to take a bath and change into the clothes he had brought with him before he tended to his child.

Thor didn’t know how long the man would take, and at the moment, he didn’t care.

He was scribbling down notes and awaiting a call from Stark when the door to his study swung open slowly.

Thor looked up and blinked when he saw Loki’s son standing there, in his pajamas.

He still looked unwell and he walked over to Thor.

“Hey” Thor said, turning to him “Narfi, you okay, buddy?”

Narfi stopped by the desk and looked up at him.

“Where’s Daddy?” he asked

“He’s in the shower” Thor said, gently touching the kid’s cheek “Yikes, champ, you’re burning up. Want me to take you bed?”

Narfi shook his head.

Then he placed his hands on Thor’s leg, leaned over and threw up on the floor – and Thor’s shoes.

Thor looked down and made a face.

“Jesus”

Narfi coughed and gagged and Thor moved, pulling out of his shoes and carrying Narfi to the kitchen, where he held the boy as he threw up in the kitchen sink.

He rubbed his back as the boy heaved and stroked his head.

Once he was done, he helped Narfi rinse his mouth out

“S- sorry” the child muttered

“Hey” Thor laughed, using a damp cloth to wipe his face “Not the first time someone threw up on me, and I’m sure it won’t be the last”

Narfi wasn’t placated, so Thor sighed.

“At least you look better, kid” he said “all that stuff is out of you”

Narfi gave him a tired smile “I’m hungry”

“Really?” Thor asked, then pointed to the sink “After that?”

Narfi chuckled softly “Yes.”

“Okay”

He picked him up and carried him to the couch in the living room. He placed the boy down then got him a few pillows and a sheet. He placed a bucket for him, just in case, then turned the TV on to a kids channel and handed the boy the remote.

“There” Thor smiled “King of your castle”

Narfi giggled and Thor went to the kitchen, got him a bottle of water.

“Here” he said “You finish this and I will get you some soda.”

“Seven up”

Thor blinked “Really? That old stuff?”

Narfi smiled again and Thor nodded, looking around.

He didn’t think they still had Seven Up, but in the end, he had to phone his assistant to have a few cans brought up.

In the mean time, he gave Narfi a small cup of tea, which the boy finished and some toast.

He looked better and Thor realized he felt good about his fifteen minutes of babysitting.

He was washing the cup Narfi had used when Loki walked over, his expression harried.

“Narfi!”

 

“Daddy” the boy smiled at him “He helped”

Loki blinked at his son, at the well taken care of environment he was in, then at Thor.

“What…?”

Thor smiled “He’s tough. He’ll make it”

“I made a mess in there” Narfi pointed to the study “Sorry”

Loki didn’t know where to look.

Thor was getting a salt shaker from the kitchen and, as Loki gaped, went over to give is son a pinch. Then he ruffled his hair and walked to the door where he had the keys and coat hung.

“I’m going out for a moment” Thor said, as he shrugged into his coat and put on new shoes “You’re here, right?”

Loki nodded and watched, dumbstruck, as his son raised a hand to Thor and told him not to forget his Seven Up.

***

Thor came back with six cans of Seven Up and a chocolate bar for himself.

He closed the door and smiled at Narfi, who had turned and peeked at him over the back of the couch.

Loki was not there.

“Hey, Champ”

Thor out his coat aside and walked to the kitchen where he got a glass and a can of Seven Up then went to Narfi.

“Here you go, King” he said, popping the can open and filling half the glass “Finish that slowly, okay?”

Narfi nodded and went back into his refuge before he took the glass and sipped it while watching a cartoon Thor had long since forgotten.

“Where’s your father?” Thor asked half way through the silly cartoon.

“I don’t know” Narfi said

Thor hummed, then reached over and ruffled Narfi’s hair.

“Holler if you need me”

“I will”

Thor smiled and stood, heading back to his study.

He stopped, stunned when he entered.

“Loki!?”

Loki was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the carpet where Narfi had thrown up.

“Jesus!”

Thor ran forward and stopped him.

“What the hell?”

“I’m cleaning” Loki said, looking at him “It smelled awful”

“Damn it, Loki” Thor scolded “You are not some servant, you idiot! I have a lady to clean it up”

“My kid did it” Loki said

 

“So?” Thor clicked his tongue and pulled Loki up “You’re an idiot, you know that.”

Loki tossed the scrub into the bucket of water and looked at Thor.

“Listen” he said “I don’t like owing someone anything. You took care of my kid, that’s all well and good, the least I can do I clean up his mess”

“Owing?” Thor furrowed his brow “Loki, don’t owe me anything”

“Why are you taking care of us?” Loki asked “Why are you paying for his medicine and giving him food and television and acting like …”

He broke off and Thor frowned.

Loki didn’t speak again and sighed, pulling off the rubber gloves he’d had on.

“Doesn’t matter” he said, turning and picking up the bucket, scrub and gloves.

Thor stepped back as Loki went past and watched him go to the door.

“I cleaned your shoes, too” he said “They are on the balcony”

Thor stared after him.

He knew what Loki was about to say, what he was afraid of and he sighed.

His plan was not going the way he wanted it.

***

It was in the evening when Loki approached Thor again.

His son was at his hip and the bag he had brought on his shoulder.

Thor had been in his bedroom and father and son stood at the threshold, looking at him.

“Hey” Loki said “we just wanted to tell you that we are heading off”

“And to thank you” Narfi piped up when Loki jolted him “cos you’re awesome”

Loki smile at his kid and kissed his head.

Then he looked at Thor.

“I …” Loki said, exhaling “I want to thank you, too, for everything”

Thor sighed “Loki”

Loki didn’t look at him, opting to kiss his son again.

“Loki” Thor repeated, approaching them both.

Loki looked at him “Yes?”

“Where are you going?”

“A hotel or something” Loki said “I have a friend, maybe he can let us stay there a while”

Thor bit his lip and nodded.

“Wait here”

Loki blinked when Thor turned and went to his bedside table. His mouth went slack when Thor brought a check forward.

“Thor, no”

Loki stepped back as though Thor was holding out a knife.

Thor looked at him surprised.

“I do not need your charity” Loki said

“This is not charity” Thor said “This is …”

“This is you feeling sorry for me and giving me money I haven’t earned” Loki said “What do you call that?”

“Friendship” Thor said simply.

Loki blinked

“Consider me a friend, Loki” Thor said “I was a rude idiot from the moment I met you but I am not an indecent man. Pay me back if it makes you feel better, but take it”

He held the check out and Loki saw ‘ten thousand dollars’ written in neat handwriting.

Narfi looked between the two and then reached out to the check.

“No” Loki stepped back, looking at his son “That’s not nice”

Narfi looked at him and blinked “He’s nice”

Thor smiled “Thanks, kid”

Loki looked at him as he held out the check once more.

Ten thousand dollars, right there.

If he reached for it, Thor would give it to him and he wouldn’t know what to do then.

Loki could feel his heart race and a moment later, he exhaled, losing.

“Fine” he said “We’ll come with you”

And there it was …

That shit eating grin that Loki wanted to punch off his too handsome face.

***

 

Narfi giggled.

Loki gave him a sidelong glare then growled when Thor high fived his boy.

“You think this is funny?”

“Yes” Narfi giggled “You look like a penguin”

Loki inclined his jaw and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

“I think I look rather dashing” he said, turning.

“Dashing” Narfi said “No, you look awesome”

“Where did you even learn that word?” Loki asked

“TV”

Loki blinked “We don’t have a TV”

“But the underground people do”

Thor blinked “Underground people?”

“The ones that live under us, Thor” Loki said “sometimes they turn their TV up and we can hear it”

Thor hummed and looked at Loki again.

He wore a tuxedo and he looked very good.

The makeup was off and Thor realized Loki seriously looked like he was a much younger man.

He had high cheekbones, a prominent straight nose and thin lips that were the shade of pink Thor remembered seeing on roses. And his eyes.

Venom

Thor was sure he hadn’t seen that color in anyone’s eyes.

When the sun hit his face, his eyes were like a forest; promising, dangerous.

And his hair was blacker that night, midnight and raven.

He was pale and that only added to how attractive the man was and Thor found himself looking away from him more and more.

Meanwhile, Narfi was jumping off from where he sat on a stool beside him and skip over to his father.

Thor had a hat and shades.

Loki had called him a douche and laughed at the expression on his face for the entire drive to the outlet Thor had brought him to.

According to Loki, if he wanted Loki to be ‘dolled up’ he was going to have to get him the best.

Which he was.

The tux was Dolce and Gabbanna.

 

Thor licked his lips as Loki decided on the tux, then went back to change into the button down and trousers he had worn when he came along with Thor.

Narfi, in the meantime, was having fun trying to hide from Thor, peeking over and through various suits hung about and Thor burst out laughing when the boy got spooked by his own reflection.

After that, Narfi sat beside Thor and Loki came out a while later, giving them both a smile.

“Anything else?”

Thor hummed “Casuals. Those people there change clothes like three times a day. You need to compete.”

“Compete?” Loki asked “So we are going with my plan, yes?”

Thor nodded reluctantly.

Loki’s condition on accepting Thor’s offer was a change of tactics.

They were not going to scare Thor’s family, they were going to be perfect gentleman. Loki was going to pretend to be Thor’s boyfriend, Narfi will be his kid, that Thor will eventually adopt as his own and they will wow everyone.

No one was going to bug Thor and Loki would be ten thousand dollars richer.

It was a win win.

Thor had to agree, as he was doing now and he watched as Loki walked up to his son and tickled him a little.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, Daddy” Narfi giggled, then looked at Thor “Let’s go?”

“Sure, why not”

Loki took his baby’s hand and they walked around to where the casuals were set and Loki’s eyes widened when he saw the amount of things both he and Narfi could buy.

Oh, and they get to keep everything they bought here.

That was another condition.

And Thor groaned when Loki pointed it out uselessly.

Over and over again.

***

Friday morning came with a list of duties that Loki took care of with more grace than Thor thought possible.

He had a doctor’s note for Narfi, written and delivered to his school, Narfi’s clothes packed and neat, his own things packed and equally neat. He had his apartment locked, the leftovers given to hungry pigeons and a small tub that was placed in the back of Thor’s Audi, just in case they needed it.

It was going to be a long drive to Thor’s home, which was located in one of the more posh areas of San Francisco.

It was cooler than L.A and Loki had packed a coat for both himself and his son since a trip to the hills was in order.

Thor was at the wheel, expensive sunglasses on his face and his hair gelled back and tied tightly. Loki wore a simple white dress shirt and beige trousers while his little bundle of joy sat in the back, playing songs on his Walkman and trying to color, as best he could, in a moving car.

When they got on the highway, Loki put up a shade on his side and leaned his chair back a little, relaxing.

Thor gave him a look “Tired?”

“Are you kidding?” he asked “This is a vacation. Of course I’m tired”

Thor smirked “Well, alright. But wanna tell me how you intend to give people our history?”

Loki hummed “Okay.”

Thor listened to him as he drove.

“We met when you had a flat and couldn’t be bothered to learn how to change it”

“Hey” Thor said “that’s the truth”

“Yeah” Loki looked at him, lowered his own glasses to give the man a brilliant smile “You didn’t think I would lie about everything?”

Thor snorted but listened.

“You were interested, I wasn’t” Loki said “until you bumped into me at the mall and things kinda picked up from there”

“What was I doing in the mall?”

Loki sniggered “Buying Viagra”

Thor almost turned into the divider.

“Loki, what the hell!?”

He lifted his gaze to the rear view mirror where Narfi was happily coloring.

“Narfi could have heard”

Loki laughed and looked away.

“Please” he scoffed “I’m a hooker. There is a lot he has heard already”

Thor blinked, another bout of something sad coming over him when he saw Loki’s averted face.

“Um” he licked his lips “May I ask you something?”

“Sure” Loki turned to him.

“How…” Thor sighed “When you said you have seen a few harsh winters…”

“Oh, that” Loki said, turning to Thor fully “I meant that, even though I can get clients, I don’t have that many regulars. If I want to make, say, the bills and all the groceries I want, I need about three, four clients a day”

“Shit” Thor whispered

“But I do have one” Loki said

“Yeah?” Thor asked, just so he could forget what Loki just said

“Mhmm” Loki hummed “But …”

Thor looked at him “But what?”

Loki sighed “He is really nice, as a man cheating on his wife, but he has this fantasy that I … I don’t really know what to make of. I mean I am not judging him, who am I to judge?”

Thor looked at him, then at Narfi, who was humming loudly to his music.

 

“What does he want?”

Loki smirked “Living and doing what I do, Thor, you learn that the nicer the man, the more perverted his fantasies are. This one, in particular, likes …”

He gave Narfi a look.

“He likes it when I’m not exactly willing”

Thor turned to him, his face pale.

“Jesus Christ, Loki are you okay?”

Loki smirked “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t, would I?”

“Damn” Thor turned back to traffic “Have you … reported him?”

“For what?” Loki scoffed “It doesn’t hurt, he’s actually gentle when he gets to ‘sealing the deal’, it’s just the things he does before. Besides, it’s nothing I can’t take otherwise I would have kicked him long ago.”

He gave Thor a smile “Relax, I can take care of myself”

Thor was still shaken and he shook his head.

“Damn, this sounds worse than one of my movies”

Loki sniggered “Not really. The movies you started out making were rather awful”

Thor looked at him, his face a mask of disbelief.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes” Loki said once more making himself comfortable on the seat “Your third movie, ‘Another’ was one of the stupidest revenge flicks I have ever seen and ‘I Thought You Dead’ was something I barely understood, past the angst you filled it with. 

How was that even a good idea, Thor?”

Thor scoffed at him “Anything else?”

“Yes” Loki sniggered “Mjolnir’ was rather good, I’ll give you that. The whole idea of pitting one brother against the other was   
appealing. Did you have Balder in mind when you did that?”

Thor chuckled softly “No, it was just something that I …forget it”

Loki hummed “Then ‘Come Home’ was very well done, it was worth the Oscar”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get it, did I?”

Loki smirked “Well, you did get it, didn’t you? And you wrote that story yourself”

Thor smiled “Yeah”

“No” Loki said, shaking his head “I don’t think you spared anyone’s heart when he let go and fell.”

“You really think that?” Thor asked

“Yes” Loki said “I watched it a week after it came out”

“Oh?” Thor asked, looking at him “And?”

Loki grinned “Bawled like a baby”

Thor’s grin turned wider and a nice, comfortable silence fell in the car.

***

They stopped at a nice stop, a gas station with clean bathrooms and a well stocked convenience store.

Loki sat in the car while Thor had taken Narfi to buy him more soda.

The boy had also bought himself a bag full of candy that Thor knew Loki was going to take, so he bought him a thick bar of chocolate, upon Narfi’s informing.

Loki was reading a book as he waited, his glasses sleek on his face, one hand resting on the window, chin propped up on his thumb and forefinger.

Thor looked at him, then to where he was about to pay for the things he had bought.

Narfi held on to his arm, looking around at everything before he smiled at the lady at the counter.

“Thank you, Ma’am”

The woman blushed and laughed at him.

“My, what a sweet prince”

Thor beamed when she plucked a small toy set from behind her, the transparent plastic bag with loads of animals stuffed inside, and handed it to Narfi.

“On the house”

“Awesome!” Narfi looked at it “You’re awesome!”

The woman blushed and laughed, waving at him as Thor dragged him out.

Once inside the car, Loki did a comical double take when he saw the goodies in Narfi’s hands.

“What’s this?”

Narfi smiled “The lady at the counter gave them to me”

Loki raised a brow and turned to Thor.

“Apparently he’s very polite”

Loki looked at Thor, then his boy, then back.

“No”

Narfi groaned when Loki took his bag of snacks

“Soda is enough” Loki told him “We don’t want you getting sick again, do we?”

“Yes!” Narfi said “We do”

Thor sniggered while Loki glared and thought Narfi looked like an absolute angel when he handed his father his chocolate.

Of course, he shattered the illusion when he burst the plastic bag opened and animals rained down upon them all.

“Oops”

***

It was evening when they arrived at Thor’s house and Thor all but groaned when he saw so many cars parked in their huge driveway.

 

“Oh, come on, are you serious”

Loki, who had been dozing, looked up.

“What?”

“Guests” Thor sighed, parking under a tree and pulling the break “I just don’t have time for them”

Loki hummed and looked behind him.

Narfi slept, curled up on the seat behind them, snoring softly.

Thor unbuckled his belt and released a long, low sigh.

“Home sweet home”

“Yeah” Loki freed himself, then turned to go to the back seat.

Thor got out and started getting their things out.

“You told them I’m coming with, right?” Loki asked as he wrapped his baby up in blankets.

“Yeah” Thor smiled “But they don’t know if you’re a guy or a girl”

“Hm, lucky me” Loki used his knee to shut the door as he held Narfi against his body “I don’t envy any girl you brought home to meet your parents”

Thor smirked “Yeah, neither did I.”

They walked to the door and Loki got in behind them as Thor rang the bell.

For some reason, the raven haired man could feel his heart rate increase.

The locks clicked and the door opened.

A moment later, an ear piercing shriek had Loki covering his child’s ear and Thor was dragged in.

“He’s here!” a woman screamed “Thor’s here!”

Thor chuckled as everyone, his family, friends, ex lovers, came to meet him.

“Okay, okay!” he smiled, stepping back “Lemme breathe, guys!”

They laughed and Thor went to the door, holding it open.

He jerked his head “Come on”

The blonde, the one who had shrieked when she had seen him, was Amora, Thor’s cousin and she blinked, as did everyone around him when a young man walked in, holding a large bundle in his arms, his sunglasses pushing his hair back off his face as they rested on his head.

“Everyone” Thor smiled, putting an arm around the hooker “I’d like you to meet Loki”

Loki had a carefully blank expression on his face as he took in the small group of people before him, then more scattered around the living room to the left of the lobby.

They were talking, if they were not staring and Loki nodded to them.

“Hello”

There was a comical, stunned silence after that and Loki tried not to laugh.

Amora was the first to move “Oh!”

She smiled “Hello”

Once seeing that Loki had his arms full she moved

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room, I’m sure you are exhausted”

“Thanks” Loki said, feeling nervous for some reason.

Amora even picked up the small bag meant for Narfi and carried it up, despite Loki’s protests.

Thor was trying to conceal his smile as he turned back to his gawkers.

“Excuse me” he turned and headed after Loki and Amora, hoping the gossip was going to start soon.

***

“Christ” Loki breathed, staring at Thor “And I thought the polar ice caps were cold”

Thor chuckled as he put his things away.

Narfi was sleeping on the King size bed in the room and Loki was putting himself to rights.

“Did you see that black haired woman glare at me?”

Thor laughed “Maria? Yeah, she will do that. I used to date her”

“Ah” Loki said, running a hand through his hair “So I have to compete with lovers, too?”

“Of course”

Thor turned back and saw Loki fiddling with the cufflinks he was going to wear.

They hadn’t gone down after their initial entrance, and chose to go down after they dressed for the formal dinner Thor’s parents had arranged for the bride and groom.

They had both shaved and showered and Loki had given Narfi his medicine, just to make sure he didn’t get sick, so now he slept.

 

He was going to check on him every half hour, just in case.

But at the moment, he was trying to find a way to get this damned thing to close.

Thor snickered and came over.

“Here, let me help”

Loki huffed and held a hand out to him.

“You see this hole…?”

“You see this fist?” Loki held it up “Patronize me and this is going somewhere really uncomfortable, really fast”

Thor barked in laughter, then winced and looked at Narfi.

But the boy was fast asleep and he fixed Loki’s link.

“There”

Loki held out the other and Thor did that one up, too.

“Okay” Thor stepped back “Now, let’s go down…”

He broke off, freezing when Loki suddenly grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

The first thing that went through Thor’s mind was that Loki tasted just like he looked; dangerous, with a hint of chocolate he’d binged on earlier. The second thing that went through his mind was that he was parting his lips for Loki’s tongue and the third thing …

…Well, Thor’s eyes closed after that and there was no thinking after. He groaned very softly as Loki continued.

Their jaws opened and closed together and by the time Thor broke off to breathe, both he and Loki were flushed.

“There” Loki said breathlessly “Now we look like a couple”

Thor blinked at him, dazed. Then he realized.

“Oh”

He stepped away from Loki, giving a nervous laugh.

“Oh”

Loki laughed “What? You thought I suddenly liked you?”

“I …”

“Forget it, Odinson”

He walked forward and gave Thor’s butt a tight smack.

“You won’t be able to handle me”

Thor remained standing there, stunned, for a few seconds before he turned and followed Loki, running a thumb over his lips as he followed the wily man downstairs.

He could hear the buzzing or gossip already and reached out to pull Loki to his side, an arm around his waist.

“Are we to walk like this the entire time?” Loki asked casually

“Possibly”

“Want me to put my head on your shoulder?”

“Shut up, Loki”

Loki laughed and they climbed down the stairs to where prettily dressed men and women awaited.

Thor greeted them, introducing Loki as he went along and Loki enjoyed the fact that he was getting such a fun, shocked, reaction from everyone.

Thor held his hand and pulled him along and Loki noted he suddenly sped up.

He looked ahead to where they were going, to the group of people they were heading to.

A tall man stood there, brown hair, warm blue eyes, along with a busty woman with long blonde hair.

Loki recognized him as Balder, so the woman must be Idunn.  
Beside them, another tall, white haired man stood.

Odin had one eye, Loki was lucky enough to discover and the moment it turned to Thor and the man he pulled along, Loki saw it fill with anger, barely restrained.

Perfect

Loki was going to enjoy this.

Thor went over to his father and smiled.

“Hey, Dad”

Odin gave his son a one armed hug, the other holding the walking stick he leaned heavily on, and he kept his gaze focused on Loki, who stood behind Thor.

The green eyed man looked at Odin, a smile in place.

Thor stepped back, then hugged his mother, who was warmer and kissed both his cheeks before letting him straighten.

Thor stepped back and took Loki’s hand once again.

“Mom, Dad” he said “I want you to meet Loki”

Loki became aware of the rapidly increasing silence in the room.

“My boyfriend”

Someone snorted and a woman gave a loud gasp.

Loki tried to keep his grin lowered and looked at Thor’s parents.

“Mr and Mrs. Odinson”

He walked over and took Frigga’s hand, raising it to his lips.

“Thor had told me so much about you” he said, smiling “but I see he hardly does you justice, my lady”

 

Thor and Odin stared at him with identical surprised expressions while Frigga blushed.

“Oh” she giggled, brushing her hair back “Thank you”

Then he turned to Odin and nodded

“And you, sir, hardly need introduction” Loki said “Your fame has reached the ears of many and continues to do so”

Odin only grunted and got a light smack from his wife.

Thor, in the meantime, had frozen, and Loki suppressed his grin when he felt the man pull at his hand and drag him away to Balder.

“Brother!”

Loki smirked as Balder gave Thor a wide smile and walked over, pulling him into a hug that had Thor’s hand slip from Loki’s.

“How are you?”

Clearly, Balder wanted a more detailed answer, but Thor only nodded to him and then pulled Loki over.

“Loki, I’d like you to meet my brother”

Loki smiled “I doubt you need to tell me who he is.”

He extended a hand to Balder

“Pleasure to meet you”

“Pleasure is all mine” Balder shook his hand warmly, looked around “Wait here, I’m going to get Idunn”

Loki nodded to him and a moment later, Thor turned him to look at him.

 

“What the hell was that?”

Thor was grinning and it made Loki snigger.

 

“You think just because I live on the streets, I don’t have manners?” Loki asked softly.

“No” Thor said “it’s not that. I mean …you made Mum blush!”

Loki winked at him, “Years of practice, darling, I do this for a living”

He moved closer and Thor felt people stare at them.

“I could seduce you in a minute if I wanted, Thor” Loki whispered, his eyes locked on Thor’s mouth “Charming someone is barely a challenge”

Thor swallowed and breathed out slowly as Loki stepped back and allowed Thor to have room to breathe.

 

Something glittered in his eyes, that suddenly had Thor staring and Loki licked his lips, just the tip of his tongue coming out to slide over his lips before he abruptly turned his head.

“Idunn”

Thor blinked, shook his head and took another step back.

Loki was currently lifting Idunn’s hand to his lips, giving her a compliment that had her turning a bright red and telling Balder she liked him.

Balder and Loki talked after, but Thor barely listened.

His blood was rushing in his ears too loudly for that to happen.

***

After Loki had met everyone, scandalized them with his sudden appearance into their lives, dinner had been announced.

Loki, who had expected a large, overly long table to be set in the dining room, was not disappointed.

There was so much food that he longed to jump into everything and have it at once.

Loki was not starved, no, but he hadn’t seen food this good in a long time and he had to bite his lip to keep from licking them.

Thor was beside him, obviously, and they made their way to where their name cards were set.

Loki picked his up, written quickly in pen and raised it to Thor.

“Really?”

“Just shut up and sit” Thor pulled his chair out for him.

Loki snickered as he sat, then blinked in surprise when Thor planted a kiss atop his head before sitting beside him.

Loki resisted the urge to touch his hair and looked at Thor, his eyes a little wide.

Thor winked at him and turned to the table.

Loki did the same.

Then he made the mistake of looking down.

There were so many utensils! Loki stared at them a moment, not knowing which to pick up for what!

He gave Thor a glance, but the man was talking to a brown haired woman across them and her boyfriend.

Everyone else was putting food in their plates and Loki took one look around to see if anyone had anything he wanted.

No one in his immediate vicinity had it, so Loki lifted his plate and put in a piece of what looked like beef cuts and set it before him, smiling and thanking the waiter that arrived to fill up his glass of wine.

Thor had a small, nicely decorated piece of art in his plate, gave Loki’s food a glance and a small smiled came over his lips as Loki moved the caramelized onions over the meat and cut it, before putting it in his mouth.

Loki’s face turned into a grimace; for all its appearance, he expected the beef to taste good, at least.

He sipped his wine to get the bland, gooey taste off his tongue before he took another, larger bite just to get the thing finished.

Thor cleared his throat beside him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I didn’t know you liked calf liver so much”

Loki froze in mid chew and Thor sniggered.

Loki wanted to retch and fought to keep his face from showing that he longed to run from his seat.

He gagged once and blinked at the tears that sprung into his eyes because of it.

“Relax”

Thor’s hand rubbed his back.

“Swallow” he ordered “Just force it down and go check on Narfi. It will be gone by the time you get back”

A kiss at Loki’s temple followed and Thor took his hand in his.

“Squeeze if you must”

Loki did, and Thor had to hide his smile when he heard the exaggerated gulp Loki gave.

Then Loki picked up and drained his glass.

“Why don’t you go check on Narfi?” Thor said loudly enough for everyone to hear “Go on”

Loki gave him a grateful look and nodded before getting off his seat and going to check on his son.

The moment he left, Thor raised a hand for a waiter and ordered Loki’s plate to be replaced with a new one.

In the hallway, Loki allowed himself a disgusted shudder, then made his way upstairs.

He didn’t take long and soon he was at the door of Thor’s room.

He walked in and smiled when he saw Narfi still sleeping, though the sheets had slipped down a little.

Loki walked over, unable to keep from touching his miracle, and pulled the sheets up.

He kissed his son’s hair then went to the washroom to brush his teeth because the taste of that horrible thing was killing him.

When he was done, he went back downstairs and took a deep breath before going to the dining room again

Everyone was talking and Thor smiled at him as he entered.

Thankfully, Loki’s plate was new and he sat beside Thor again.

Thor grinned “Is he okay?”

“Yes” Loki said “Thanks”

Thor laughed “Don’t worry. I have had my share of that liver in my lifetime. No one but Dad likes it and we humor him because he is an old man”

A wave of laughter sounded and then Odin chuckled.

“Well, humor me again” Odin said from the head of the table “And do tell us how you met, son”

“Yes!” Jane said “The story, give us the story”

A collective murmur of agreement followed and both Loki and Thor set their prepared lies into the field.

“Well” Thor said “I was driving alone, one night, it was late and I just wanted to get home because Stark had given me hell that day. I don’t know why but I managed to piss God off then and he decided to give me a flat as vengeance, I don’t even know”

Another round of soft laughter followed.

“Anyway, I’m sitting there, miserable and angry and just so damned…”

“He was changing a tyre” Loki cut in “And cussing the world out at the moment. I drove past and offered to help, but no, he wouldn’t take it”

“I was doing it” Thor looked at him

“You were tightening it the other way” Loki said

Both their eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Anyway, I tried helping”

“Making fun of me, mostly” Thor turned to the people around “Never let this man know you can’t you something because he will mock you to eternity by it”

More laughter.

“So I fix his flat for him” Loki said “And he …”

He looked at Thor and shook his head.

“Hit on me”

Balder laughed “That sounds like something Thor would do”

“Really?” Odin asked his son “Doesn’t sound like him at all, honestly”

Loki and Thor’s smile faded a little, but Idunn quickly cleared her throat.

“Then what happened?”

“Then” Loki sighed “I fixed his flat for him and walked on home”

“Walked?” Odin asked “I thought you were driving”

Loki felt himself grow cold.

Shit …

“I mean…”

“What he meant” Thor said “Is that he went home, Dad.”

Odin didn’t speak again and Loki didn’t relax.

A few awkward moments passed before Jane took a deep breath.

“How about your first date?”

Loki smiled at her “Parking lot. He bought me a hot dog and told me this was our date”

Thor laughed and squeezed Loki’s shoulder “Come on, you know you liked it”

Loki rolled his eyes and he would have said something had an interruption not set everyone into shock.

“Daddy…”

Loki tensed instantly, looking around for his child, who was suddenly the attention of everyone in the room.

“Narfi?”

Loki stood and saw his son walking over, rubbing his eye. He was currently the center of everyone’s attention and Loki didn’t like it as he looked and saw something that made his heart stop.

Loki’s phone was in his hand.

“Daddy, Svad keeps calling”

“Shit” Loki whispered, going pale.

He all but ran from his seat and to his child.

“Okay, let me handle it”

Loki took the phone and lifted his boy in one arm.

“H- hello?”

“Where are you?” Svad asked “I’ve been calling for half an hour. Everything okay?”

“Yeah” Loki breathed

“Why are you out of breath?”

Loki looked over his shoulder.

Narfi set his head down on his father’s shoulder and got ready for a nap right there.

“I’m with a client”

“At home?”

“Uh” Loki gave a nervous laugh and climbed the stairs to put Narfi back to bed “Not exactly. Can I call you back or something? I’m a little busy”

“Sure” Svad said “Sorry if I disturbed you. You didn’t answer and I was worried.”

Loki smiled “Thanks for that. Now I am going hang up and put my son to bed”

“Alright” Svad laughed “Have a good night, Loki”

Loki blinked “Uh, thanks”

“Sweet dreams”

The line went dead and Loki remained standing in the middle of his room for a while.

Then he put the phone down and looked at Narfi.

The boy was asleep on his shoulder and Loki kissed his cheek before laying him on the bed, slipping his phone into his pocket   
and turning to leave once more.

He hoped things were alright downstairs and he found himself holding his breath.

If things went to hell, chances were that Thor was not going to be happy or pay him well and Loki needed to keep things great.

He gave a sigh of relief when he came back and everyone was chatting.

Thor looked at him and Loki shook his head before coming to sit by him again.

“Loki”

Loki tensed, looking at the plate before taking a deep breath and turning to Odin.

“Who is Svad?”

There was silence and Loki could feel Thor growl behind him.

“My ex husband” Loki said, smiling “We divorced a year ago”

Odin was surprised and behind him, Loki could feel Thor relax.

“You’re divorced”

“Yes” Loki smiled, the gesture bordering on cold “Anything else?”

Odin shook his head “No”

Loki nodded to him and went back to his food.

And if he had looked at Thor, he would have seen his awestruck expression.

No one had ever made Odin back down.

And Thor only hoped it was a good thing.

***

That night, after dinner was over, they retreated to have coffee.

Most of the guests had left and only family and close friends remained.

The semi formal dressed people were now lounging about lazily and Thor sat, without the blazer he’d hand on, on a cushion on the floor of their living room, leaning back against the foot of the couch Balder and Idunn lounged in. 

Loki walked in with his drink and Thor thanked him, then grabbed his wrist and pulled until Loki sat in his lap. He could sense how stiff Loki was and rested an arm around his waist as he cuddled.

“So”

Amora was the one who spoke.

“Anyone up for a drag?”

Loki frowned as a few cheers went up.

Thor’s parents were not there, but the other people, cousins, friends, they all raised their hands and a moment later, his gaze went shocked when a few pipes of Marijuana arrived for them.  
Behind him, Thor threw his drink down his throat and extended a hand.

Loki was shocked.

He knew people in the film industry did this, but he didn’t think Thor would.

Loki tensed, took a deep, angry breath before forcing himself to calm.

It taught him how wrong he could still be about people.

Behind him, Thor took a long drag.

“Oh yeah” he sighed, his head falling back as he handed it to Balder “This is the good stuff”

Balder chuckled as he took it while Thor exhaled smoke through his nose.

He looked up and tried to get Loki’s attention.

“You want?”

Loki’s mouth went tight.

“No”

He shoved Thor’s arm off him and got up, striding out of the room without a backwards glance.

Thor’s friend, Clint, chuckled “Me thinks your boyfriend doesn’t like to have fun”

“Shit” Thor cussed and stood, going after him.

He walked into the hall and saw Loki head for the stairs.

“Loki!”

Loki didn’t turn, he increased his pace and so did Thor.

“Loki, slow down, damn it!”

Loki didn’t listen and Thor barely saw him duck into his room.

Loki was closing the door when Thor pressed a hand to it.

“Hey, wait!”

“Don’t you dare” Loki snarled, glaring at him “You come near me or my son with that running through your system and I swear to God I will kill you!”

Thor blinked at him, at the amount of rage in Loki’s harsh whisper.

“Step back” Loki ordered.

He was furious and Thor nodded.

“Okay” he raised his hands to show he meant no harm “Okay, I’m sorry”

Loki snapped the door shut and Thor heard it lock twice.

He sighed and shook his head.

Surely Loki would be no stranger to this? It was something everyone did, why was Loki making such a big deal about it?

Rolling his eyes Thor turned and headed back.

There were many rooms he could sleep in tonight, that was no problem.

The problem was the small, barely there sliver of fear he had seen in Loki before his anger took him over. It had happened when 

Loki had been running from him and happened to glance his way.  
Thor could have sworn he felt like a monster.

But he wasn’t one.

And he was going to tell Loki that in the morning.

Right now, he needed to unwind.

***

A day before the wedding, and everyone was living down their high.

Everyone except Odin, Frigga and Loki.

They were in the dining room having breakfast while Thor and Balder, Idunn and two of their friends that Loki didn’t remember the names of, slowly woke up around the house.

Frigga could sense how disturbed Loki was and made him breakfast herself.

Odin, however, kept glaring at him and Loki pretended it wasn’t bothering him.

He just needed to get through today and he was going to have ten thousand dollars. Just like that. He needed to be patient.

“Loki”

Loki closed his eyes and prayed he didn’t punch Odin in the face when he turned to him.

“Yes?”

“Who is Narfi’s mother?” he asked “Did you adopt or…”

“A friend” Loki said “She and I had a deal, we paid her and that was it.”

“Oh” Odin blinked “Well, he looks exactly like you”

Loki smirked, feeling his mood lift just a little.

Until Odin nodded to something behind him.

Loki turned and he gaped when he saw Thor carrying his wide awake child down the stairs.

“Daddy!”

Loki leapt out of his seat and went over, looking at Thor angrily.

 

“Give him to me” Loki whispered.

“Okay” Thor said, “but please, let me talk”

“No”

Loki pulled Narfi from him and turned, heading back to the room they had.

Thor exhaled, rolled his eyes and followed.

“Oh my God, Loki!”

He followed Loki upstairs and down below, Odin shook his head and went to his food.

Loki had reached the room and this time Thor followed him in. He closed and locked the door.

He wanted to yell, but Narfi was there and Loki seemed to know.

“Loki” Thor said softly “May we talk?”

Loki looked at him and smiled “About what?”

Thor inclined his jaw, then moved forward, grabbed Loki’s wrist and hauled him into the bathroom.

He closed and locked the door and pinned Loki against it.

“What” Thor rasped “Is the matter with you? Why are you acting like some sort of prude?”

“Prude?” Loki slit his gaze “You don’t think what you did was wrong? You had drugs, Thor! You could have warned me that you were about to have a Marijuana party downstairs and I would have left!”

“Why is it such a big deal?” Thor rasped “It’s just a little pot, everyone does it”

“Yes, everyone does!” Loki sniped “Everyone does it and it’s all fun and games until your nine year old walks in and you beat the crap out of him for fun every time you are high on this shit!”

A moment later, Loki turned pale.

His eyes were wide and he pulled his lips inwards.

Thor stared at him in shock.

Fuck…

“Oh shit” Thor breathed

Loki turned away from him, his hand going to the doorknob, but Thor stopped him.

“Is that what happened?” Thor asked, looking at Loki’s averted face

Loki didn’t respond.

Thor gently touched his cheek “Loki?”

Loki closed his eyes and looked back at Thor.

They were shining and Thor knew it.

“Oh God” Thor whispered “I’m sorry, Loki, I’m so sorry”  
Loki glared at him, but he didn’t move, not even when Thor’s arms came around him in a gentle hug that he could have easily pulled away from.

Loki didn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Thor went looking for Loki again.

The man had vanished and Thor feared he had run.

But all that was rendered moot when he walked outside and saw Loki playing with Narfi in the sun.

Loki was hiding behind one of the many cars and whistling at Narfi while Narfi tried to find him.

Only, when he reached the car Loki was behind, Loki quickly leapt up, graceful a dancer, and sat on the roof of the car, leaving his son going around the car in circles.

Thor couldn’t help but laugh and walked over, getting both their attention.

Narfi looked at him

“Thor!”

He giggled and ran over, high fiving the large man.

“Look!”

He pointed to where his father sat, one leg drawn up to his chest.

Thor had to blink.

Loki looked _beautiful_ there was no doubt about it.

He was stunning in the light, in those clothes he wore. A plain white shirt, a leather jacket and casual jeans that hugged his legs like a second skin.

And his face looked as though it was carved from marble.

Thor almost regretted the fact that he could never have this, then nodded.

“You want to dent my father’s car?”

Loki scoffed “He’ll live”

But he jumped down nonetheless, making Thor marvel at his guts.

“You know” Thor said “You can’t enjoy these cars unless you drive them”

“Yeah” Loki walked over, his feet crunching the gravel beneath “But that’s not gonna happen in ten grand now is it?”

Thor smirked then looked at the garage.

“Well, I don’t know about that”

Loki raised a brow.

“I have a convertible inside that has been dying for a ride” Thor said “And I’m sure you have hair that needs to be messed up.”

“Lamborghini?” Loki asked.

“Jaguar”

Loki hissed and bit his lip.

Thor thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

“Deal?”

“Is this a formal apology?” Loki cocked his head to the side

“Sure” Thor extended a hand “Definitely”

Loki shook it, then grinned.

And a few minutes later, Loki was shouting, his hands thrown in the air, the wind rushing through his hair as they drove through San Francisco, Thor at the wheel.

Behind them, in the passenger seat, Narfi was copying his father.

Thor picked up the speed and drove like a maniac. Loki screamed and laughed, hooting as Thor raced through the streets.

Narfi did the same.

And when they got home, both Narfi and Loki’s hair was up on end and they looked like angry birds.

Thor couldn’t stop laughing.

Until Narfi announced that he’d ate a bug.

***

Rehearsal dinners, Loki realized, were the most boring things in the world.

What’s to rehearse about eating and walking down the aisle?

But apparently it was important and since there was free food, Loki didn’t mind.

He sat at one of the tables with his son, both of them playing a sort of game and guessing what the other was thinking about.

A platter of mini cakes was being shared between them and Loki lifted one to Narfi, then laughed when his son tried to bite his fingers off.

“You little monster!”

Narfi shrieked as Loki attacked him and he fell on the table, dissolving into a mass of giggles.

From across the decorated yard, Thor stood watching him.

Beside him stood Theoric.

He was their lawyer and Thor had known him for a very long time.

The man was nearing fifty and he knew all of them like the back of his hand.

He sipped the drink he had in his hand, his gaze fixed on Loki.

Beside him, Thor knew the man was about to ask him about the younger man so he remained silent and prepared to lie.

Theoric sighed “So, what’s the real story?”

Thor looked at him, pretending to misunderstand him.

“Pardon?”

“The real story” Theoric repeated, then nodded to Loki “you and him.”

Thor laughed “You know the story, Theoric, why…”

“Thor”

Thor broke off, looking at him.

Theoric looked at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Come on” he said “I’ve known you since I was a kid. You don’t like men”

 

“Maybe I’m experimenting”

“Maybe” Thoeric paused “Or maybe this is something else. Are you doing this to piss your father off?”

Thor gave a bark of laughter “Yes, because everything I do is for the sole purpose of pissing Odin off”

“Don’t call him that”

“Why not?” Thor looked at him “He hasn’t exactly been a ‘Father’ to me”

“Thor…”  
Thor scoffed “Forget it. And forget him”

He gestured to Loki.

“Leave us alone” Thor told him “We are dating, get that around your head and stop asking about it, understand?”

Theoric hummed and Thor shook his head, leaving the man and going to his side.

Theoric watched them go and sipped his drink again.

“That” he whispered “Is something I can’t do, Thor”

Narfi gave a high pitched squeal when Thor came to his rescue and he was placed on the blonde’s shoulders while Loki chased them around.

For all intents and purposes, it looked like it was a genuinely happy relationship.

But Theoric knew better.

And if he didn’t, it was only going to be a matter of time before he did.

 

***

“How romantic”

Thor slit his gaze and his mouth tightened as he glared at Loki.

The man had decided to be the most obnoxious being Thor had ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

He had been making romantic faces, blowing kisses at him as Thor stood at his place at the Best Man’s spot.

Ever since he had stood here, Loki had been laughing his ass off.

Because it was just too good not to bother Thor. The man stood in a tuxedo and a bow tie that Thor longed to hurl at Idunn because it was an atrocious _red_ against his throat.

Loki had annoyed him from the tables then, when Thor had turned away from him, the man had taken it upon himself to come over and walk around him while whispering sweet things to him.

Everyone thought them genuine.

Thor wanted to strangle him.

Balder and Idunn were practicing their vows but that is not what Loki was talking about.

He was talking about how adorable and cute Thor looked in his little bow tie and what a sweet bromance he and Balder made.

Thor longed to punch him, but the rehearsal was still going on and that was would be inappropriate.

As he watched, Loki went sat at the table closest to Thor.

Narfi was playing around, running around the Marquee with a small dog one of the guests had brought over.

His giggles were high and every now and then Loki looked at him to make sure he was alright.

Then he would go back to leering at Thor

The whole ceremony ended and Thor relaxed.

Then his eyes went to Loki, who was grinning at him.

The lithe man stood and walked over to Thor.

“Have fun, sweetheart?”

Thor hummed and pulled Loki into his arms while Loki played with his lapels.

“What are you doing?” Loki looked at him, head cocked, a professionally painted look of seduction on his face.

Thor smirked “Thinking about payback. You were making fun of me, you little shit”

Loki grinned “Yes”

He reached over and tapped Thor on the nose and pulled away.

Or at least he attempted to.

Loki blinked when Thor’s arms went tightly around his waist and he looked at Thor, eyes wide.

Thor smirked and one hand slid up his back to cradle the back of his head.

He dipped Loki down and kissed him.

Loki gave a startled gasp and Thor slipped his tongue into his mouth, groaning softly.

Thor felt Loki’s arms go around him and felt his eyes close. Thor kissed him thoroughly, licking the roof of his mouth and making Loki shudder.

Thor held him tightly and the hand at his shoulder shifted down, to grip the front of Thor’s shirt.

 

Thor pulled back and looked at him.

 

Loki was staring up at him and before Thor could think, he craned his neck and kissed him again.

Thor moaned very softly, pulling Loki tighter against his chest and Loki pressed himself up against him, his hand cupping Thor’s jaw, tilting his head so he could better accommodate the heated kiss.

Cheers rose up and they broke off, Loki’s mouth leaving his with a wet pop.

Loki looked at him, wide eyed and flushed.

Then he inhaled sharply and both of them put themselves to rights.

Balder and Thor’s friends were cheering them on and Loki turned even brighter.

“And here I thought I was getting married” Idunn commented.

 

Thor cleared his throat and fixed his clothes while Loki looked around.

He frowned “Where’s Narfi?”

Thor looked at him, then to where Narfi had been playing.

He wasn’t there and Loki felt his heart race faster.

“He was playing with Sigyn’s puppy” Amora said from her place by Idunn “Maybe he went out in front”

“Thanks”

Loki trotted forward, giving Thor a nod.

He went to where Amora had pointed to and saw Narfi head into the house.

“Narfi!” Loki called.

 

But, above the dog’s excited yapping, his boy didn’t hear him and Loki followed.

He didn’t know how many people smoked or got high and he didn’t want Narfi going to them.

He followed his son, who had gone in through the kitchen and a cook pointed to the living area.

Loki nodded his thanks and followed.

He saw Narfi under the dining table and sighed.

“Darling!”

Loki crouched by the table and looked under it.

“Come out, son, what are you doing?” he smiled  
Narfi giggled “Hiding”

“Hiding?” Loki sniggered “From who?”

“Me”

Loki straightened and spun around to see a tall, well dressed man behind him.

He gave Loki a smile that reminded him of a shark.

Theoric smirked “I’m afraid your son and I were chatting and somehow that turned into a game. Isn’t that right, Narfi?”

Narfi giggled “Yes!”

Loki felt himself go cold.

This was not going to end well.

 

Theoric looked at him and extended a hand “A moment, if you please. I wish to show you something”

“I don’t want to” Loki said, preparing to turn to Narfi “We were leaving”

“Oh” Theoric’s smile didn’t falter but something dangerous glinted in his eye “I think you will find this interesting, do come on”

His hand was still extended and Loki looked at it like it was something dangerous.

Which it probably was.

From the table, Narfi ran out, along with the dog and raced down the halls again.

“Narfi!” 

Loki went after him but stopped when Theoric blocked his way.

Loki stared at him in alarm and Theoric smiled.

“Just a moment” Theoric said “He’s fine, trust me”

Loki had no intention of doing such but the man placed a hand on his back and led him out of the dining room and into a small office.

Loki didn’t like this one bit, but he could see outside and saw Narfi run to Thor.

The man laughed, grabbed his son and threw him into the air so he could catch him.

“Sweet, isn’t he?”

Loki looked at Theoric.

“He’s a good man” the lawyer said

“What do you want?” Loki asked, crossing his arms “Tell me and get it over with”

Theoric smiled “I couldn’t agree more.”

He went behind the desk.  
“You know that a lot of important people will be coming to this wedding, don’t you?” he asked “Actors, writers, mayors, all those influential people the magazines always talk about…”

“Get to the point” Loki snapped

Theoric’s smile vanished and Loki felt a chill go through him.

“This is no place for a prostitute, Loki”

Loki stilled, the color draining from his face.

Theoric grinned “Yeah, I know.”

He opened a desk drawer and threw a few papers down on the desk.

Loki didn’t need to look at them to know that they were copies of the few times he had been arrested.

“I don’t want a dirty whore at the wedding, much less latching onto Thor’s arm” Theoric said “And you don’t want this causing problems for you”

Loki looked up at him, silent.

“I did a little digging” he said “turns out your son isn’t exactly who you say he is. Is he?”

Loki began to breathe heavier.

“What do you think she will say if I told _her_ I knew her little secret?” Theoric asked “you think she will take this favorably?”

Loki took a deep breath

“What do you want?”

“You” Theoric said “Gone”

Loki was tightlipped in anger.  
“The D.A?” Theoric smiled “That’s who you screwed, right? She will receive a pretty little note and I’m sure she is going to blame you. Not to mention the fact that your kid will be taken by Child Services when they find out you _poisoned_ him in your own home”

Loki looked at his face, going pale.

“Yeah” he smiled “Bruce is a friend”

Loki was starting to shake.

“Don’t fight this,” Theoric said “Do as I say and get your filthy ass out of here before you give someone a disease”

Loki looked at the floor in his rage.

Theoric smiled at him “And do refrain from telling Thor this. Just pack and get out”

He made to past Loki and Loki cleared his throat.

“Ten thousand dollars”

Theoric froze.

 

He turned and looked at Loki.

“Excuse me?”

Loki turned back to him “You don’t want a whore ruining Balder’s wedding. Give me ten grand and I walk.”

Theoric raised a brow “You must be insane”

Loki smirked “No. But I can be. Now either you give me the money or I go and tell Thor you tried to blackmail me. I’m sure he will not take it well, yes?”

Theoric turned to him and came to stand by him.

“You will vanish after I give it to you?”

“Forever” Loki said.

Theoric looked down at him before he smiled.

“Fine”

Loki wanted to let loose a huge breath but refrained and Theoric went to the desk and wrote out a check.

He came back and extended it to Loki.

Loki looked at him, then at the check.

“But you will have to work for it”

Loki looked up too late.

He cried out as Theoric punched him in the jaw and he fell to the floor.

“You think you can blackmail me, you little whore!?”

He was on Loki a moment later.

“No!” Loki shouted, kicking at him, pushing him off 

Theoric pulled back and punched him again, then again.

Loki fell to the floor, dazed, and Theoric yanked on his clothes, ripping them.

“Get off me!” Loki shouted, kicking at him, struggling to escape.

He cried out as the man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so painfully that tears came into his eyes.

“Get off!”

The door suddenly broke under a vicious kick and Theoric looked up in time to have Thor’s foot collide with his face.

He fell off Loki, who curled up on his side, hiding his battered face.

“Daddy!”

 

Loki felt his son touch his back, and turned away.

“You bastard!” Thor yelled hitting Theoric again “Have you lost your mind!?”

Theoric fell, groaning, to the floor and clutched his nose, which had probably broken under Thor’s kick.

“Daddy!” Narfi shrieked.

Thor turned around and went paper white when he saw Loki’s torn clothes and his bleeding face.

“Shit!”

He ran forward and crouched by him, but Loki raised a hand to stop him.

“Don’t” Loki rasped, coughing “Don’t touch me”

Thor looked helpless and Narfi wanted to go to his father but he was hurt and he didn’t want to make it worse.

“My son” Loki hissed, sitting up

Narfi walked over and Loki stood, a little shakily, and took his boy’s hand.

“Come on”

 

Thor watched as Loki took his son out of the room. A maid gave a loud gasp as she saw him stumble out and away but other   
than that, he got to the stairs without incident.

“Loki!”

Thor ran after him, ignoring Theoric completely.

Loki was slower this time, a few hits to the head did that, and he led Narfi to Thor’s room. Once inside, Loki staggered to the bathroom.

“Daddy?”

“Daddy’s fine, darling” Loki said as he washed his face.

He hissed as his entire face stung and looked in the mirror.

Perfect

The one asset he had.

There was a bruise on his eye already swelling and his cheek and jaw were turning purple as he watched.

He always bruised easily.

As he washed, Thor caught up.

He locked the door to the room and came to the bathroom.

“Oh, God” he breathed “Loki, I …”

“Move”

Loki pushed past him and went to where his suitcase was.

Thor’s eyes widened.

“No, wait!”

He rushed over to where Loki was pulling it out and placed a hand on his arm.

“Loki, please”

Loki yanked his hand from his grip and hauled the suitcase on the bed.

Thor grabbed his shoulders and made him look at him.

“I said, wait!”

“Why?” Loki snarled, trying to pull out of his grip “I may do things for money, Thor, but this is _not_ worth even what you are paying me!”

He tried to shove Thor off, but Thor held on and eventually Loki was held against the wall.

“Just listen!” Thor pleaded, looking at his face “Calm down!”

Loki, who had started to struggle, stopped, panting heavily.

Behind them, Nafi watched, frozen.

Loki glared at him, his face was _damaged_ and Thor shook his head.

“That bastard” Thor whispered “Look at what he did to you”

Loki didn’t speak, but he didn’t shove Thor off, either.

“Let me fix it as much as I can, at least” Thor said “Then I’ll give you your money and you can go, alright?”

Loki’s chest rose and fell as he breathed.

“Please?”

Loki blinked and nodded, calming down.

“Thank you”

Thor pulled away from him, but stopped when Loki’s hand grabbed his wrist.

He looked back, then watched as Loki moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Thor.

Thor remained stunned a moment before he raised his arms and hugged Loki, softly, then tighter when he felt the man shake.

“Ssh…” Thor whispered, rubbing his back “It’s okay”

Loki didn’t speak, neither did he move, but a moment later, he felt his son put his arms around both their legs and just stand there.

None of them moved for a long time.

***

Loki hissed and pulled back.

“Sorry” Thor whispered, pulled the cotton ball away.

Loki blinked a few times then wiped at his eye, hissing again when it hurt.

Theoric had one hell of a right hook and he had the displeasure of having not one, but three shoved in his face.

There was a cut on his temple, too, and Thor tended to it as well.

On the bed behind them, Narfi was watching a movie on Thor’s computer, his head phones on.

Loki gave his son a glance, then looked at Thor.

“How…” he licked his lips “How did you know?”

Thor applied the cotton to Loki’s neck, where there were red scratch marks from when Theoric had torn his shirt.

“Narfi told me” Thor said

Loki looked surprised

“He said a tall man took you into a room and I knew something was wrong”

 

Loki nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

He licked his lips.

“Thank you”

Thor blinked at him.

“Loki, you don’t have to thank me for this. It’s my fault this happened”

Loki shook his head “You didn’t know. And I have to thank you. For everything you have done for me. I’m … I’m not used to having someone help me”

He was looking at the floor and Thor reached over and tipped his head up.

“Hey” he said softly “I said it’s alright. You don’t have to thank me”

Loki blinked slowly, then his gaze dropped to Thor’s mouth for just a moment.

At the same time, the memory of their kiss showed in both their eyes.

Then Loki turned his head away and looked at Narfi while Thor got an eyeful of the bruise on Loki’s eye.

“I should have killed him”

Loki scoffed “Over a whore? A little dramatic, don’t you think?”

Thor gently turned him to look at him again.

“Over you” Thor said “He had no right to do what he did just like I had no right to ask you to accompany me here. It was a stupid   
idea. I’m sorry”

Loki smirked “Yeah, it was kind of farfetched”

Thor chuckled.

“But then again, a dreamer like you knows no such word” Loki shrugged “It was a plan, it sounded good. No one could have seen this coming.”

Thor nodded and then sighed.

“You …” Thor swallowed.

He really, really wanted Loki to stay, if not for their deal then for him.

He liked having him around, liked seeing him.

Loki seemed to have guessed what he thought.

“I make a lot of people feel that way, Thor” he said “It’s what I do”

“Don’t go”

Loki closed his eyes “Don’t say that”

Thor swallowed “Loki, I know he has been an ass and I know you don’t want to but please…”

“Thor…”

“Don’t leave” Thor said “Stay”

He grabbed his hand between his own large ones.

“F- for me”

Loki looked up at him “Why?”

“I don’t know” Thor said “but I want you to stay”

“I’ll cause trouble, Thor” Loki said “And I rather liked the way my face looked”

A pained expression came over Thor’s features and he raised a hand and stroked the high cheekbone that was untouched by the beating.

“You” Thor said “can look just as handsome in nothing but bruises, Loki”

Loki frowned at him “What?”

Thor blinked “What?”

Loki burst out laughing.

“Seriously!?” he cackled “That’s you flirting?”

“No!” Thor turned red “No, it … it came out wrong! I didn’t mean that!”

Loki only laughed harder.

“How do you even get dates?” he laughed “With that line?”

“No!” Thor whined, shoving Loki “You know what I mean!”

Loki sniggered “I can honestly say I don’t”

Thor groaned and shook his head.

“I meant you look good all the time, Loki”

“No” Loki chuckled “I look good in bruises”

“Stop it!” Thor shoved him again but it only made Loki laugh harder.

Then he suddenly stopped, hissing.

“Ouch”

Thor’s humor vanished “Christ. You alright?”

Loki gingerly touched his face.

“I don’t think I can make it to dinner tonight” Loki said “not looking like this”

Thor nodded “I know. Why … why don’t you rest? Just forget the deal and stay here, at least until I can take you back myself”

Loki stared “You sure?”

Thor shrugged “I mean … I drove you all the way here. Why don’t I drive you back? It’s the least I can do. You know, after I kill Theoric”

Loki hummed “I doubt you will do that”

“Punch him?”

“Land a few for me, okay?”

Then Loki stood with a groan and toed his shoes off.

“I’m going to lie down for a while” Loki said “Possibly sleep”

“Yeah”

Then Thor had an idea

“Give me your number”

“Why?” Loki asked as he pulled off his jacket

“Call me if you need anything” Thor said “And not just for now.”

Loki stared at him then nodded.

He rattled off his number and Thor smiled.

“Mischief” he read out what the numbers spelled

Loki smirked “Yeah, it had a nice ring to it”

Thor winked at him “Suits you”

Loki rolled his eyes and nodded to the door.

“Leave”

Thor bowed his head to Loki and walked to the door.

He walked out and closed it gently behind him, relaxing when he heard it lock.

Then his smile vanished and he trudged down the stairs.

Theoric was in his own taken rooms and Thor didn’t bother knocking.

The man had been looking at his face in the dressing table mirror when Thor arrived.

“Hey…”

Theoric choked as Thor grabbed his shirt with both hands and slammed him into the wall.

“If you ever come near Loki again” Thor rasped into his face “I’ll kill you”

Theoric glared at him “All this, for a prostitute?”

A moment later he shouted as Thor punched him in the face then slammed him back.

“Jesus, Thor!” he shouted.

“Say it again” Thor rasped “I dare you, say that word again”

Theoric shut his mouth and glared at him.

Thor slit his gaze “Why?”

Theoric didn’t speak and Thor raised his fist again.

“Your father!” Theoric said “Your father told me to!”

Thor stared at him in shock.

“What?”

“Odin told me to get rid of him” Theoric said “To find dirt on him and make him leave, I swear. I only did what he asked me to”

Thor felt his rage break through the roof and he nodded again.

He let Theoric go.

The man stumbled then touched his face, groaning in pain.

“Fuck, Thor, you broke my nose”

Thor gave him a sidelong glance.

“No I didn’t”

Then he swung out with another punch and Theoric hit the wall, then the floor, out cold.

Thor smirked “Now I did”

Theoric didn’t say anything and Thor kicked his foot before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

***  
Odin was about to have his medicine when his door burst open and Thor stormed in.

By the look on his face, Odin knew what this was about and thanked God Frigga wasn’t there.

He turned to face his son.

“How dare you?” Thor asked, coming to stand before him “How dare you think you could do that to Loki?”

Odin scoffed “Went straight to you, did he?”

Thor’s fist clenched “He didn’t have to, I walked in on it. Have you no shame!?”

Odin shook his head.

“Not when I have your image to protect” Odin said “He is a prostitute, Thor. Have you lost your mind?! Do you think anyone will want to associate themselves with you once they find out who he is? Do you even know what a hooker will do to your reputation!?”

“I don’t care!”

“Well I do!” Odin snarled “I will be damned if I let some STD infused whore and his bastard ruin what you have built for yourself!   
Look at you! You are at the height of your career, and I will _not_ allow you to throw it all away for someone who has been ridden more times than a race horse!”

Thor snarled at his father “Don’t talk about him that way!”

“Why not?” Odin asked “You think this is love? Wake up, Thor! He is a trained whore! He makes people fall in love with him. It’s what he does.”

Odin sighed and rubbed his eye.

“I know you will do as you want” he said “So here is what I offer. I know his kind, he is sniffing around you for your money. I would be extremely happy if you got rid of him now, but here is what I can take. Do whatever you want with him, but do it discreetly. There is no future here. Do what you want with him then toss him aside, fast. My patience with this will not last long.”

“You don’t control me” Thor hissed

Odin scoffed “Yes. But I can control him”

Thor stilled.

“Get rid of him” Odin said “Or I will have Child Services take his boy away.”

Thor felt himself grow cold.

“Understand?” Odin asked “You can fight me but you cannot fight them. So do as I say. Use him and get rid of him”

Thor didn’t speak.

“Now get out” Odin said “I’m not feeling well and I have to lie down”

Thor was still angry, but Odin was sick and he nodded, slowly making his way back out.

He didn’t know what to say.

***

Makeup artists could only do so much.

So Loki had to sit there, pretending that one of his eyes was always a little swollen.

It was better than Theoric, though, who sat with an entirely bruised face and a huge bandage on his nose.

Every time he glanced on Loki’s direction, Loki would wink at him and the defeated man would turn away.

The wedding was going on at the moment, photographers, reporters, everyone was there and taking pictures.

Loki was cautious.

He kept his head down and sat at the very back in his tux.

He knew Thor had told him to skip it if he wanted, but this was Dolce and Loki would have shot himself before he missed the   
chance of wearing it.

Narfi sat by him, watching the bride and groom standing before each other.

Thor stood as Best Man and he slit his gaze as Loki when the man smirked.

All the jokes Loki had made ran through his head and Loki could swear a cloud of thunder appeared over Thor’s head.

The priest was talking now, droning on and on about love and the like so Loki started to play a game with his son.

Somewhere, someone sniffed and Loki ignored them in favor of winning the thumb war with Narfi.

Narfi giggled as his father won and tickled him.

Then both of them behaved and watched the ceremony that took place under the marquee in the huge back yard the Odinson’s had.

A few more sentences Loki barely heard, then clapping.

It was done.

Loki had done what he came here to do and now nothing was left for him but to go home.

Thor looked just as relieved and he waved at Loki. Loki rolled his eyes but decided to wave back while Balder and Idunn kissed.

The bouquet was thrown and Jane caught it, screams and shouts were heard and Loki let Narfi run around and play with the other children around.

Loki picked at his table, at the napkin before him when he was suddenly interrupted.

He looked up to see Thor standing there, a smile on his face.

“May I have this dance?” he held out a hand

Loki looked at the hand, then at his face.

“You’re joking, right?”

Thor shook his head “Not at all”

“You want me to punch you?”

“No”

Loki slit his gaze

“If you kiss me…”

“Then you can punch me” Thor grabbed his hand “Come on”

Loki groaned as Thor stood and looked at the dance floor.

“Thor” he whined “The floor is empty”

Thor sniggered “We are not going to the floor”

Loki whipped his head back to him “What?”

“You’ll see”

Loki let Thor lead him off and looked at him, surprised, when he led him off the ground and to the side of the house.

“No photographers” Thor explained.

“Thor, what …”

Loki broke off as Thor pulled him into his arms, lifted one of his hands and raised it to their side and started to move along with the music.

Loki stared at him.

“Thor, what are you doing?”

Thor smiled “Dancing”

Loki raised a brow “Why?”

Thor shrugged “I want to”

“This was not part of the deal”

“I know” Thor said “But something happened”

“Your brain deflated?”

Thor laughed and shook his head “No”

Loki had expected more of an answer and waited for one.

“Thor?” he asked “What are you talking about?”

Thor, who had been gazing at the people they had left behind, looked at him and Loki felt something shift for them both.

“Thor” he said “What are you doing?”

A soft smile came over Thor’s lips.

“Loki” he said “What will you say if I … I ask you out?”

Loki knew it.

He _knew_ something was going to happen.

Ever since that stupid kiss, he knew it.

And apparently, Thor did, too because the man stopped their dance.

“Tell me you are joking” Loki said “Tell me you did that as a cruel joke, I will forgive you”

“I’m not pressuring you” Thor said, not letting him go “But I just want to know if that option is on the table”

“Why?” Loki asked “You know what I do, how is that a good idea?”

Thor shrugged again “What if it is?”

“What if it isn’t?” Loki asked “Why are you asking me this?”

Because I realized that I might want you

“No reason” Thor said “Just think about it, okay?”

He stopped and pulled back, taking Loki’s hand in both of his and giving it a kiss.

Loki looked at him, stunned, as the man simply walked off, leaving him baffled.

This was a new development.

***

Sunday morning brunch happened to be one of the most corniest things Loki could have ever been to.

But he was enjoying it for the simple reason that Thor had been with him.

Last night, after everything was over, after Narfi was asleep and both Loki and Thor took turns changing into their sleep clothes, something had happened.

Loki hadn’t planned it, but he wasn’t exactly against it.

He had come out in a simple T shirt and soft sweats when he was pinned against the wall.

Thor loomed over him and a moment later, he caught Loki’s lips in a heated kiss that sent Loki’s head spinning.

It was hot and left Loki gasping.

When Thor had pulled him into the bathroom, Loki hadn’t resisted and before he knew it, Thor’s hand was between his legs and he was pressing himself back against the door, panting and whimpering in pleasure.

Thor had been kissing him and Loki’s high pitched gasps echoed in the room as he moved his hips to Thor’s hand, whining and clutching at him.

He had come with a shudder and stared at Thor.

The blonde had a knowing look on his face and when he kissed Loki again, Loki had whimpered into his mouth and held on, tipping his head back to allow Thor to kiss and lick down his neck.

When he was done, Thor stepped back.

“A little incentive” he’d whispered “Just to show what you will miss if you do decide to hurl my beautiful, well strung proposal in my face”

Loki had given him a breathy laugh and slid down the door while Thor washed up and went back to the room.

Thor had slept on a futon on the floor while Loki and Narfi took the bed.

Odin may have known who Loki was, but he didn’t know their secret completely so appearances had to be kept up.

Sunday turned brighter for Loki just like that because he knew he could always walk away from Thor when he was done.

Thor, on the other hand had turned into a man even better than he had been a day ago.

He was kind, courteous and he was suddenly so much easier to talk to.

Loki stayed by him, their hands always held and smiles on their faces.

Odin didn’t like it but he didn’t try anything like what he had before so things were the best they could be.

And as the brunch closed to an end, so did Loki and Thor’s stay at the house.

Loki was packing for both himself and his son when Thor walked in, smiling.

“Hey”

Loki looked at him and grinned “Hey”

“Hello!”

Narfi jumped from the bed and went to high five Thor.

“Kid” Thor said “Balder has a present for you downstairs. Go on and get it”

“Really?” Narfi’s eyes widened and he looked at Loki.

Loki looked at Thor, who gave him an assuring nod before he smiled at his son.

“Alright, but hurry back”

Narfi squealed and ran out as both of them watched.

Once he was gone, Thor hugged Loki from behind.

“Thor!” Loki laughed “What are you doing?”

Thor kissed his nape, his hair “Nothing”

He started to swing Loki and the other laughed.

“Thor! Let me pack!”

“No”

Loki screeched as Thor tipped them over and both of them fell on the bed.

“Thor!” Loki laughed, “Get off!”

“Why?” Thor nuzzled his shoulder blades “I’m fine right here”

He tightened his grip on Loki and the black-haired man laughed when his fingers dug into his gut.

Thor stilled “Ticklish?”

Loki’s eyes widened.

“Thor, no!”

His shriek went out into the hall and both of them fell to the ground, wrestling.

Loki was a screeching, writhing, cackling thing as Thor tickled him.

“Thor!” Loki gasped “Thor, stop….!”

Thor laughed and continued, prickling his sides, his neck, under his arms and Loki couldn’t breathe. He struggled and kicked out and wheezed.

“I can’t breathe…!”

Thor backed off and Loki lay under him, gasping as his giggles subsided.

“You…” Loki panted “Monster”

Thor laughed and slapped his butt.

“Okay, up”

Loki lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

“I’m dead”

Thor laughed “No you’re not. Get up, come on. I want to show you something”

Loki groaned and pushed himself up, standing before Thor.

The man was pretty and Loki smiled as he looked at him, raising a hand to touch him, but pulling back uncertainly.

Thor’s smile was warm and he leaned over, letting Loki touch.

Loki ran his finger over Thor’s nose, his lips, feeling him.

When he saw Thor studying him in return, he blushed.

Thor laughed, kissed his cheek and turned.

“Thor”

Thor stopped and looked back at Loki.

“Yes?”

Loki swallowed “I think … we _can_ give this a try?”

He was red and blushing and shy.

So Thor had to whoop, grab him and start spinning him around until Loki growled and threatened him.

***

What Thor wanted to show Loki was an indoor pool.

Loki looked at it, the hot tub and the circular pool.

It was almost nine foot deep and the water was warm.

It was so tempting and Thor _knew_ it because there was a grin on his face.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Loki turned to him, eyebrow cocked.

“Want a dip?”

“You know as well as I” Loki drawled, coming to stand before Thor “That I do not have swimming gear”

Thor grinned “I know”

“Which would mean” Loki looked him in the eye “That you have a perverted little plan in mind, yes?”

Thor thought about it

“I wouldn’t say perverted…” he hummed “More … well thought out”

Loki smiled “You want me to go in there?”

Thor’s arms came around him and Loki was pressed to his front.

“Maybe”

He kissed Loki’s mouth.

Both of them swayed, stepping here and there as they moved lazily.

Loki smiled “Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“I earned the name, Mischief”

Thor frowned and a moment later, he realized where he was standing.

“Loki, no!”

Thor’s high pitched scream cut through the room as Loki shoved him and Thor fell into the pool with a huge splash.

Loki doubled over, laughing.

“That is what you get” he wheezed “For trying to seduce me in a swimming pool!”

Thor pushed his hair back 

“Oh, you are in trouble now”

He approached the edge of the pool and Loki laughed.

“Please” he scoffed “I’m smarter than that”

He walked out of his reach and when Thor climbed out to run after him, Loki turned and fled, heading back to the house with a wet blonde thing after him.

***

When they were leaving, Loki didn’t meet anyone.

He simply went to wait in the car with a large pair of Versace sunglasses on his face.

Behind him, Narfi was playing with the toys Balder had given him.

Thor was saying goodbye to everyone and gave Balder and Idunn a honeymoon to Bora Bora which both of them loved.

Loki typed a little on his phone and furrowed his brow when he saw a text from Svad.

He opened it and his eyebrow raised.

He wanted to have a drink with him, whenever Loki was free.

Loki sighed, put the phone down and waited for Thor to come in.

Amora and Frigga raised a hand to him and Loki waved back, that was it.

Thor waved and joked as he walked to the car and got in beside Loki.

“Finally” Loki scoffed “I thought you were going to give a heartwarming speech about bruises to…”

He broke off when Thor kissed him.

Right there, before everyone.

The others laughed and hooted while Odin’s face darkened.

Behind them, Narfi made a disgusted face.

“Ew, Daddy”

Loki pulled away, staring at Thor and the blonde was proud of himself.

“First date and you already met my parents” Thor grinned as he started the car “I should marry you by the third, it means”

Loki laughed, it was mostly a nervous one, and tried in vain to control his blush.

It didn’t work.

 

And most of the ride back, Thor had his hand on Loki’s knee, a smile on his face and Loki had a small glimpse of something he didn’t think he could have.

A future

***

When they got back, Narfi had fallen asleep.

Loki insisted that he could stay in a hotel, but Thor refused to even consider it and drove them to his house.

He walked into his apartment and told Loki to set Narfi to bed in the guest room.

Loki felt a little awkward, but there was little he could do.

Narfi was sleeping and other than walking back to his apartment with a case and a son, Loki had little choice.

He pulled Narfi’s shoes off and placed them aside, then kissed his cheek and walked out.

As he was leaving, he caught sight of his face in a mirror and sighed.

“Damn it”

Thor, who was in the living room, turned

“What’s wrong?”

Loki turned to him “Look at me. He ruined my face, Thor. I have to wait weeks for this to fade and get back to normal”

 

Thor smirked “Well, you can wait here.”

Loki rolled his eyes “Yeah, right”

Thor walked over and pulled Loki into his arms.

“Hello”

Loki smiled “Hey”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I need a few clothes” Loki said “I should stop by my apartment and pick them up”

“Bring them here?”

“Of course” 

Loki kissed his mouth this time.

“Wait here”

“I will” Thor let him go

Loki went to the room and Thor whistled to make him stop.

“Want me to cook dinner?”

Loki smiled “Sure, why not?”

“What you want?”

Loki leaned on the doorjamb, looking at Thor.

“Make whatever you want” he said, his voice low and seductive “I doubt we will be eating”

Thor’s stunned expression was priceless and Loki laughed before he went on to check on his son before he headed out to get clothes.

***

When Loki returned, it was an hour later and Thor had dinner prepared.

He’d made pasta and they both dug into it with a passion that bordered on barbaric.

Afterwards, when Loki complimented him on his cooking, Thor had kissed him.

Then again.

Then again

 

Then he didn’t pull away and Loki held on to him, groaning as Thor tossed him on the table, his mouth never leaving Thor’s.

***

Loki’s hands gripped the rails on the headboard tightly, his mouth parted as near screams erupted from his throat.

Thor thrust into him, harder, faster, his hands on either side of Loki’s head as he moved his hips forward, pounding into Loki.

Loki was sweating, his face flushed and he was out of it, panting and gasping as Thor moved in and out of him, whimpering and moaning when he kissed him.

The bed hit the wall behind them over and over and Thor couldn’t get enough.

He slowed down, then sped up and Loki sobbed beneath him, crying in pleasure when Thor rocked into him, bit him, kissed him, _worshipped_ him.

He cried as he came between them and fell limp, letting Thor go on until he came with a bellow that shook the man beneath and fell on him, panting and gasping for air.

Their hearts were racing and Loki held him tightly, his hair stuck to his forehead, tears sliding down his face.

It had been the best sex of Loki’s life.

And Thor wasn’t done.

***

The next few weeks passed with Loki moving out of the dingy apartment he lived in and into a slightly bigger one in a better part of the city.

Thor helped him move in, put stuff everywhere and by the time it was finished, both of them were proud.

This was a better one because there was one bedroom downstairs while two other rooms upstairs.

It meant Loki could conduct whatever work he brought home without having to worry about Narfi overhearing them.

And _that_ is when things went wrong.

***

It had been over a month since Loki had last worked and he and Thor were watching TV in Loki’s apartment when his phone rang.

Loki picked it up unconsciously and held it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“You free tonight?” Svad asked “I’m on my way”

“Oh”

Loki sat up and Thor frowned.

“Sure, just let me…”

He pushed off the couch and went to the kitchen.

“I’ll meet you outside Wally’s Mart” Loki said “I changed houses”

“About time” Svad laughed “Need help?”

“Nah” Loki smiled, “but thank you. Let me meet you there in ten, okay?”

“Okay” Svad hung up.

Loki walked out and headed to Thor.

“Listen” Loki said, kissing his head “I need you to clear out for a while. I’ll call you when I’m done”

Thor frowned and looked at him

“What?” he asked “Why?”

Loki looked at him “Svad’s coming over. I don’t want him to see you”

It took Thor a moment to realize who Svad was.

“You’re working tonight?”

Loki, who was climbing the stairs, stopped “Well, yeah.”

Thor looked surprised and Loki stared.

“Thor, what’s wrong?”

Thor shook his head “Nothing. Just call me when you are free and I’ll take you out, some place nice”

Loki blinked and frowned at him.

He hadn’t expected this. He liked that Thor hadn’t tried to stop, but at the same time, he didn’t.

There was something not right about the way Thor had just accepted it and even though Loki wanted it, something heavy settled in his heart.

Thor wasn’t angry, he wasn’t even upset.

The man he was dating was about to go into the arms of another and Thor wasn’t even upset.

It made chills go up Loki’s spine.

Thor gathered his things and walked over, smiling at Loki.

“Give us a kiss”

Loki nodded and obliged, then Thor kissed his head and walked to the door.

“Give Narfi a kiss from me”

Loki nodded and the next minute, Thor was gone.

***

“What are you doing?”

Loki blinked and looked up at Svad.

The man had wanted a double session and Loki had obliged.

It wasn’t one of his more intense ones and as Svad used him a second time, his face buried in Loki’s neck as he pushed in and out of him.

Loki got no pleasure from this, he endured it and wished Svad would finish soon so he could call Thor; the man had been rutting for a while now and he didn’t seem to show any signs of stopping.

Loki had wanted to meet Thor, to get this over with and as Svad continued, Loki turned his head, looking for his phone.

He was being jolted with each long, measured thrust and Svad was far too involved in his pleasure, so Loki reached out and lifted his phone, pressing a button so he could see if he had a text from Thor or something.

But Svad noticed and now he looked down at him, a disapproving look on his face.

Loki, caught in the act, blinked up at him. He felt his heart begin to race faster when he saw his earnings for the night leave and go farther and farther away with every second that passed.

“Are you …” Svad frowned, looking at the phone “calling someone?”

Loki swallowed “No, of course not, I was just checking the time”

A moment later, Loki winced, because it was clearly not the right thing to say.

He yelped as Svad pulled out and stood, heading to the small bathroom by the room.

Loki sat up, the sheet covering him “Svad!”

His call went unanswered and Svad slammed the door shut.

“Shit!”

Loki put the sheet around himself and stood, hissing as the movement pulled at the tender parts within him, and hobbled to the door.

“Svad, come on, open the door”

There was so reply from inside, but a few moments later, he heard the shower running.

Loki sighed and knocked.

“Svad” he called “Please, open the door”

Again, no reply, but inside, Svad walked into the shower and Loki exhaled, turning and going to wait on the bed.

Loki sat there, running a hand through his hair and cussing himself.

What the hell was that!?

Loki _always_ gave his full attention to his clients and he _never_ did what he had just done.

The wrongness of their whole predicament aside, Svad was right in his anger.

Loki should never have done that, it was very stupid.

And now he was probably going to lose cash over it.

Unless Loki did something.

He waited for Svad and looked up when the man arrived.

“Svad!”

He stood, the sheet still around him.

Svad had a towel around his waist and he walked over to where he had placed his clothes, starting to dress up.

Loki looked at him and managed to keep his voice and face from being pleading.

“Are you going to ignore me now?” he asked

“Don’t you have a call to make?” Svad asked as he pulled his trousers on “It seemed important enough a while ago.”

Loki sighed “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, but you were taking so damned long, I didn’t know what to do!”

Svad pulled his shirt on and turned.

“How about your job?” he asked waspishly “You know, the one I pay for every week? Or have you forgotten what it is you have to do?”

Loki stilled, going cold all over.

“It’s not that hard, Loki” Svad hissed “Just lie back, spread your legs and pretend you are in another place.”

Loki’s mouth tightened

“Get out”

Svad scoffed “Don’t worry, I’m gone”

He yanked his jacket up from the chair and walked out.

Panic welled inside Loki and he ran after him, sheet and all.

“Wait!”

Svad didn’t stop, he was heading to the door.

“Svad, you didn’t pay!”

Svad stopped and pulled the door open.

“But I’d say you did”

Loki gaped and moved forward, but Svad snapped the door shut and left without a backwards glance.

He was left there, staring at the door, his heart falling as he stood there, used for nothing.

***

Thor was sitting over the script again, making sure he hadn’t made mistakes when he had corrected it when his phone rang.

Thor dug it out of his pocket and smirked when it was Loki who called.

Swiping his thumb over the screen, Thor picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“Thor?”

Thor tensed, sitting up straight “Narfi? Narfi, what’s wrong, is your father okay?”

“No” the boy whimpered “He’s crying”

Thor felt the color drain from his face.

He stood “Okay, I’ll be right there, sweetheart, just don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay”

Thor hung up and rushed downstairs, driving as fast as he could to Loki’s place.

He parked his car where Loki had told him to and ran to his apartment block.

Thor took the stairs two at a time when he reached theirs, his heart ramming in his chest. He reached Loki’s apartment and knocked frantically.

“Loki!” he called “Loki, open up”

He heard shuffling behind him and turned, his eyes looking around.

But there was no one there and cursing himself, Thor knocked again.

“Narfi!” he called “Narfi, can you hear me?”

“Yes” the boy called

A few minutes later, the door opened and Thor strode in.

“Thanks” he closed and locked the door and ruffled Narfi’s hair.

“Where is he?”

“Kitchen” Narfi said, nibbling on a sandwich

Thor jogged over and walked into the kitchen.

Loki stood there in his heels and make up, filling up a sports water bottle for himself.

There was nothing that indicated that he had been crying and Thor walked over cautiously.

“Loki?”

Loki turned and looked at him, giving him a smile.

“Hey” he capped the bottle “Listen, I know I said we could hang out, but I’m working tonight and …”

“What happened?” Thor asked, coming to stand before him “And don’t you dare lie to me”

Loki looked him in the eye and blinked his heavily lined eyes.

“You remember my client, Svad?” Loki asked

Thor nodded “Your regular?”

“Yes” Loki replied “He left. And he won’t be coming back”

Thor stared

“So …” Loki took a deep breath “I have to go out and find another because there is a lot I have to …”

“Loki” Thor said, shaking his head “Don’t do this. Don’t go back out there”

Loki blinked, pretending to misunderstand “Why not?”

Thor wanted to shake him, but Narfi was right there, so he clenched and unclenched his hands instead.

“Listen” he sighed “I didn’t say anything before, but I am now.”

Thor looked Loki right in the eye “Don’t do this. Get another job, Loki, please”

Loki stared at him, eyebrow raised “And how, pray tell, do I do that? I don’t have a degree, Thor, I didn’t finish school, the highest job I can get is to be a waiter and that will not support me enough to take care of me and Narfi”

Thor shook his head “I’ll help you. I’ll get you a job, just don’t …”

He looked over his shoulder and saw Narfi was safely sitting on the couch, reading as he ate.

He turned back to Loki and took a hold of his shoulders.

“Don’t go back out there”

Loki raised a brow “You mean wait for your pity to do something for me”

Thor hissed “No, Loki. I want to help you. There are so many other things you can do and…”

“Like what?” Loki asked “Tell me, Thor, tell me one job that a single parent, an ex hooker, a man who doesn’t have a degree can do and _not_ get kicked out onto the streets”

Thor’s mouth worked but no sounds came out.

“Work for me”

Loki scoffed at him and shoved him off.

“I knew you would say that”

He slammed his shoulder into Thor’s as he went past him and out of the kitchen.

He gave his son a strained smile.

“I’ll see you later, Narfi”

Narfi raised a hand and went back to his book.

Thor, who had been stunned, turned and followed Loki.

“Loki, wait!” he said “It’s not like that!”

Loki opened the door and walked out into the hall, leaving Thor to follow.

Thor walked out and found Loki looking at his phone as he walked down the hall.

“Loki, wait a second!”

He jogged after him and caught him, hooking a hand on his arm and turning him.

He gasped when Loki snatched his hand away.

“Not now, Thor!” Loki snapped, pulling away “I have to work!”

Thor moved again and Loki growled, trying to shove him off as the man pushed at him, struggling to get away.

“I said let me go!”

Thor knew what this was, why Loki was lashing out.

And he moved quickly, swiftly pulling both of Loki’s hands down by his side, pulling him close and kissing him, right there.

Loki growled, placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders to shove him away again, but Thor held on, sliding an arm around his waist, one hand at his nape as he made the kiss linger.

Loki’s pushing got weaker and weaker and he hit his fists lightly against Thor in a form of stubborn protest.

But Thor didn’t let go and soon, Loki kissed him back, his hands hooked into the belt loops of Thor’s jeans and his eyes closed.

Thor wasn’t surprised to feel Loki’s tears against his skin.

He pulled back, both of them were panting.

“You are _not_ ” Thor whispered “Going back”

Loki blinked at him slowly, turning his head into Thor’s hand when he brushed his tears away.

“Come on”

Thor still had his arms around Loki and he walked them back into his apartment, closing the door behind them.

And missed the whirring and clicking that had been going on throughout the entirety of their quarrel.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Loki woke to Thor plastered to his back.  
His thick arm was around Loki’s waist and his mouth nuzzling at the back of Loki’s shoulder.  
He was still half asleep, his clothes from last night scattered on the floor, along with Loki’s.  
Loki’s make up was smudged because of Thor’s attentions.

His door was locked and he could hear Narfi moving outside.

Loki sighed and Thor’s arm tightened around him.

“Don’t go…” Thor groaned

Loki smiled a little “I kind of have to, he is my child”

Thor groaned again and pulled Loki closer.

“So am I”

Loki gave a lazy bark of laughter and pushed Thor off

“After last night” he said as he stretched “I _know_ there is nothing even remotely childlike about you, Thor”

Thor wiggled his eyebrows at him and fell on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Loki stood and got dressed, then tossed Thor’s clothes at him.

“Hurry up and get dressed” he said “Then leave, I don’t want anyone seeing you in this part of town”

Thor laughed “I knew you just wanted to use me”

Loki sniggered “Always”

Fully dressed, he stopped at the door and looked back at Thor.

“But not without breakfast” he smiled “Come on down in a few minutes, okay?”

Thor gave him a bright smile and Loki walked out of his room, closing it gently behind him.

There was a smile on his face, a genuine one that hadn’t been there in a long time and it widened when he climbed down the stairs and saw Narfi playing about.

“There you are you little monster!”

Narfi gave a delighted shriek and ran, his father on his tail.

Loki was laughing and growling as he chased his child and cornered him behind a couch.

“You cannot escape me!” he growled “And now you must pay by helping me set the table!”

“NO…!” Narfi gave a dramatic shout and swooned to the floor.

Loki lunged at him and started to tickle him.

Narfi’s screams were loud and high pitched and rose to the room upstairs, where the door opened and Thor stepped out.

The blonde man laughed when he saw Loki playing with his son rather than making breakfast and it made him giggle.

He climbed down the stairs and Narfi saw him.

“Help!” he shouted to Thor “Help me, Thor, save me from this monster!”

Loki looked at Thor then hissed and lowered his head, giving his son kisses all over.

“No!” Narfi hollered “cooties!”

Thor laughed loudly and ran forward

“Worry not, my minion!” he shouted “I will save you from this heathen!”

Thor made a show of running to save his friend and reached down to lift Loki up and over shoulder, ignoring the yelp he gave.

Narfi laughed and went to hide while Thor laughed in victory.

“You may prey upon the innocent, vile beast!” Thor said “But I will always win!”

He gave a battle howl and started to spin.

Loki gave a loud, undignified shriek and held on as he was spun around, laughing and gasping for air until Thor became dizzy and landed on a couch.

Thor lay under him and Loki lay on top, both of them panting and laughing.

Then Narfi gave a loud scream and jumped on top of them both, toppling all of them to the floor in a mass of limbs and laughter.

Thor was underneath them both and Narfi was straddling his father’s back, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder blades.

Loki was on Thor’s chest, looking down at him, a soft smile playing over his lips.

He leaned down and kissed Thor, a soft, pleasured sound escaping them both before he broke away.

Narfi jumped on his back to get his attention.

“I’m hungry”

Both Loki and Thor laughed before Thor bit his lip.

“Let’s go out to eat”

Another smile graced Loki’s lips, this time sad and Thor knew he was about to deny him.

“Thor…”

“Or at my place” Thor said “I leave right now, discreetly, and you come over twenty minutes later”

Loki blinked at him and smiled.

“And by the time you get there” Thor said, tapping Loki’s nose with his finger “I will have had breakfast made for you. Deal?”

“Deal!” Narfi shouted.

He fell on Loki’s back and Loki fell forward, bracing himself on both hands on either side of Thor’s head. His face was too close to Thor’s, he could see the designs in his blue eyes.

Thor gave him a slow, sinful grin and craned his neck to steal a kiss.

“Now let me up”

There was a minor struggle, but soon Thor was free of green eyed brunettes and standing by the door.

Loki was with him, leaning against him, hands holding onto Thor’s as he leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth.

“Pancakes” 

Thor smiled and nudged Loki’s nose with his own.

“Consider it done”

Another kiss, some more lingering and Thor was gone.

Loki closed the door, smiling after he turned.

He didn’t know it, but he was lovestruck.

***

When they reached Thor’s apartment, the pans were sizzling, the entire place smelled like a little piece of heaven.

Loki smiled at Thor let them in, grinning when Thor kissed him on the mouth and ruffled Narfi’s hair.

“Come on in” he gestured to the living room “Make yourselves at home”

Narfi took that to heart and went sprinting to the couch and fell on it, turning on the TV and surfing.

And with him gone, nothing stopped Thor from putting an arm around Loki’s waist and pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

Loki pretended he wasn’t interested, but soon he gave in, kissing Thor back just as passionately, his hands fisting in Thor’s clothes. He tipped his head back as Thor kissed down his neck and a soft, pleasured sound escaped him.

“Hubba hubba!”

Both of them gave identical squawks of surprise and looked at Narfi.

“Narfi!” Loki chided, red in the face 

“What?” Narfi blinked “Johnny says it”

Loki frowned, pulling away from Thor, who was grinning.

“Johnny Bravo, Daddy!” Narfi said

Thor burst out laughing and pulled Loki back into his arms, giving him a kiss on the temple.

“I love that kid”

Loki smiled and shook his head, pushing Thor off and looking at the food.

“So what do I do?” Loki asked, tugging on the hem on his shirt “Want me to set the table?”

“Sure, why not?” Thor looked over his shoulder as he walked to the stove “Plates are over there”

Loki walked over to where Thor hand mentioned and pulled out the plates, setting them on the table in relative silence.

For the next few minutes, only the clicking of the plates being set and the fizzing of the frying was loud in the kitchen and then breakfast was ready.

Narfi leapt into his chair, opposite Loki, and let his father pile on his plate before he started on his own.

Thor was smiling at Loki and looked at him every now and then, looking at him as though he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

And Loki pretended he hadn’t seen it just so Thor would keep staring.

They talked, but not much, and afterwards, Thor washed the dishes while Loki and Narfi watched TV.

He was contemplating taking them to the zoo and having lunch somewhere when his doorbell rang.

Loki looked at him, frowning, and Thor shrugged.

Then it started to knock and a moment later, his visitor spoke.

“Thor, open the door right now!”

Thor and Loki paled.

It was Odin.

Loki looked to Thor, then Narfi and picked his son up, heading to the nearest room.

“And if that whore is with you, I am going to kill you!”

Loki stuttered to a halt and Thor strode to the door.

“Thor, no!” Loki moved forward to stop him, but it was too late.

Odin shoved Thor back, ignoring how angry his son was and strode in.

His single gaze went around the room and looked for Loki.

It slit in rage and Loki stumbled back, holding his child to his chest.

“There!” he pointed to Loki “Arrest him”

“No!”

The scream tore from Loki’s throat and it took him a second to realize why Thor was not coming after him.

He was on the floor, cuffed by a cop as two more made for Loki.

Loki stumbled back, holding a terrified Narfi to him.

“No!” he repeated, looking for a way to escape “No, what have I done!? What did I do!?”

Odin gave him an unpleasant smile

“About a hundred men in your profession, dear boy”

Loki stared, then looked to the side and ran.

A scream tore from his throat when the man grabbed him.

“No!” Loki shrieked as he was yanked back “No, let go!”

His son was snatched from his arms and Loki struggled against the men holding him.

“Narfi!” he shrieked “Give me back my child! Please! Narfi!”

Narfi was screaming and crying as the man took him from his father and Thor was hurling curses at his father.

“Daddy!”

“Narfi!” 

Loki bucked in the man’s grip and cried as he was pinned face down to the floor, his arms pulled behind his back.

“No! You can’t take him away from me!” he screamed “Give me back my child! My son, please, don’t take him away from me!”

But his screams were ignored, Narfi’s crying was ignored, Thor’s angry shouting was ignored.

Loki was dragged out of Thor’s apartment, where photographers awaited, taking pictures of the dirty prostitute that had been sniffing around the great Thor Odinson for money. 

***

Loki was alone in his cell at the police station.

He wasn’t cuffed anymore, they didn’t need it. He was sitting on the bench, his head cradled in his hands and tears falling down  
his eyes.

He had been here since Odin had the cops throw and latch him inside, not to come out until the day of his trail.

When it was going to happen, no one knew.

When he was going to see his son, no one knew.

He had been here three days now and knew nothing.

It made tears gather in his eyes and he sobbed again, hiding his face in his hands as he wept.

He didn’t know where Narfi was.

Was he here at the police station, was he at an orphanage, where…

Loki didn’t know and it made him cry all day and night.

A female police officer had felt sorry for him and walked over with some coffee a while ago, but he couldn’t drink it, he literally couldn’t get it down his throat without gagging on it so she had settled for rubbing his back for him.

Loki had begged her, then.

He had begged her to give him some information about where Narfi was, anything, and she had nodded and gone off.

That had been four hours ago.

Now, Loki was alone in his misery again, watching the pattern of the tiles beneath his feet.

There was a pillow there but Loki hadn’t even touched it. The toilet he had retched into before he became so exhausted all he could do was sit.

Footsteps sounded and Loki looked up but dropped his gaze the moment he saw a big, lumbering tattooed man being brought in.

His shiny bald head glittered in the fluorescent lights and Loki prayed he wasn’t about to have a new friend.

Because the moment he had seen Loki, a leer came over his face and Loki didn’t like it one bit.

But of course, luck was not in his favor and Loki tensed when they opened his cell and shoved the man inside.

He looked right at Loki, not anywhere else, and he smirked, pacing from one side of the room to the next, since the cops were still there, then grinning openly when they left.

“Hey there, sweetie” 

Loki looked away, cursing his current position.

He was sitting on the edge of the bench, right by the bars, therefore cornered.

If he stood, the man would pounce, so he remained silent and kept his wet gaze on the floor outside his cell.

“Hey, I’m talking to you”

 

Loki closed his eyes when the man walked over and planted himself heavily beside him.

He pulled away from him, pressing himself against the bars.

A whimper escaped him when the man’s heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he shot to his feet, hurrying to the other side of the cell.

The man laughed and whistled

“Oh, that is a sweet back end you have there, boy” he chuckled “Come here and give ol’ Dave a feel”

Loki ignored him and went to sit on the other side of the cell.

Dave didn’t like it.

He ran a hand over his head and stood.

And this time he was angry.

“What are you, deaf!?”

Loki looked up and gasped, sliding back on the bench as the man approached.

“Stay back!”

He kicked out, but a scream escaped him when Dave grabbed his leg and pulled him forward, making him fall on his back on the floor.

“You think you can ignore me, whore!?”

“No…!” Loki begged, “Get off!”

He screamed when Dave flipped him over and pinned his hands behind his back, holding him down with his superior weight.

“Ah, that’s more like it”

“Help!” Loki screamed “Someone help me, please!”

Dave gave a harsh bark of laughter.

“Ain’t no one gonna help you, Pretty”

He leaned over to try and get a kiss from Loki, but Loki sobbed.

“Stop it!” he pleaded “Stop it, let me go!”

He turned his head away, sobbing, but the man only followed and Loki screamed again when his hand touched his bottom.

“Oh, come on, you do this for a living, babe”

Loki sobbed louder, cringing from him as he reached down with one beefy hand and turned his face to him, straining his neck and shoulders.

“Freeze!”

A gun cocked and Loki sobbed as he was let go.

Dave got off him and Loki crawled away from him, going to a corner and pulling his knees up to his chest, his arms around them.

“Take him away from here!” the woman cop snapped “Throw him in that cell in the back and leave him there!”

Footsteps sounded and the man was taken away but Loki didn’t see.

He had his face hidden in his arms.

The woman walked over to him, heels clicking.

“Hey”

She touched his shoulder but pulled back when he flinched.

“Easy, Loki, I’m not going to hurt you”

Her voice was gentle and it made him look up.

“Let me see if he hurt you” 

She tipped his head a little and sighed.

“Well, nothing permanent, but you might have a little bruising around the jaw”

“Where’s my baby?” 

Loki’s voice was broken, shattered, just like him and the women turned her gaze to him, red hair glittering in the light.

“I’m Natasha”

She extended a hand and squeezed his shoulder.

“And …” she gave him a small smile “I pulled a few strings, pulled a few favors and got a judge to have a blind trial”

Loki stared at her “W-what?”

Natasha gave him a smile “Someone paid your bail. You’re free to go”

Loki felt shock, relief, pain and gratitude go through him all at once and tears slipped down his face.

“Thank you” he whispered “Th- thank you”

Natasha gave him an awkward pat on the back.

“Come on” she said “Let’s go, I don’t want you to stay here for inappropriate touching”

Loki gave a sobbing laugh and stood on shaking legs.

She helped him, a little, and walked out as an escort.

Loki blinked at the bright light of the police station lobby and went over to where Natasha wanted him to sign a few things and give her his finger prints.

Then she led him to where the people were sitting and…

“Daddy!”

Loki looked up, tears filling his eyes again.

“Oh, my baby!”

Loki ran forward, fell on his knees as Narfi ran to him and threw himself into his father’s arms.

“Daddy!” Narfi felt Loki’s arms tighten around him and hugged him just as tight “Daddy, where did you go?”

Loki hid his face in Narfi’s neck, holding him close

“I’m sorry” he said “I’m sorry, Daddy’s sorry, baby, it won’t happen again”

They held each other, crying and smiling in alteration, before Loki had enough strength to move.

He pulled back and cupped his boy’s face, wiping his tears and kissing his forehead.

“My brave, brave boy” Loki choked “Where were you?”

Narfi turned and pointed behind him

“With him”

Loki looked up and froze.

Svadilfari sat in one of the chairs and upon seeing Loki’s face, he stood and walked over.

Loki stumbled to his feet, taking Narfi’s hand in his as Svadilfari arrived, his face open and confused, no mask, no makeup.

Svad stopped before him and Loki blinked.

“You…” he swallowed “You paid my bail?”

Svad nodded

“We came here every day, Daddy” Narfi announced “To get … to get your…um…”

Svad smiled at the boy “Bail”

“Yes!” Narfi pointed to him “That”

Loki looked at his son, then Svad.

“But, I …”

Svad held up a hand

“Let’s get you home” Svad said “Then we can talk”

Loki blinked and nodded.

He was unsteady, he hadn’t eaten in three days, hadn’t slept, either, and allowed Svad to place an arm around his waist as he led them to his car.

***

There was a long mob of photographers outside Loki’s apartment and when he saw them, he wanted to hide.

But Svad was cautious.

He took Narfi in through the back and told Loki to use the fire escape.

It got them to the apartment safely and Svad was there for Loki when he all but stumbled in.

He lost his footing and fell in to Svad’s arms, looking up at him, confused.

“Why?”

Svad smirked “You needed it”

Loki didn’t know what he meant by that, but he was led to the kitchen where Svad went about, looking for something to make Loki. 

Narfi was helping him so Loki had nothing to do, except startle when they started his blender.

Narfi beamed at his father and skipped over.

“You’re having milkshake”

Loki smiled at him and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly, back to chest, and kissing his head. He set his forehead against Narfi and closed his eyes, trying to cope.

Narfi didn’t speak, happy to play an imaginary game until Svad came over and sat by Loki.

“Why don’t you go play?” he asked “I’m sure your room missed you”

Narfi gave him a superior look “You could have told me you wanted to be ‘private’”

Despite everything, Loki laughed and stroked his child’s hair before kissing his head.

“Let us be private”

Narfi hopped off his father and headed to his room with a loud shriek at having it back.

Once he was gone, Svad placed the milkshake in Loki’s hands.

“Sweetness makes everything better”

Loki looked at him and back at the milkshake.

“Why are you here?”

Svad inhaled and nodded, then sat back.

“I’ll start from the beginning”

“That would be nice” Loki whispered, taking the milkshake to his lips.

“A few days ago” Svad said “The tabloids got a hold of a picture of you and Odinson kissing”

Loki turned to him, eyes wide.

That explained _everything_!

“Outside your apartment” Svad said “I don’t know why, but the next thing I saw in the papers was you being dragged away. I couldn’t just stand by, Loki, no matter what”

Loki watched him.

“So I found out where you were and the first thing I did was look for Narfi” he said “I knew I should have come to you, but …”

He shook his head

“I didn’t want child services to get him, so I told them you were my friend and I could take care of it” he said “It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to get him away from them and brought him to my place”

He laughed “My wife loves him”

Loki stared, touched.

“We waited until you got a trail which, thanks to that old bag” Svad snarled “wasn’t happening. But then a cop, Natasha, she called me up today and told me she had done something and that you were free to go. So I ran over and bailed you out”

Loki had tears in his eyes and he placed his milkshake down.

He turned and slowly hugged Svad, closing his eyes when he felt Svad return the gesture.

“Thank you” he whispered, sniffing “Thank you so much, I owe you my life”

Svad didn’t say anything.

He ran his hand up and down Loki’s back and held him as Loki broke down and started to cry in relief.

***

The next few days, Loki took to settle back into his life.

Narfi was his constant, he didn’t dare let him go again.

He spent every moment he could with him, stood at his school early to pick him up, stayed with him when he worked, everything.

When he was home alone, he cleaned up things, fixed his apartment and cooked the best meals he could for his baby.

He was devoted.

This morning, Loki had come back from dropping Narfi off and started on his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door.

Loki looked up, his face stricken.

Ever since the whole debacle, he had become paranoid.

He didn’t want it to be the police or the paparazzi but he was helpless against them.

The knock sounded again, harder, and Loki gulped, walking over and slowly unlocking the door.

He was unprepared for how the knob turned and the door was pushed in, and staggered back, paling in horror when he saw Odin slam the door shut behind him.

Loki gasped and backed away, shaking his head.

“I didn’t do anything!” he said “I didn’t do…”

“Shut up!” Odin snapped “I know you didn’t do anything, you whore! I came here to tell you something else”

Loki stared at him, his heart beating in his chest so loudly it began to hurt.

“What happened” Odin said “What I had done can _always_ get a thousand times worse. That was just a sample of  
what I can do, boy, and if you even think about contacting Thor after this, I swear to God, I will have you tossed in prison and make sure you never see your son again. Do you understand?”

Loki gulped and nodded

Odin gave an annoyed growl and looked around the apartment.

Loki wanted to call the police, but he was scared, so scared of them.

Odin turned back to him and he flinched.

“If Thor comes to you” Odin said “You will deny him. You will tell him you moved on or sold yourself to the highest bidder, whatever you want. But do _not_ go back to him. Or you will see what I can truly do to someone like you”

Loki nodded again and took a deep breath

“Okay” he said softly “N- now go”

Odin scoffed and turned.

He opened the door to Loki’s home and Loki froze in dread a moment later.

Because Odin was standing face to face with Thor.

***

Thor was absolutely _livid_ when he saw his father standing there and he growled, advancing.

“I knew it” he rasped “I knew you wouldn’t leave him alone, after I specifically told you!”

Odin glared right back

“I am _not_ taking any chances!” Odin yelled back “He is a whore, Thor, a dirty, used whore, how _dare_ you lower yourself to fall for a filthy rent – a – boy?!”

Loki flinched at that and looked at the two.

Thor became even angrier, his whole face turned red.

Loki saw his hand clench into a fist and he moved.

“No!”

He closed in on them and placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders, pushing him back before he hit his own father.

“Stop it” he told him “Just stop it”

“Stop it!?” Thor shouted at him, grabbing his shoulders “After what he did to you!?”

Loki pulled away from him

“Yes” he said “What’s done is done. It’s over and I have put it behind me.”

He took a deep breath and looked at Thor’s face

“So should you”

“But he …”

“I know”

Loki put his arms around himself and stepped back from father and son.

“Go, please” he said “Both of you”

Thor’s anger vanished from him and he stepped in further.

“No, Loki, I need to…”

“I’ll call the police” Loki whispered

It fell like a bomb between them and Odin scoffed.

“Move”

He shoved Loki as he passed and side stepped Thor.

“Come on” he stood outside the door and looked at his son “The tabloids are all around here, if they see us …”

“I don’t care”

The moment he had seen Loki stumble when Odin shoved him, another bout of anger had latched itself onto Thor.

He turned to face his father.

“I can stand against a few bad reviews and whatever nonsense shit they publish around” he told him “That is nothing. But he – “

He pointed to Loki, who looked away.

“Him” Thor repeated “I will not stand anything against him, do you hear me? And that goes for you. You come here and threaten him again and I swear, Odin, I will retaliate”

Odin glared at him, just as angry, even though he flinched at being called by his name.

“You’ll choose a whore over me?”

Thor scoffed “I choose Loki over you”

Then he snapped the door shut and locked it, leaving Odin alone on the other side.

***

Thor turned to Loki the moment Odin had gone.

His face was hurt, angry, confused and above all, filled with guilt.

Loki wasn’t looking at him, his gaze was focused on the ground but snapped up the moment Thor took a step closer.

He retreated, shaking his head

“No”

Thor stopped, his expression anguished

“Please, Loki” he whispered “Please don’t do this to me, I won’t be able to take it”

Loki shook his head again

“I don’t care” he lied “I am _not_ pissing your father off again”

“Loki, you don’t have to worry about him! I can handle him”

“Like you handled him before!?” Loki snapped “Like you were so powerful against him?”

He dropped his arms and pointed a finger at Thor.

“It’s your fault” he hissed “I spent three days in _jail_ because of you!”

Thor flinched

“I told you it was a bad idea!” Loki told him “I told you!”

He turned away, ran his hands over his head and exhaled.

“I didn’t know where Narfi was. Do you know how that _feels_?” he turned back “Three days I spent in _hell_ because I fucked you!”

Thor cringed from him this time and shook his head.

“No, Loki, wait!”

He moved forward and Loki stepped back again

“I said leave” Loki said “whatever we had going on between us is over. It’s finished. I am _not_ going to spend my life in jail when I have a son to take care of, understand?”

“Y- you won’t …”

“I will” Loki said, shaking his head “And I can’t risk it.”

A heavy silence fell between them both and Thor looked at the floor.

He didn’t know what to say.

Loki would shoot down anything he pleaded so he nodded and stepped back.

It killed him to do it, but he stepped back.

He didn’t look up until the threat of his tears falling down had ended, and when he looked up, his voice was thick with grief.

“Y- you don’t want me anymore?”

Loki scoffed “I’m a whore, Thor. I don’t want anyone I sleep with”

And that was the final dagger that Loki hurled at him.

Thor pulled his lips inwards and nodded.

“Thank you” he said, tears slipping down his cheeks “For explaining it so perfectly”

He nodded to Loki again.

“Thank you”

Loki had tears in his eyes, too, and he watched at Thor turned and headed to the door.

He pulled it open and Loki was ready to watch him leave.

But Thor didn’t leave immediately.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick, brown paper envelope and placed it at the table closest to the door.

Then turned back and left, softly closing the door behind him.

Loki didn’t need to look inside to see what Thor had given him, but he was still surprised because Thor – the right bastard! – had given it to Narfi; not Loki.

***

“Are you alright?”

Loki looked up from his lunch and blinked at the woman sitting opposite.

“Yes” he smiled “Why?”

“You were staring off into space” she said

She put her food down and waved her fingers at him “Woo….”

Loki smirked at her and looked down at his salad, forking up a little and putting it in his mouth. He had it obnoxiously, half the lettuce hanging out of his mouth.

“Ew!” she smacked his arm “You’re an ass!”

Loki smiled, pulled the lettuce in and beamed

“You’ve said that before”

“Yeah” she said, biting into her own sandwich “And I will keep saying it until the day it actually affects you”

Loki chucked an olive at her and the woman gaped, picking up her glass of juice.

“You little…!”

“Hey!”

Both of them turned and faced their employer, a tall, no nonsense man that was glaring at them from the door of the break room.

“You two done?” he asked “I have a line a mile long outside so if you are…”

“I’m done!”

Loki wiped his mouth with the napkin, covered his half eaten lunch with the lid of his Tupperware box and turned to put it back in the fridge.

Behind him, the woman stuffed the sandwich in her mouth and grinned at Loki when he turned, making grimace.

“Darcy!” he scolded

Darcy laughed, placed a hand over her mouth as she chewed the monster and Loki kept making faces as her as they donned their aprons and headed out.

The large coffee shop was one of the most famous in the city and Darcy had taken to Loki the moment he came in and applied for the position of a barista.

It paid much less than Loki had been used to, but he found it much, much better.

He liked making coffee and, after a few mishaps that Darcy helped him through, Loki realized he as good at it.

It hadn’t been easy at first, Loki refusing to take what was offered, mainly because Svadilfari was the one offering.

The man had helped his friend set this place up and called in a favor.

His friend, the owner, wasn’t keen on hiring a hooker but Svad had been adamant .

Loki was accepted in a somewhat less hostile welcome and set to work.

No one knew what he used to do before, no one other than Darcy, because she had guessed, shocking Loki.

And he had liked her instantly.

A few weeks into knowing her, Loki had introduced her to Narfi.

And now he had a baby sitter and Narfi had a friend. Darcy loved his child and she played with him so much that Loki often walked in on both of them being six year olds.

It was wonderful.

Apart from working here, Loki also worked at a men’s clothing store as a cashier.

Both pays combined helped him to make at least half of what he used to.

It was something he would have to adapt to, and Loki often found himself wondering what it would be like if he went back to the streets.

He refrained, of course.

That life was over. It was behind him, no matter what.

He had a new life now, one where the only complication was a good hearted man that seemed to want Loki as his own.

Loki had noticed that Svad had started coming over more and more. He was never empty handed, always bringing in something  
for either Loki or Narfi.

Be it books or a cake or something for the house, he never stopped getting them things.

It made Loki wary, especially since Svad asked for nothing in return.

When Loki asked him why he was doing it, he responded by saying Loki deserves better. It made Loki angry, sometimes, because he was not someone who took charity, he wanted to work, and more often than not, they had arguments over it.

However, it was the last argument that left Loki staggering when, in the heat of their debate, Svad had reached out, pulled Loki into his arms and kissed him.

Loki had been stunned into immobility and ended up letting Svad kiss him. when he pulled back, Svad was breathless and Loki was panting.

Loki stared at him, into his eyes, waiting for him to say something.

But Svad hadn’t.

He’d run away as though Loki was some sort of demon and hadn’t returned since.

Today, however, Loki had gotten a text from him, telling him he wanted to meet with him at night and talk.

Loki didn’t like it one bit, but he was curious.

The bell ringing at the door jolted Loki from his thoughts and he painted a smile on his face as he saw the numerous orders placed before him by the people in the lunch shift and thanked them as he started to fill them up.

More than half of them were to be taken to the various tables and Loki let Darcy fill out the mugs while he went to distribute them.

Loki had a professional smile pasted on his face as he went from person to person, giving them their orders and gaining a hefty amount of tips because the customers liked the way he looked.

By the end of the day, he had managed to get enough tips to wave the thick wad before Darcy’s face and laughing when she tried to snatch it from him.

Darcy growled “You cheat! I know you do!”

Loki scoffed “Oh please, I am talented, my dear, I can take as much money out of anyone I want in under a minute, so its not their fault”

Darcy rolled her eyes “Yeah, right! Come on, tell me! I can’t get half of what you do and I have boobs! How is that fair?”

Loki laughed loudly and headed to the back of the café to take his apron off and collect his things.

“That” he said “As I said before, is talent. I am just far more capable of seducing people that you are”

“Oh yeah?” she challenged as they reached the lockers and opened hers “I dare you to take my money. If I even feel like, three percent of your seduction, I’ll give you the tips I made today, deal?”

Loki rolled his eyes “You’ve guarded yourself against me, there is no way I can do it right now”

Darcy snorted “Then find a moment when my guard is down and…”

She broke off as Loki was suddenly _there_ before her, looking down at her as he closed in on her personal space.

One hand rested on the locker above her head, his green eyes focused on her face.

“Darcy” he purred

Darcy stared

“Darcy” Loki repeated, coming closer, pressing her back, his voice dropping to a low growl “Darcy … you really think you can defeat me?”

Darcy swallowed because Loki was radiating sexuality, every move he made was lithe, sensual and she trembled as his free hand came to settle by her waist, just shy of touching. He was close, his head lowered so that his lips were by her temple, she could feel them whisper against her skin.

She managed a wavering scoff

“That’s not working”

“No?” Loki’s deep voice laughed once, softly “Then why …”

He lifted his hand and rested it on her bare arm, stroking upwards with the tips of his fingers.

“Why do you tremble?”

Darcy was at a loss and looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth moving uselessly.

Loki leaned forward, lowered his head, his mouth hovering above hers so she lifted her head.

“You lose”

It was like a bucket of cold water and Darcy blinked as Loki stepped back.

“You asshole!” she shrieked

Loki burst out laughing, doubling over and laughing harder as she started to hit him over the head and back as she hurled cuss after cuss at him.

It was, in hindsight, one of the easiest money he had ever made.

***

With Darcy’s tip in his pocket, Loki had felt generous.

He picked up chicken on his way back and whistled all the way to his new home.

He had moved again.

He wanted neither Thor nor Odin to come looking for him so with some of Thor’s money, he had bought a small, run down house in a good part of the city.

It was a nice little house, not that expensive, not that big.

It had cost him five thousand dollars and cost Svad seven.

Loki had insisted, begged him not to, but the man had smiled and told him that he hadn’t paid for it.

His wife did.

Loki had stared.

And stared

Until Svad explained things to him.

He hadn’t told his wife Valkeyrie of their association, only that Loki was a good friend and needed help. She hadn’t hesitated a moment. She had sold off her diamond necklace for this.

Loki had wanted to go to her, beg her to take it back because he couldn’t take it but Svad had been adamant.

Valkeyrie had been adamant.

And Loki had cried because it was _too much_!

He hadn’t been able to take it.

Svad had rubbed his back for him and consoled him until Loki lashed out and told him to get out.

Not because he was ungrateful, but because he had no way of showing him how grateful he was.

He wanted to do something for both of them, he had asked Svad what he could do but Svad hadn’t told him.

So Loki had come to a resolve.

The moment he could, he was going to pay them back.

Somehow, some way, he was going to give them back the money.

Svad had agreed, only to placate Loki.

And Loki had felt his broken heart fix itself.

Or tried to.

It still felt a pang of guilt whenever he walked through the door of his small, two bedroom house.

There was a living room, one bathroom and a kitchen

It wasn’t much.

But it was _his_ and Loki was going to make it work.

He unlocked the door and knocked on the doorjamb, a smile on his face as he entered.

“Anybody home?” he stretched the last one, grinning when he heard a shrill giggle and heard his baby run to hide.

Loki closed and locked the door and stepped in, placing down his phone, chicken and keys on the table by the door and walking in further.

He heard Narfi giggle and followed him.

“Oh my…” he said loudly “I think there is a little thief in my house”

Another giggle and he heard quick footsteps running from the living room to the bedroom. A second later, Loki caught sight of Narfi, heading to his room.

“There you are!”

Narfi gave an excited squeal, and ran faster, Loki lunged.

Narfi screamed as Loki tackled him, then started to laugh as his father tickled him.

“You think you can come into my house, you little monster?” Loki snarled a he tickled him.

Narfi shrieked and kicked as he laughed, trying to get away but failing because Loki had ended up sitting on him as he continued.

Narfi’s high pitched squeals and giggles filled the house and it was only when he couldn’t breathe, that Loki got off and fell on the floor, lost in his own laughter.

Narfi, after he gained enough breath, slid over to sit on Loki’s stomach and set his hands on his chest, looking down at him.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

Narfi smiled “What’s for dinner?”

“Well” Loki hummed “What do you want?”

Narfi thought about it.

“Butter Chicken!”

Loki sniggered then patted Narfi’s back.

“Fine” he said “But you help”

Narfi threw his hands in the air and fell off Loki, making his father laugh.

A moment later, Loki let out a high pitched scream when Narfi jumped on him and started his own tickle attack.

***

After dinner, Narfi had helped set the table, Loki had announced that, since Narfi had been such a good boy and helped his daddy, he gets to have a long, hot bubble bath.

Narfi had been delighted, screaming and jumping around the house as he took off his clothes and searched for his toys at the same time.

Loki couldn’t help but give him blinding smiles whenever he passed the door of the bathroom, howling and screeching.

His hand was in the bathtub as he moved it around, creating bubbles for Narfi and he sniggered when Narfi appeared behind him in a pair of his swimming trunks.

The tub was rather big, stupidly so.

Loki could lie flat in it.

It was old, which explained the size and the fancy shower, and Loki disliked it. He would probably want to get a better one, but seeing the smile on Narfi’s face made him change his mind even before he made it up.

He filled it up, almost to the top, and smiled

“There you go, prince”

Narfi gave loud screech and jumped into it, going under, coming out with his hair plastered on his face and head.

He shook it and beamed at Loki

“Thank you, Daddy”

Loki watched, arms crossed as his son played about and sniggered.

“You want your toys?”

Narfi dunked himself under again and came up, smiling

“Yes!”

Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to the living room, gathered all of Narfi’s toys and handed them to him. Before he walked back out, leaving the bathroom door opened in case Narfi needed him.

They had a television, but it didn’t really work, so he picked up the book he had started to read and waited.

He could hear Narfi play about inside, and his eyes moved over the words, but he wasn’t paying attention.

His mind was travelling to what Svad wanted from him.

That kiss, the emotion behind it spoke a lot and Loki suspected he was about to break Svad’s heart because if Svadilfari asked him the one thing he couldn’t give him, he was all but forcing his hand.

True, as a whore he had no qualms, but Loki was no longer a sex worker and he was more than happy to live this life.

He hadn’t had a pimp per se, but there was a man that ‘allowed’ him to keep his post.

Loki gave him half of what he earned and he was left alone and untouched.

If he hadn’t paid that man, well…

…Loki had seen more than one hooker vanish when he worked there.

Leaving that spot required Loki to ‘fill the losses’ for that man and Loki had paid him off before leaving.

Now, he was free – the true sense of the word.

He had not been able to keep his own earnings for such a long time that having them at hand made him happy.

But these were savings; he was saving him for his son.

A splash made him look up and smile.

Narfi was his life.

Nothing mattered to Loki other than him, nothing.

He wanted to give his son everything. He wanted to do what he hadn’t been able to before and get him friends, let them come over, let him live a life where his father was not what he had been.

A few parents at his school had heard of Loki’s profession and his children were told to stay away from Narfi.

But Narfi’s charm had made those children come to him like a magnet. There was no resisting that kid.

“Daddy!”

Loki sniggered and placed his book aside before he stood and went to his son to give him a bath and put him to bed.

***  
Thirty minutes later, Loki was humming to Narfi.

The boy was clingy today, Loki didn’t mind.

He had his arms around Loki’s neck, his cheek resting on Loki’s shoulder as Loki hummed and patted his back, singing to him  
as he helped him sleep.

Narfi’s eyes were closed and his body was relaxing with each breath that passed, so it wasn’t long after that Loki was putting him in his bed, rather than Narfi’s own, and pulled the sheets up to his shoulder.

He kissed his head and pulled back, going out as he let his son sleep, leaving the door open a little for when Narfi called to him.

Once outside, Loki began to clean up, the bathroom first, then the living room and the kitchen.

He was putting away the last of the dishes when the dreaded knock came and Loki took a deep breath before he went to open it.

He had made refreshments, lemonade and a few cookies, and he placed them on the small coffee table he had, then sat down.

Then he stood and started to pace.

He didn’t know what was going to happen, what he would do if Svad made a pass at him, what to do if he asked for his money  
back…

Loki’s mind made everything ten times worse, so when the expected knock at the door came, he was almost a wreck.

Mostly, he had convinced himself that Svad wanted his money back and Loki was worried about how to pay him without actually delving into the money he had taken from Thor.

When he opened the door, Svadilfari gave him a small smirk and nodded

“May I come in?”

Loki nodded, apparently speechless, and stepped back, allowing Svad inside.

When Svad walked down the hall, Loki closed and locked the door before following him to the living room.

Svad sat down in one of the sofas and Loki went to get him lemonade.

“Loki, you don’t have to…” 

Svad stood and walked into the kitchen and Loki stopped, his green eyes fixed on him.

Loki swallowed loudly and Svad reached out to take the pitched from him and pour them both a drink.

Loki fidgeted a little and went to the fridge to take out some ice, just so he had something to do.

He pulled out a few cubes and plopped them into the drinks and then Svad picked up a tray and placed the glasses in before carrying it to the living room, Loki in tow.

When they sat down, Loki set his hands in his lap and began to fiddle with them.

Svad handed him a glass and Loki took it, not looking up.

The older man shook his head “Loki, look at me”

Loki swallowed heavily before he looked, but dropped his gaze the next second, making himself take a long swig from his glass.

Svad did the same and licked his lips before speaking again

“Loki, what do you think I am going to ask you?”

Loki shook his head “I don’t know”

Svad smirked and reached out to touch Loki, but stopped when he flinched.

He pulled back, his expression wounded, especially when Loki slid further away.

“Loki, I’m not going to hurt you”

Loki looked miserable.

“I don’t know what you want” he said “And I am afraid you’re going to ask for something I cannot give you”

“Like what?”

Svad’s voice was soft, but Loki was no less nervous.

“I …” Loki broke off, looking away “I don’t know…”

“You think I will ask you for the money?” Svad guessed “Or ask you to date me?”

Loki pulled his lips inwards to keep himself from speaking, which was actually more of a confirmation as far as Svad was concerned.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

“Loki” he sighed “I came over to apologize, nothing else”

It made Loki look back at him, just for a moment, before he looked at his drink again.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you” Svadilfari said “I – our association has ended and I do not want to make you do something you don’t want to … anymore”

Loki listened to him, looking at the floor rather than Svad.

“I swear, even though I have acted beyond our boundaries” he said “I just came to apologize. Yes, I am interested in you that way, but I know you do not want it so I will not pursue it. Especially since…”

“Why did you?”

The question made Svadilfari blink “Why did I what?”

“Kiss me” Loki asked “why do you want to be with me, Svad? You know what I was, I will be nothing but trouble”

He looked at Svad, his eyes sad this time.

“Please” he said “Go home. Go to your loving wife, what are you doing with me?”

Svadilfari looked at him and sighed.

“Loki” he gave him a sad smile “My wife …”

Loki shook his head, standing up “No. No, do _not_ talk to me about your wife, Svad, no!”

“She doesn’t love me” Svad said, standing as well “She married me because of my money, _I_ loved _her_ ”

Loki moved away from him and Svad followed, ignoring the fact that Loki kept shaking his head

“I came to you after I found her with someone else” Svad explained “I wanted to divorce her but …”

“No!” 

Loki spun around, looking at him “Stop talking. Just stop, okay. I do not want to get to know you or share your troubles or anything. I do not want to be a part of your life, Svad, I do not!”

Svad stared at him, hurt.

Yes, he had expected Loki to eventually turn him down, but it still hurt; Loki was harsh.

“But” Svad said “I won’t leave her. She is a good woman, even if she wants my money”

Loki shook his head at how stubborn Svad was and headed to the door.

He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to sympathize, nothing. Svad gave him money, Loki would return it, that’s it, nothing else.

Even if it hurt him, Loki had to tell Svad no.

No.

No!

Loki unlocked the door and Svad walked up, ready to leave.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, looking at Loki “I really am.”

Loki nodded and held the door open.

“So am I”

Svad looked away and walked out, his shoulders hunched, his entire being miserable.

Loki watched him go before he gently closed the door and locked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, the power is going like 18 hours a day. Its killing us
> 
> ON ANOTHER NOTE: Someone is taking my story Warbride and posting it on another site. Because of the content of that site, I cannot open it in my country. If someone knows how to have it taken down or reported, I will be really grateful. Please, I really need someone to help me 
> 
>  
> 
> www.wattpad.com/story/15893868-warbride-boyxboy
> 
> Please, can someone help?

It was six months later that something brought Loki’s world crashing down on him.

For six months, Loki worked, keeping himself focused on nothing but his son and his jobs.

Life was not as good as it had been when he was on the streets, but it was clean and innocent and Narfi could run about and do anything he wanted.

Sure, Loki got a lot of tips when he put his mind to it as a barista, but it was stepping close to what he used to do and Loki didn’t exactly enjoy doing it.

Tonight, was one of the nights when the shop remained opened for the whole twenty four hours, some sort of a tradition created by a flock of hipster students at the university nearby. They frequented the place and the owner had thought it was a good way to keep the young crowd even more interested than they were.

So tonight, Loki was staying later so he could put up flyers the students had painted, set up the musical system and serve them until one at night before he left.

And since the night was the time for true business, the coffee shop was almost empty, save for the two young women that were leaving with their cups.

Darcy was out, Loki was covering for her, so basically he was alone.

The soft, slow music that wafted through the speakers was of Loki’s own choice; since there was no one here, he saw no harm in playing his own favorite songs.

He started by cleaning the coffee machine, then the counter and mopped up the floor. Then he dusted the furniture, then walked to where the tables were and began to clean their tops.

He was back behind the counter, bent over and pulling out straws that needed to he replenished when the doors opened and closed again.

Loki heard someone come in and called out as the steps neared.

“Just a minute!” he said “Come over to the counter, I’ll be right out”

The steps neared and Loki gathered the last of the straws and stood, brushing hair off his face

“Sorry, I was just …”

He looked up and froze.

The straws fell from his hand, one by one, into a catastrophic pile at his feet and Loki stepped back, his gaze fixed on the man standing before him.

Laufey smiled at him.

“Hello” he grinned “Son. Long time, eh?”

Loki didn’t waste a second.  
He turned around and headed to the door that led to the back.

He heard Laufey follow and tried to slam the door shut but Laufey was bigger; he always had been.  
A mighty shove and Loki fell back, hitting a cart of fresh cinnamon rolls and toppling it over, hitting the hard floor with a pained grunt.

Laufey smiled and walked over “Still as weak and pathetic as the day you left, yes?”

He walked over.

Loki scrambled back, his gaze fixed on his father.

He was suddenly nine again, retreating from the monster his father was, drunk and high at the same time, violent and angry, looking for someone to pummel for his beautiful wife’s infidelities.

Loki backed himself into a hard corner and gasped, raising an arm to fend him off and crying out when Laufey grabbed it and pulled him up.

“How long has it been?” Laufey sneered into his face “Five years? Seven? How long since you and that _slut_ left me?”

He shook Loki, who was, at this point frozen stiff.

Laufey was the epitome of his nightmares, the very man that had thrown him into this life.

He whimpered, louder when Laufey grabbed his hair and shook him.

“Answer me!”

Loki whined and pushed at him, frightened.

“Get off” he rasped “Get off me, you bastard!”

Laufey looked shocked; Loki had never talked back.

A second later, Loki cried out when he was backhanded across the face and fell down again, his head hitting the edge of the counter.

He fell to the floor with a thud, the world starting to become darker and blurring.

Blood started to seep from the wound.

“I’ll be seeing you again” Laufey’s distorted voice came to him through his pain and haze.

“But first I am going to say hello to my grandson”

Loki could feel the darkness and the pain take him over, but he managed to let out a soft sound, begging, pleading, angry, scared and hopeless at the same time.

Then his world turned black and Laufey was gone.

***

When Loki woke, he was in the hospital.

The stark white rooms and the too clean smell made him open his heavy eyelids.

He groaned and turned his head to the side, prompting a nurse to get up.

A soft hand rested on his cheek.

“Sir” she said “Sir, are you alright? Can you hear me?”

Loki’s eyes drooped again but he managed to nod and the nurse headed out to alert people.

Loki closed his eyes again, lost in his pain, only trying to open them again when he heard more footsteps come closer.

“Loki?” a familiar voice said “Loki!”

A hand rested on his cheek and Loki furrowed his brow, opening his eyes again.

Svadilfari’s face came into view, behind him, looking over his shoulder was a beautiful blonde woman.

She seemed oddly recognizable, Loki had seen her somewhere.

Loki blinked a few times and lifted a hand to hold Svad’s.

“Loki” Svad said, holding up two fingers “How many fingers do you see?”

Loki looked at them and back at Svad

“Two…”

Relief painted itself on Svad’s features and he stepped back.

The nurse came back in, a doctor in tow.

“Alright, then” 

The doctor opened Loki’s lids and shot a beam of light into his eye.

A few moments later, he stepped back and Loki was a little more awake than before. He blinked at the doctor in dismay.

“There seems to be no permanent damage, thank God” he said

Both Svad and that woman breathed a sigh of relief and Loki watched them.

“All we need now is for him to tell us what happened”

It took Loki a moment, but everything came crashing down.

He gave a loud gasp and sat up, looking around wide-eyed

“Narfi!” he said, looking around “Narfi, where is my son?!”

The doctor was startled and tried to push Loki back down, but Loki thrashed

“No!” he said “My son, where is my son? Need to see him!”

“Mr. Laufeyson, calm down” the man said, “The police are doing whatever they can, trust me!”

Loki froze

He simply froze in dread.

“P-police?”

The doctor looked lost, so Svadilfari stepped closer

“He – We went to the house and …”

Loki felt himself go pale 

“It was ransacked and …” Svad shook his head “He was gone”

Loki fell back against the bed, his hands over his mouth.

There were tears in his eyes

“No…” he whimpered, shaking his head “No, _please_ ….!”

He gave a loud scream, sobbing by the end, prompting Svad to run over and put his arms around him.

“No!” Loki kicked at the bed, thrashing “No, no, no, no!”

“Loki, please!” Svad begged “This is not helping him”

But Loki arched his back, threw his head back and _screamed_.

“Narfi!” Loki screamed, thrashing against Svadilfari “Where is he!? Where is my child!?”

Behind them, Valkyrie was close to tears and the doctor was filling up a syringe, ready to bring it over. 

But door to the room was suddenly opened and the woman and Svad turned to see Thor stride in.

“Move” he ordered.

The doctor stopped as Thor walked past, heading to where Loki was.

Svad pulled away and Thor came over, sitting before Loki.

Loki looked at him, his expression broken, ruined, destroyed.

Tears slid down his face and he looked at Thor, whimpering.

“N-Narfi…” he said “He took Narfi…”

Thor gently grabbed his arms and pulled Loki against his chest, letting him sob into his shoulder.

He raised his gaze to Valkyrie, one of Idunn’s old friends, and nodded.

She placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder

“Come on, Svad” she said “Let’s go”

Svad’s eyes were fixed on Loki, on how he held Thor rather than push him away, and it _killed_ him.

But he nodded nonetheless, and let Valkyrie lead him out.

And Loki didn’t even notice.

***

Loki wasn’t screaming anymore, but he wasn’t doing anything else, either.

He was sitting at the edge of the sofa in the police station, his hands in his hair, his eyes wide.

It had been four days.

Four days where he didn’t know where his son was, or what was going on around him. All he knew was pain, all he did was suffer.

He hadn’t eaten anything; he just threw it back up and more than once, Thor had to call Bruce in to give Loki an IV just to keep him breathing.

He had everyone he knew on the case.

On top of that, Loki’s friend, Natasha was helping out, she had allies in good places.

Someone mentioned the FBI

But none of it mattered to Loki.

He had given them a picture of Laufey, an old family photo when things were good for them, and described what he looked like now.

His hair was shorter, he was older and he looked _evil_.

And he had his baby.

His beautiful Narfi was with him.

Loki’s lip quivered and he lowered his face into his hands, weeping.

Thor, who was sitting and talking to one of Natasha’s people, looked up and came over.

He sat by Loki.

“Hey”

There were paparazzi outside but they were not being let in, but Thor didn’t care.

He touched Loki’s shoulder, then pulled him into his arms.

Loki resisted him and it broke Thor’s heart because he really _wanted_ to be there for him.

Someone cleared their throat and Thor looked up to see a detective standing before them.

“There is an empty office there” he pointed to the side “You can head on over there. The couch is really soft too, incase he needs to lie down”

Thor nodded his thanks and shook Loki a little.

“Come on” he said softly “We can go in there. You can have a lie down, what you say?”

Loki didn’t respond, he didn’t even stop crying, so Thor just pulled him up and half carried, half guided him to the office.

The detective closed the door behind him and Thor led Loki to the couch, making him lie down on it.

Loki’s face was wet, his eyelashes damp and his face flushed.

Thor sat by him, brushing hair off his face and cooing to him.

“Do you want water?” he asked “Or tea, something to help you?”

Loki didn’t respond; his eyes were fixed on the desk in the office, blinking slowly.

When Thor gently nudged him, Loki simply took a deep breath, turned to face the back of the couch and gave Thor his back.

Thor felt as though Loki had shoved needles into his heart.

He knew Loki was in pain, he knew he would not respond well to him insisting.

The last four days had been hell on the single father and it made Thor want to do something.

Loki hadn’t eaten, hadn’t talked, hadn’t slept for so long that it was driving Thor insane.

Thor, who had been with him since that day at the hospital and all the days when he spent them crying in the police station.

He was nothing at the moment, nothing.

And it was all Thor’s fault.

He should have been more careful.

It was no secret how Loki’s psychotic father found him; Thor’s picture of kissing Loki was on ever paper in the world, so was more than half of Loki’s information; the paparazzi hadn’t exactly left him alone.

It had soon become as clear as day where he worked now after his ‘break up’ with Thor as the internet had termed it.

Sometimes Thor hated the media, genuinely hated it and longed to hurl something at it.

But it was like a natural disaster, he was powerless against it.

It made him want to become murderous, made him want to kill.

He wanted to kill.

He would kill Loki’s stupid father for doing this to him, he was going to kill him!

A phone rang.

Thor blinked and Loki startled a little, then looked at Thor.

Thor looked at him and shrugged

“That’s not me”

It took Loki a second, but then he gasped and sat up, recognizing the tone instantly. It was his own.

Loki fumbled with his pocket and pulled it out, putting it to his ear.

“H-hello?”

“D-Daddy…”

Loki gave a harsh, broken sob

“Narfi!” 

Thor shot to the door, yelling for the detectives.

“Narfi, baby where are you!?” Loki asked, tears in his eyes “Talk to Daddy, are you okay!?”

“Daddy, he scares me…”

Loki looked at the floor, his face tormented.

“Where are you?” his baby asked

“Narfi” Loki whimpered “I’m coming, Daddy is coming to get you, okay?”

His son said something, but Loki’s heart stopped when he heard the rustling and clanking that told him that someone had taken the phone from him.

And not a moment later, he heard Laufey. 

“Miss him yet?”

“Please” Loki begged “Please, he has nothing to do with this. He wasn’t even there, why are you doing this!?”

Laufey hummed “Well, my motives are … complicated. I just want you to feel the pain I felt when you left me”

“You beat me half to death!” Loki screamed “What did you expect me to do!?”

At the door, Thor arrived, a cop behind him.

It was clear they were listening in on Loki’s phone.

“Well” Laufey’s voice sounded in Loki’s ear and outside so the cops could trace it “I didn’t expect you to run.”

Loki fisted a hand in his hair

“What do you want?” he asked “Tell me what you want!”

“Is Odinson with you?”

Loki froze, his throat closed up and he raised his gaze to Thor.

“I thought so” Laufey sniggered “I want - how you say – a part of the life you have with him, you dirty whore.”

Loki didn’t speak, Laufey could hear his breath stuttering.

“I want a million dollars” he said “Where and how I will tell you. Bye”

“No!” Loki screamed “No, let me talk to Narfi, let me hear my son!”

But the line went dead.

Loki held the phone to his ear, trembling.

The tears in his eyes fell and rolled down his cheeks.

He didn’t hear Thor come over, he didn’t hear anything.

“Loki” Thor whispered, taking his phone away and making him look at him “Loki, don’t worry. I’ll have the money transferred as soon as the bank opens tomorrow. You’ll have him back”

Loki didn’t hear him, his eyes were focused on the floor and his hands held limply between his knees.

His baby …

His Narfi was with that monster.

And God knew what was going to happen to him.

When Loki broke down, Thor pulled him into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder.

He didn’t speak.

***

“We have him”

Both Thor and Loki looked up, freezing.

“He is in an apartment in Queens” Natasha said, looking at Loki and extending a hand “Come on. We don’t have time to lose”

Loki rushed to her, taking her hand.

She led him out and Thor followed, ready to go with him but faltered when Natasha suddenly turned and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Not you”

Loki had stopped as well, looking from Natasha to Thor.

“You are not his parent” Natasha said “You are not related. And on top of that, you are a celebrity. I will not risk you”

“But…”

“No” Natasha said, firmly “Sit down and wait here. We appreciate what you have done, but you cannot come with us”

“I …”

“Thor”

Thor blinked up at Loki when the man’s soft voice cut him off

“Please” Loki whispered “Please just listen to her”

Thor’s face softened and he nodded.

Natasha turned instantly and headed out, taking Loki with her.

Another officer came and helped Loki into a bulletproof vest, and then they were gone.

Thor stood there, hoping beyond hope that his Loki would have his son back.

Because Thor couldn’t see another end to this nightmare.

***

Loki sat in a van, headphones on his ears as he listened.

One of the officers, Steve Rogers, sat with him, letting Loki hold his hand and keeping Loki from bolting after as he listened and watched through a camera.

The apartment was in a bad part of town, and as Loki watched on the screen before him, the feed coming from a camera on the helmet of one of the cops, his heart began to race faster and faster.

“LAPD open up!”

Loki’s nails dug into the palm of Steve’s hand.

A loud thump followed the announcement and chaos unleashed.

The door was broken, policeman shouted and Loki jumped in his chair, his gaze focused on the screen.

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

Loki shook his head “N-no…”

“Freeze!”

Loki stopped breathing.

A second later, a howl escaped his throat and Steve had to hold him down when he saw Narfi being held up by Laufey, a gun in his hand.

“No!” Loki screamed, pulling against Steve

The headphones fell off his head as he struggled

“Narfi!” Loki shrieked “Please…please don’t hurt my son!”

Tears fell down his eyes and Loki grunted in pain when Steve was forced to pin him on the floor.

“Calm down!” Steve ordered, holding him there “Loki, they are trained for this, calm down!”

“No!” Loki thrashed “He’s all I have! He’s all I have please…!”

And suddenly – gunshots.

Both Loki and Steve froze.

A second later they rushed back to the screen.

There was a lot of confused movement, Loki was whimpering and Steve heard him praying beside him.

The camera they were looking through moved forward and Loki gasped when he saw Laufey’s form bleeding on the floor, groaning.

“Narfi”

Loki’s throat closed up.

“Yeah, I got ‘em. He’s fine”

Loki let out a strangled sob and his knees gave way.

He fell to the floor of the van and Steve was there, telling him to breathe.

Just breathe.

It was over

It was _finally_ over.

***

Loki burst out of the van the moment he could stand and looked around, his eyes frantic.

They were coming back now and Loki let out a huge gasp of relief when he saw Narfi being carried by one of them.

“Daddy!” Narfi was crying

Loki ran forward and the officer handed him his child.

Loki cried in relief, holding Narfi to him tightly. His son held on just as tightly, crying into his father’s neck and telling him how scared he had been and how that bad man was telling him scary stories.

Loki cradled his son’s head to him and closed his eyes as he rocked him.

“You left me again”

It _broke_ Loki’s heart when Narfi said that.

“You said you wouldn’t” Narfi whimpered into his jacket “You promised”

Tears trembled in Loki’s eyes 

“I …” his voice was shattered, he didn’t know what to say.

And he flinched when two hands landed on his shoulders.

Loki turned to see Steve standing behind him.

“Come on” Steve said gently “Let’s get you two home”

Loki nodded and let Steve guide them back to the van that had brought them here.

There was an ambulance waiting there and Loki turned to see Laufey being carried out on a stretcher.

His face went cold as he saw his father and his eyes narrowed. But Steve tightened his hand on him and he didn’t let him go, not until Loki was safely in the back of a squad car and heading to a hospital with his son held tightly in his arms.

***

“Narfi?” Loki asked softly, knocking on his son’s door “May I come in?”

Narfi sat on the bed, coloring his book.

He was fine, Loki wouldn’t stop thanking God till the day he died, but he wasn’t talking to Loki.

After the doctors had told him to go home, given him candy and after Loki had spent the night crying in relief, Narfi had refused to talk to him.

Given the fear and anger that went through him, Loki didn’t blame him, but it didn’t hurt any less when his son looked away from him or didn’t answer him.

Narfi was angry at his father, he blamed him for not being here when he needed him most.

He had called for him when the evil man came for him but his Daddy hadn’t come. 

And _nothing_ hurt Loki more than when Narfi had said it to his face.

It had destroyed him.

And now he stood, waiting for his child to look at him.

Narfi didn’t look up at him, he didn’t speak and it made tears come into Loki’s eyes.

He cried a lot now a days.

He was like a little, scared girl.

“Narfi, please” Loki whispered, coming inside “ _Please_ talk to me”

Narfi was unmoved and Loki walked forward, coming to sit in the bed.

“Please” Loki said, reaching out to touch him “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”

Narfi stopped coloring and glared at Loki’s hand and Loki – damned to hell Loki – pulled back, his eyes frightened.

“Go away”

It was like a dagger rammed into his heart and Loki felt his tears slip down his face.

Narfi went back to coloring, ignoring the sniff that Loki gave.

Loki blinked, pulled his lips inwards and nodded.

“Okay…”

He stood and backed away, heading to the door.

Narfi didn’t look up once even after Loki closed the door behind him.

Once outside, Loki wiped his eyes and headed to his bedroom.

He wanted to kill something, he wanted to be violent, but he also wanted to break down and bawl like a child.

He wanted a break from this, he wanted a break from all this _pain_.

Spinning around, looking at the ceiling to keep his lost dignity intact and not let the tears fall down.

He headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, something to calm him down so he didn’t ruin dinner for Narfi.

Loki walked in and opened the fridge, looking around for a cool bottle when he saw it.

Right there, the answer to his problems.

The cure to his pain.

And he thought that maybe, one drink wouldn’t hurt.

***

Thor was asleep when his phone rang.

He groaned and slapped around the bedside table for it and shut it off without looking. Then he went back to spooning the woman in his arms.

She groaned, lifting her head a little, some nameless girl he had found at a party at Stark’s.

“W-who was it?” she groaned, shifting to face him and hide her face in his neck.

Thor gave a grunt, nothing else and was about to close his eyes again when his phone rang again.

Growling, Thor placed a hand on it and cut the call.

But not a moment later, it rang again.

The girl groaned

“Make it go away…”

Thor sat up and opened one eye, picked up the phone and looked at the number.

His heart stopped.

Thor shot up, sitting up and putting the phone to his ear.

“Loki!?”

“Thor….”

Thor stilled at Narfi’s frightened voice, his hand clenching in the sheets.

“Narfi” Thor breathed “Narfi, what’s wrong?”

Narfi swallowed “I broke Daddy”

Thor frowned, confused “What?”

“Daddy” Narfi said “Something is wrong with him”

The boy was on the verge of crying and Thor felt his heart beat faster, trying to break through his ribs.

“Okay” Thor said “Give … do you know your address, sweetie?”

Narfi sniffed “Yes”

Thor got out of bed and turned on the bedside lamp, ignoring the woman beside him.

He pulled out a pencil and paper

“Okay tell me”

A second later, he jotted it down and nodded

“Okay, Narfi?” Thor said

“Yeah?”

“I want you to stay on the phone with me, can you do that?” he asked “Stay on the phone and tell me what is happening”

“Daddy is being weird” Narfi complained “And he keeps crying”

Thor held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he pulled on his jeans

“Does he have something with him?” Thor asked “Like a pipe or bottle?”

“He has a glass” Narfi said “And a bottle”

Drunk

Loki was drunk, and Thor couldn’t blame him.

“Why is he crying?”

“He thinks I hate him” Narfi whimpered “Where are you?”

“On my way”

The girl behind him looked up

“What’s going on?”

Thor looked at her and waved a hand

“Go to sleep” he said “I’m going out”

Clearly, she was not happy, but Thor didn’t waste time on her.

He took his phone and wallet and keys and ran out of his apartment

“Thor?”

“Yeah, kid, I’m here” he said

“He is talking to himself again”

Thor ran down the stairs, ignoring the elevator completely.

“Yeah?”

“He is scaring me”

“Why?”

“He has a knife…”

Thor paled in horror and doubled his speed

“Okay” Thor said “You need to listen to me, okay? Narfi, can you hear me?”

“Yes”

“I want you to go hide” Thor said “Can you get out of your room?”

“I’m in the kitchen”

“Unlock the door and hide” Thor said “I’ll come find you”

Narfi nodded “Okay”

“And stay on the phone”

“Okay”

He heard Narfi move about and he ran over to his car.

He drove out, screeching, and headed to where Loki lived.

And he prayed that nothing happened to either Narfi or Loki.

***

Tires screeched outside as Thor arrived and for the first time, he shut the phone off.

He walked in through the door and instantly had the scent of alcohol hit him.

“Narfi?” he called “Narfi, where are you?”

A loud groan made him look to the side and he paled when he saw Loki sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa.

Three large bottles of whisky were set beside him, all empty in varying degrees.

“Thor” Loki groaned, trying to move “I think I’m dying”

“Thor?”

Thor looked up and saw Narfi peeking out from a bedroom door

“Oh thank God” he ran forward

Thor fell on his knees, looking at him

“Are you okay, are you hurt?”

“I’m okay”

Then he looked at the living room

“Daddy…”

Thor nodded and rubbed his arms

“I’ll take care of him” he said “Go and try to sleep okay? You want milk?”

Narfi shook his head “No”

“Okay, come on”

Thor took his hand and led him to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He helped Narfi into bed and pulled the sheets up when Narfi looked at him

“I’m sorry” he whispered

Thor frowned and leaned down, stroking his head

“Whatever for, darling?”

“Hurting Daddy”

Thor blinked

“I …” tears filled Narfi’s green eyes “I told him bad things…I said bad things”

Thor sat by him and pulled him into his arms

“Darling, hush” he rubbed the crying child’s back “It’s okay, it’s okay, what did you say?”

“That he was a bad daddy” Narfi cried into Thor’s chest “And I didn’t like him … and he made that man take me away”

Jesus, kid, you don’t pull punches, do you?

Out loud, Thor hummed

“Hush” he rocked Narfi “It’s okay. Forget it, okay? Just forget it and sleep”

Narfi cried as he held on to Thor, and Thor rubbed his back, humming songs to him.

Ten minutes later, Narfi was sleeping again.

Thor put him to bed and kissed his cheek, pulled his blankets up and walked out.

He heard the toilet flush and heard the water running and he knew Loki had gotten up.

When he went to the living room, he picked up the bottles and washed them out, prepared a nice herbal tea.

He was pouring it into a mug he had found when the door to the bathroom opened.

The smell of shampoo and soap came forth before Loki did and Thor turned to see him leaning on the kitchen doorjamb.

His eyes were red and swollen, his hair was damp from his shower and when he looked at Thor, he looked _miserable_.

Which was saying something since he was in a fluffy green bathrobe with Daffy Duck on the front.

He looked at Thor and a small noise escaped him.

Thor sighed and walked over.

“Come here”

He extended his arms and Loki fell into them, hiding his face against Thor’s shoulder.

His voice was raspy from his crying, and broken when he spoke.

“I’m tired” he said softly, his hands clenching in Thor’s clothes “So tired of crying”

Thor blinked and ran a hand over and behind his head.

“I can’t take it”

Thor shushed him and moved him a little.

When he felt Loki shudder and felt tears drop on his skin, he sighed and bent down.

He lifted Loki into his arms; took a little work, and carried him back to his bedroom.

Gently placing him on the bed, Thor kissed his hair.

“I’ll be right back”

Loki nodded and waited, taking deep breaths to calm himself when Thor returned with his tea.

“This will help you sleep”

Thor sat at the foot of the bed and handed Loki the drink, making sure he had a good hold of it before backing away and starting to massage his feet.

Loki swallowed and looked at the tea

Thor waited for him to speak, but when Loki seemed intent on making no attempt to do so, Thor sighed.

“What happened?”

Loki looked up at him as though he was a child getting scolded.

His gaze dropped from Thor’s face to his hands and he took a shuddering breath to speak.

“Narfi hates me”

Thor shook his head “Now we both know that is not true”

“He said it” Loki whispered, tears filling his eyes again “He blamed me for what happened, he – “

Thor pressed his thumbs to the soles of Loki’s feet.

“He said I wasn’t here” Loki whispered, raised a hand to wipe his eyes “ That I broke my promise…”

His voice broke and Thor moved.

“Hey”

Thor moved and took his tea from him, putting it aside.

He pulled Loki into his arms.

“Look at me” he said, “Loki”

Loki looked at him, tears falling from his eyes.

“I didn’t mean it, Thor, I swear…!”

Thor yanked Loki to him and embraced him tightly

“Quiet” he said “Just forget it. I’m here, sweetheart, just forget it”

“I’m a terrible parent!” Loki cried “I’m despicable, I’m awful!”

Thor held him tighter “Don’t say that. Just … calm down”

Loki shook his head and continued berating himself, cursing himself and damning himself to hell until his voice started to fade.

Thor didn’t interrupt him, Loki wouldn’t even hear him, but he soothed him and calmed him as much as he could and rubbed his back, kissed his hair until Loki calmed down enough to stop crying.

And after a few minutes, when Loki went utterly limp, Thor turned to see his eyes closed.

He’d fallen asleep.

Thor shook his head and sniggered before laying Loki down.

He pulled the covers up and then turned out the light.

He wanted to kiss Loki but he stopped himself, heading outside to go sleep on the couch instead.

He didn’t trust Loki to not hurt him again.

***

The smell and sound of bacon woke Thor up the next morning and he groaned, louder, when the pain in his entire body flared up.

He had learned very quickly that Loki’s couch was not a comfortable place to sleep in.

He had tossed and turned all night, the remaining night that is, and fallen asleep only because of exhaustion.

And now he woke to a lovely scent and crackling he had not allowed himself for years.

He opened one eye, then closed it, groaning and shifting on the couch.

He turned to the back, hiding his face in the cushions and lay there a few minutes, thinking he was could go to sleep, when a hand rested softly on his shoulder.

Thor tried not to groan again and lifted his head, looking over his shoulder with only one eye opened.

Loki hovered over him, looking uncertain.

“Why …” he said “Why don’t you go to the bed? It’s more comfortable there”

Loki still looked as he did last night, though he had some color back in his face.

Thor closed his eyes and Loki held his arm.

“Come on”

Loki gently pulled, relieved that Thor let him lift him up, and guided him to the bedroom.

Thor stumbled and Loki steadied him, waiting only for the door to open before Thor fell on Loki’s bed with a loud groan and falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Loki smiled a little as he watched and closed the door and walked out.

Narfi was at school and Loki had _hours_ to regret what he had done.

And it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

***

And hours later, Loki was cleaning his house as much as he could when he heard the door to his bedroom open.

His hangover was on its last legs, so Loki was glad Thor wasn’t about to see that, and he straightened from his dusting when the blonde man walked over.

Loki didn’t know what to say.

He felt like an idiot.

He didn’t deserve the smile Thor aimed his way, he hadn’t deserved the way Thor had treated him last night and he didn’t deserve to be comforted. He was at fault here, scaring his own child, acting like he had.

It was all his fault and he looked away from Thor, shame coloring his face a bright red.

Thor walked over and Loki stepped back, suddenly feeling tainted; which he probably was.

Thor stopped

“What is it?”

His voice was soft, laced with concern and it made Loki feel a billion times worse.

He shook his head “Nothing”

Thor watched as Loki moved to start cleaning again, faltering because he seemed to have forgotten what he was doing.

“The TV” Thor said helpfully “You were cleaning that”

Loki didn’t exactly respond, but he moved to finish doing the TV as Thor watched, arms crossed.

When a few seconds passed, Thor moved closer

“Loki, what are you doing?”

Loki swallowed thickly “I’m cleaning”

“No” Thor went over and grabbed Loki’s wrist, not caring that Loki tensed “Look at me”

Loki worried his lip with his teeth, he didn’t want to look at Thor, he felt so ashamed of himself.

Thor’s eyes were fixed on his face and Loki watched as Thor lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, using his thumb to pull Loki’s lip from his teeth.

Thor felt his heart beat start to pick up when he saw the reddened flesh and Loki’s breath hit his palm.

He took a step closer and Loki stepped back, stopping when he was prodded by the TV. The duster fell from his fingers and Thor took a step closer, standing toe to toe with Loki.

His hands cupped his face, his thumbs skating gently over his high cheek bones.

Loki had his gaze lowered but his hands came up to gently grasp Thor’s wrists 

“Please …” he breathed “You …”

“Shut up”

Loki pulled his lips inwards again and Thor watched as he released them a few moments later.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to Loki’s for just a moment, then a little longer, then again.

Loki was shuddering and it only increased when Thor lowered one hand to his neck, then slid it down his chest to Loki’s belt.

Loki could see his hand, watch as a finger looped into the side of the belt and gave it a tug, making his hips buck.

Thor used the hand at Loki’s neck to guide him to the side and a small whimper escaped Loki when his back hit the wall and Thor pressed in closer.

His hand moved, skimming over his slowly hardening member over the jeans he wore, his other thumb pressing just slightly at Loki’s pulse point.

His eyes watered, making them look like the emeralds they resembled.

Thor finally got him to look up when he slid his hand from Loki’s front to the small of his back and pressed their bodies close.

Loki looked at his eyes, just as beautiful and blue as they had been the first time Loki saw him, and swallowed.

Thor smirked, lowered his head and tipped Loki’s head to the side so he could kiss his neck.

He kissed it softly at first, but soon, he was leaving large, open mouthed kisses on it as Loki clutched at him, one leg lifted and held up by Thor as Thor ground his crotch against Loki’s, his mouth biting and sucking on his neck, his free hand keeping Loki steady.

It didn’t take Loki long to collapse and Thor held him through it.

Loki fell against Thor, panting heavily.

And by the way Thor was _still_ mouthing at his skin, Loki knew he wasn’t done.

***

The room was filled with noises.

Loud, cut off gasps, whines that bordered on desperation.

The room smelled of sex and the occupants were lost in it.

Thor lay on his back on the bed, Loki was lying on top of him, his back to Thor’s chest.

Loki’s head was tipped back over Thor’s shoulder, one hand clenched in his own hair, the other holding the wrist of the hand Thor had between his legs.

Thor was biting and kissing his shoulder, an arm around Loki’s waist holding him to him.

They were both naked, panting and Loki was out of it.

His eyes were closed, his mouth opened a little as he panted and he arched his back as Thor continued with his hand.

Thor was tormenting him, bringing him to a level of incoherence where Loki knew nothing than his own pleasure.

His voice was low and soft, his moans mere gasps now and he was shining from perspiration.

It was driving him crazy.

Hot bursts of air hissed from between his clenched teeth and Loki keened and arched, begging to be released but Thor slowed his pumping and kneading each time until Loki made needy whines for him to continue.

He kept at this for hours.

Loki was a mess by the end of it and when he came, Thor’s hand slickened with his spend and Loki fell on the bed, exhausted and wet.

And _that_ was when Thor climbed over him and took his own pleasure.

It had Loki screaming in ecstasy in a matter of minutes.

***

It was ten minutes before he had to pick Narfi up and Loki was closing up again.

Thor was still with him, roaming about the house as though he lived here.

After he had blissed Loki out, Thor had made himself breakfast, finishing all the bacon Loki had made earlier and heading on to eat everything he made himself.

He offered Loki some and after a little shake of his head, Loki listened.

They had a silent, though comfortable, breakfast together and then Loki went to dress and wash the sex off himself.

He had to pick up Narfi after all.

He was brushing his hair when Thor walked over and when Loki looked at him, he lowered his gaze.

Thor stood, leaning against the door as Loki applied some cream on his hands and looked around for his phone and wallet.

“You aren’t even going to look at me?” Thor asked

Loki stopped.

He didn’t look at Thor, but he took a deep breath.

“I have to go get Narfi” Loki said “And then start something for lunch and…”

“That’s not what I asked”

Loki tensed as Thor moved closer and retreated until the wall hit his back.

Thor stood before him, looking so utterly wrecked Loki couldn’t look at him

“Loki, please” he whispered “What are you doing?”

Loki swallowed, closed his eyes a moment and opened them again.

When he looked at Thor, he was sad.

“Thor, we can’t be together”

“Why not?”

Loki placed raised a hand to touch Thor’s arm

“Your father…”

“I don’t care” Thor leaned down and kissed Loki’s cheek “You hear me? About my career, about my father, about what people say, I don’t care”

“I do” Loki whispered, tipping his head to the side so Thor could kiss his neck again “I don’t want to ruin your life”

“You will make it better, Loki” he said “Not ruin it.”

His hands stroked Loki’s arms and held on to his hands

“A hundred times better”

Loki shuddered as Thor spoke and caressed him and swallowed.

“We can’t …”

Thor bit his neck, making him gasp loudly.

“We can” Thor kissed the spot “We can”

Thor pulled away and Loki looked into his eyes, watching closely.

Neither heard the front door open and close, and it was only when Loki saw a figure stand at his door that he turned.

His eyes widened and he gasped when he was caught with Thor Odinson holding him so intimately.

“Svad!”

***

Perhaps one of the most dreaded feelings that Loki ever felt was the way his stomach clenched when Thor pulled away from him to look at Svad.

He didn’t do it instantly, he did it slowly, turning his head and shoulders, his hands still planted beside Loki, reminding him of a lion that looks up from his prey at a threat.

His blue eyes were narrowed and looked into Svadilfari’s shocked ones and Loki could _feel_ the anger radiating from him.

Loki didn’t know why Svad was here, but he knew it was not going to end well if he let them both talk so he pushed at Thor.

“Thor, move”

For a moment, Thor didn’t move and Loki had to push harder.

But he stepped back, his eyes still focused on Svadilfari’s.

There was anger within both of them and Svad was the one who couldn’t contain it that long

“What is _he_ doing here?” 

His voice was a rasp and Loki took a step towards him

“Svad” he said “What are you doing here?”

Svad looked from Loki to Thor and squared his shoulders

“I came to check up on you” he told Loki “You have been through hell and it’s because of _him_.”

He glared at Thor

“Haven’t you done enough?” Svad walked over to Thor, pushing Loki aside when he tried to stop him “He went the worst thing any parent, any _human_ could go through, because of you and you are still here?”

Thor only sneered “That coming from a man who gets off on trying to rape Loki”

Loki paled in horror and looked at Thor, stunned.

He opened his mouth to say something but a angry growl made him turn, just long enough to see Svad lunge at Thor.

Thor was ready and he caught the man, falling on his back and flipping Svadilfari over his head, right into Loki’s dressing table, toppling it.

“Thor!” Loki ran forward to come between them “Stop it, both of you!”

Svad stood, wiped blood from the corner of his lips, then pushed Loki aside again and attacked once more.

“You don’t care about him!” Svadilfari shouted at Thor, punching him in the gut as he tackled Thor “You don’t love him!”

Thor pulled back, grabbed Svadilfari by the back of his shirt and propelled him forward, making him stumble and stagger before he fell against Loki’s bed

“Oh, and you do?” Thor mocked, walking over “The sick doctor that Loki caters to with his perverted…”

He broke off suddenly when Loki appeared before him, between them.

His face was a mask of rage as he glared at Thor.

“Get out” Loki hissed

Behind him, Svad straightened and leveled his own glare at Thor.

“What?” Thor asked incredulously “He came and attacked…”

“I said” Loki hissed “Get out”

Svad placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and Loki leapt back, scowling at him

“Both of you!” he growled “Get out of my house right now!”

“Loki, I …” Svad began

“Get out!” Loki shouted “Get out both of you! I never want to see either of you again!”

Thor stared “Loki…”

“No!” 

Loki turned to Thor

“You do not get to touch me” he rasped “Neither of you touches me again or I swear to God I will vanish from here without either of you ever seeing me again”

They looked at Loki, then at each other

“Leave” Loki said “While you still have a chance at redemption”

The was silence after then Svadilfari nodded and stepped towards the door, Thor following soon after.

They looked at Loki but Loki was going to the door and holding it open for them.

Thor stopped and Loki looked away.

Svad shook his head and walked out, wincing when Loki slammed the door hard behind them both.

The black haired man exhaled and lifted his grey eyes to Thor.

“You wanna go get a drink?”

Thor looked at him, eyebrow raised “You buying?”

Svad grimaced and shrugged “Sure”

He walked forward, Thor tailing him and headed to the nearest bar they could find.

***

There was relative privacy here, only a few members of the staff coming over to take his autographs and promising to keep his presence here a secret. He could easily handle those and he handed back the notepad and pen to the waiter he had just graced with his signature.

The man thanked him a thousand times and went off, ready to finally get them the rest of their order.

Fries and wings.

Svad sat opposite him, sipping his drink and watched as the waiter left before he looked at Thor.

“How do you do that?” he asked, putting his drink down “Smile and act like your world id perfect”

Thor smirked “It’s easy. You just think of something funny and it happens”

He gave Svad a winning smile

“Hello” he greeted “It’s so nice to meet you”

He pointed to his face “See? You cant tell I think you’re and asshole”

Svad scoffed and smiled, then went back to his drink, stirring the glass a little

He tipped it and finished the drink then put it down and looked at Thor.

“You know I may be a psychotic pervert but I have never once hurt him” Svad said

Thor raised his brow and sat back, arms crossed “You think I have?”

Svadilfari shrugged “I saw …”

“What you saw” Thor said “and what happened are two very different things, my friend. I have not hurt Loki either, I may have been the reason someone else did, but _I_ have never hurt him.”

Svad looked at him for a long moment 

“What happened?”

Thor exhaled and cocked his head to the side before moving forward and picking up his own drink.

“My father” he told Svad

Svadilfari’s eyebrows raised “Your father …”

“Put him in jail” Thor said “He is an influential man, he has people in all the right places.”

Thor scoffed “It happens when you are a lawyer as good as he is. He knows things, he manipulates laws, he has cops in his pocket, I didn’t know it was a bad thing until now”

Thor took another long swig and looked at him

“But he is no longer a problem”

Svad froze and Thor sniggered

“Not that” Thor said “I just told him to back off or I will tell Mother about a certain woman he used to have regular meetings with when we were kids”

Svad’s mouth dropped

Thor smirked “He loves my mother but he is scared to death of her. He won’t want her to find out about his liaisons anymore than I want Loki to be taken away from me”

“Taken away” Svad repeated “You act as if he is yours”

“I love him” Thor said simply.

Then he nodded in acquiesce “I agree I hadn’t expected it, hell, I didn’t even know I wanted it until…”

“Until he left?”

Thor shook his head “No”

He looked at Svad, his gaze was honest, without malice

“Until he went to meet you”

Svad raised his brows in surprise

“He told me you were coming that night and it …” Thor frowned “Svad, it killed me. I didn’t realize why I was in so much pain first, but then…I love him. And I can’t let anyone step in between us because I know he loves me too”

Svad didn’t speak, mainly because their wings and fries arrives, but because he was thinking it over and over.

When Thor picked up a fry and put it in his mouth, Svad spoke.

“You know, I think he does, too”

Thor smirked “That’s why you have been so accepting?”

Svad grinned and shook his head, then reached forward to take a fry.

“Nah” he said “I was just …”

Thor raised a brow when he broke off

“What?” he said “Come on, I bared my heart to you now it’s your turn”

Svad chuckled and stole a wing, eating it slowly just to annoy Thor.

Thor watched him until he was done then raised a hand in askance.

Svad swallowed and sighed, putting the bones down.

“Valkyrie doesn’t love me” he said, looking at Thor “You know what she is like. I mean I love her and all but…”

“She likes your money more than you” Thor said, grimacing “Yeah I knew there was something off about her the first time I saw her. How long have you been married?”

“Seven years now”

Thor was impressed and leaned over again

“Listen” he said “You love her, yes?”

Svad nodded

“But she doesn’t feel the same”

“It’s complicated”

“Not really” Thor said “Either she love you or she loves your money. I know her, I have seen her. She may be a good woman, but all I hear is how she talks about what designer bag her husband bought her or which car she bought next. Svad!”

Svad looked up

“I didn’t even know she was married to you” Thor said “I didn’t even know your name”

Svad swallowed and looked down and Thor felt guilty when he saw tears in his eyes

“I don’t …” he took a deep breath “I don’t know what…”

“I think you do” Thor said, sitting back “And I think the fact that Loki put up with what you liked, made you think he is willing to put up with more”

Svad looked _lost_ , like a child.

Thor shook his head

“Are you willing” Thor said “To leave her and be with him? To forget about Valkyrie forever?”

Svad swallowed and hesitated.

And Thor had his answer

“Then you don’t love him, man” Thor said “Love is putting everything else aside for that one person you think is worth it all.”

“And you will?”

“I’ve already started” Thor said

Then he smirked “I befriended you, didn’t I?”

Svad chuckled and looked down, picked up his glass.

“It’s gone”

Thor laughed and raised a hand

“Let me fill it up for you, pal”


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few of you don't like how I ended this and I am changing/ adding a few bits, because I like to see my readers happy.
> 
> But here is the reason.
> 
> My great grandmother died. Now I know she was old and this was bound to happen, but it didnt make it any less harder. And what is worse is that for the past few years, she didnt remember who I was.
> 
> Now this woman was amazing okay and I loved her a lot. I have so many cherished memories of her and the last thing she said about me was 'Who is that?'
> 
> It hurt. It felt like ripping my heart out and just tearing it to bits.
> 
> I am not over it, I am not okay. I will try to be, but I know this will take time.
> 
> I lost a very important person in my life and I will be a little low afterwards. My writing might suffer and I apologize for it.
> 
> But I hope I can still write enough to make you happy because this means a lot to me.

When Loki came back , Narfi was with him.

He was silent today, both of them were.

Last night was not forgotten by either of them and there was still tension between them.

It wasn’t hostile, but it wasn’t pleasant either and the moment they reached home, Loki headed to the kitchen and Narfi ran to his room, no smiles, no giggling.

After he deposited his bags, Narfi went to wash up and came to the kitchen to open the fridge and take out a bottle of water to drink.

Loki opened the freezer and took out a packet of lasagna and minced meat, then all the remaining cheese they had and Narfi headed back to his room.

A few minutes later he came out and put his toys on the ground, the very ones Balder had given him. He started playing, the only sounds he made were of the toys talking to each other and flying.

The only noises that came from the kitchen were of cutting and chopping and the hissing of frying the mince and garlic.

Once Loki had set the lasagna in the oven, he set the timer and picked up his phone, ringing Darcy.

She picked up on the first ring.

“Talk to me”

Loki smirked “Yeah, hey”

“Hey…” she drew out the last syllable “Nice hearing from ya. You haven’t fallen into some sort of post kidnapping stress have you?”

Loki chuckled and shook his head

“Always so concerned, Darcy”

She made a non committal noise “I have my own ways of expression. Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs do you?”

Loki blinked “Uh … no. Why?”

“Don’t ask” she said “Also, how do you get out of pink fuzzy handcuffs if you kinda lost the keys?”

That one made Loki stop for a second

“Darcy” he said “What are you doing?”

“I’m having ice cream” she said “Oh, and there might be a naked, satisfied man cuffed to my bed. He’s sleeping now but sooner or later he’ll find out I lost the keys. And I think I might need to pee. Be right back, don’t hang up”

Loki didn’t get a word in, and he was glad. He didn’t think he could after _that_ mountain of information.

So he had to stand there, looking at his nails for eight minutes before the phone clattered and Darcy picked up again

“Sorry” she breathed “Had to see if he was still breathing”

“Darcy, what the hell are you up to?”

Darcy gave an exaggerated sigh “Well, I met this guy, he was really hot and into kinky things so I was like, sure why not? I tried it and it was kinda fun but when I locked him up, he fell asleep and I got bored. I had ice cream to soothe my nerves. What about you? How’s Mini Loki?”

Loki smirked and shook his head “Needs his baby sitter”

“I’ll be there in ten”

Loki jolted “What? What about the …”

He eyed Narfi and cleared his throat

“Your friend?”

“I don’t know” she said “Maybe he thinks it’s funny. I’ll let him out or something. These things can’t be hard to break.”

Loki wasn’t convinced and Darcy wasn’t having it.

And half an hour later, fifteen minutes to Loki’s shift at the store, Darcy was there, looking good and smelling of cupcakes.

“Hey, kid”

Narfi looked up at her and smiled

“Darcy!”

He squealed and ran forward, hugging her legs.

“What’s up?”

Loki smirked at his son and shook his head.

“I have to go”

He came over, kissed Darcy on the temple

“Thank you”

She waved a hand at him

“Okay, okay, get lost”

Loki sniggered and walked out, picking up his wallet.

Narfi watched him go, biting his lip.

Darcy looked down at the kid hanging on her legs

“Hey” she said “Do you know how to hang upside down from a pole?”

Narfi grinned

***

Loki was had walked nearly half the way when a familiar looking Audi came up beside him.

He tightened his mouth and kept walking, ignoring how the car was almost on the sidewalk and making people stare.

And to make things worse, the window lowered and a too happy, too tempting – to – punch – face looked at him.

“Hey, sweetheart” Thor called “Come on, I’m sorry”

He was loud enough to have people stare as Loki walked and point to him, watching the show. Some of them stopped.

Loki ignored him, though his face heated up, and kept on walking.

Thor didn’t give up

“Come on, just get in the car” Thor called obnoxiously “It was bad joke, I swear you can have dreams about my mother for the rest of your life if you want, I don’t care!”

Loki balked and gave Thor a disbelieving look, his jaw hanging open.

Thor grinned “It’s not like you think about it when we do it!”

People were openly laughing now, a few were making videos.

Loki growled and turned to Thor

“Go away” he hissed, his eyes blazing “Leave me alone”

“Don’t be like that!” Thor said “Come on, it was _your_ kink to begin with!”

Shock made Loki stop, and he looked around, at the openly laughing people. His face turned red and he growled, cursing Thor as he moved towards the car.

Thor beamed and opened the door, letting him in.

The car bounced as Loki got in and slammed the door so hard Thor bit back a wince.

“You are an asshole” Loki hissed, hitting him on the arm “A stupid, childish asshole!”

He kept hitting him and Thor defended himself with one hand, sniggering as he drove on, ignoring the people that took pictures.

“I would have been nicer” he chuckled as he batted Loki’s hands down “But you wouldn’t have listened.”

“Of course not!” Loki snapped, then growled because Thor gripped his hands and pushed them down “Stop the car and let me out, you had your fun!”

Thor stepped on the gas and Loki tensed

“Thor, I am not joking” he said, pulling at his hands “I have a shift to get to, I’ll be late!”

“So what?” Thor gave him a look “I love you”

Loki gave him a solid glare and looked away

“Don’t say that”

“Why not?” Thor asked, looking at the road for a second, then back “It’s not like you don’t return the feelings”

“I don’t” Loki turned to him “Understand it, Thor, I don’t love you. I can’t love you, alright? So just stop. Stop coming after me, stop beating people up in my house and _stop_ thinking you and I have a future! We do not! I do not love you”

Thor looked at him, a frown on his beautiful face

“You don’t love me?”

“No” Loki glared “So stop the car and let me out”

Thor let Loki go, rough and uncaring, and Loki’s heart sped up when Thor stepped on the gas.

He stared at him, rubbing a wrist

“Thor, what are you doing?” he asked sharply

He paled when Thor didn’t respond and traffic started to move faster than it had been going a few minutes ago.

“Thor!”

The engine of the powerful car roared and Thor turned, whizzing past cars, buildings, offices and Loki looked at the road; nothing but a blur of color by now

“Thor, stop it!”

They passed the streets, the cars and a few red lights; Loki was amazed no one had stopped them.

His heart was racing, all thoughts of his shift, everything taken from him as he looked at Thor, watching the road as he was driven to a long length of road, all but empty in the heat of the day.

“Thor, where are you….”

Loki broke off when the tyre burst.

He screamed, holding on for dear life as the car swerved, spinning so fast he could see nothing!

A shout tore from his throat when the car ended up on a mound of dirt, acting like a obstruction that pillowed the otherwise destructive stop.

Loki braced his hands heavily on the dashboard before him as the car stopped, missing banging his head against it.

Smoke hissed and billowed from the hood of Thor’s car and Loki growled, turning to the man next to him.

“You stupid fool, how dare you….”

Loki froze, his words dying in his throat when he saw Thor unconscious against the wheel, slumped over. Only then did the sound of the horn, loud and shrill register, only then did Loki feel his heart leapt to his throat.

“Thor”

Loki scrambled forth and shook him

“Thor!”

Thor didn’t move and when Loki pushed him back against the seat, his eyes widened when he saw a gash on his forehead, bleeding out.

“Oh God!” he panted, “Oh God!”

Loki searched for his phone, his hands shaking as he pulled it out and dialed 911

“H-hello?” he said to the calm voice “I – we had an accident…an accident. He was driving and he was driving too fast…”

“Sir…” the man from the other side said “Calm down. I need you to tell me. Are you hurt?”

“N-no” Loki looked down at himself “I’m – I’m fine my… friend…”

Loki looked at Thor

“My…”

Loki felt his heart jolt when he saw Thor, tears come into his eyes

“Please hurry”

The man asked for their location and Loki gave it before he shut the phone down and looked at Thor

“Thor…” he whimpered, gently cupping his face “Thor, please…look at me, please…”

Thor didn’t move

Loki pulled his lips inwards to keep from crying

“Thor, _please_ ” he begged “Please open your eyes, look at me. I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it, I …”

Loki took a gasping breath, shattering as he sobbed softly

“I love you” he whispered “I _do_. I do love you, I swear!”

Loki sobbed and set his head on Thor’s chest and cried

“Please…” he pleaded “Please don’t leave me, please be okay…”

Loki held him tightly, crying against him like a child for so long he eventually heard sirens.

“I love you…” he whispered “I love you…”

Loki heard the ambulance come over but he didn’t look up.

Not until he felt a large, warm hand come at the nape of his neck.

Loki looked up and gasped, his eyes filled with tears when he saw Thor give him a bloody smile; blood seeping from his lips, his beautiful blue eyes slit open under the swelling.

“I knew it…” Thor rasped

Loki sobbed, grinned in relief.

“You’re alive!” he cried, “You’re alive!”

Thor gasped as he tried to breathe and a second later the door to the car was thrown open.

It was blur of crying, laughter, haze and relief after that, the only solid thing in the whole scenario was Thor.

Loki focused on him

And Thor focused on Loki.

Nothing else mattered.

***

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Thor, holding Loki to his chest, hummed in laughter and kissed his head.

They were both in bed, naked, flushed and panting from their recent bout of love making.

Ever since Thor got back, it was just about all they did. Either kiss or fall into bed and have each other like they hadn't seen each other in years.

But then again, Thor _had_ almost died and Loki _was_ glad to have him back in one piece.

Plus, that lip scar, just visible beneath his whiskers was a huge turn on for Loki and Thor always thought that was a plus.

"Why?" he sniggered "Did I do something wrong?"

"You forced me to say I love you" Loki said Thor smiled

"Oh my... are we still hung up on that?" "I will always be"

Loki looked at him and smacked his chest "That was a mean trick"

"No trick" Thor said "the tyre exploded. I almost died"

"Go to hell"

Thor laughed again and shook his head, then kissed Loki's hair again.

They were silent a moment before he sighed.

"I'm sorry"

Loki, who was on the verge of dozing off, blinked and looked up at Thor.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have sped up like that" Thor's voice was serious "I was angry, hurt, yes, but it did not give me the right to put your life in danger"

Loki blinked and nodded, looking away "Thank you for saying that"

Thor didn't laugh, instead set his mouth on Loki's hair, breathing in his scent.

"I wish ...."

Loki looked up and placed a finger over his lips.

"It's okay" Loki said "Yes, it was stupid and yes it will take time for me to get into a car without again, but I'm trying to forget it. So let it go for now"

"For now?" Thor asked "Meaning you will bring this up again?"

Loki hummed and set his head on Thor's shoulder again "In a very big fight" he said "maybe tomorrow"

Thor blinked and looked at Loki again

"You're serious?"

Loki hummed

"Loki?"

There was no reply after, but Loki began to snore softly which gave Thor little to no choice in joining him.

***

They fought two days later

***

"So how is it like, getting the Thor D?"

Loki choked and blew juice out of his nose, making Darcy startle and Narfi look up from his homework.

Loki coughed, doubled over and gasped before he slid out of the chair and headed to the bathroom.

Darcy watched him go before she leveled a smile at Narfi.

"Told you I could make him blow coffee out his nose"

Narfi grinned, but it fell when Darcy extended a hand.

"Cough up the dough, kid"

Narfi groaned and made a face, but did as he was asked, going to his room and taking ten dollars from his savings and handing it to Darcy when he came back.

"Yes!" she pocketed the money and raised a brow at Narfi "Oh, come on! Don't give me that look, it's not like you're broke"

Narfi stuck his tongue out at her and headed back to his homework, wondering how best to use his pout to get the ten dollars he has lost to Darcy, back from Thor.

***

Loki was sleeping curled up to Thor when he woke up, a small figure climbing in to the bed behind him and cuddling into his back.

He extended an arm and Narfi got under it, putting his arms around Loki's waist and nuzzling his shoulder

"I love you, Daddy"

Loki, eyes closed, smiled "I love you, too"

Narfi sighed and closed his eyes, ready to sleep against his father when a deep, rumbling voice spoke softly.

"I love you three"

*** _**One Week Later** _

The morning was cooler than it had been the past week and it chilled the entire town.

Children stayed indoors, huddled into their beds, pets curled in the warmest corners they could find. Loved ones held each other close as the lazy atmosphere had put everyone to sleep.

The sunlight was dim and the mist on the windows made it even harder to come inside dark, warm rooms and disturb those that slept.

The rooms were warm, and the one a phone vibrated in was no different.

It thrummed against the bedside table, soft enough to not wake the slimmer person under the covers, but loud enough to wake the owner of said phone.

A large hand came out of the covers, warm and lazy, slapping around until it reached the phone and picked it up.

One ice blue eye slit open and he groaned when he saw the number, putting it to his ear.

“Thor, do you know what time it is?”

A loud, shrill scream erupted from the other side

“Guess where we are!?”

Balder groaned and lifted the phone away, looking at the time.

“Thor” he groaned “Go to hell!”

“Vegas, baby!”

Balder stilled.

That wasn’t Thor.

“Was that…” he frowned, his voice still raspy “Was that Narfi?”

More laughter, loud and free rose from the phone and Balder frowned.

“Married!” Loki screamed into the phone from somewhere “We’re married… _Whoo_ …!”

Balder felt his mouth fall open.

“Married?” he asked

Thor hooted loudly and screamed, wind soared past the phone making it hard to hear what he was saying.

Balder smiled when Thor screamed into the phone again

Something about Odin … eloping…and a heart attack.

Balder laughed and hung up, hoping it wasn’t _anything_ about giving Odin a heart attack because he eloped.

But, then again…

Balder turned and pulled Idunn to him.

It would make the day interesting, if nothing else.

“Who was it?” Idunn said

Balder snuggled against us and closed his eyes

“Thor and Loki eloped”

Idunn smiled “Called it”

Balder chuckled and kissed her cheek

“I know”

“Odin’s gonna die”

“Called that”

Idunn smiled and started to drift off to sleep

“Tomorrow will be fun”

“Yeah” Balder chuckled, sighing as he too slept “So much fun…”

And it was.

For a few, not all.

And there was sadly, not heart attack. Just laughter, smiles and the presence of a happy, unexpected ending for all.

Oh, and Svad got divorced.


End file.
